Die Auferstehung von Schwarz und Weiß
by Blaire Naomie Lee Riddle
Summary: das ist der 3. Zyklus, von Eine Neue Macht erhebt sich. Ich glaube, ich brauche nicht viel dazu, zu sagen. Die Leute, die die Story kenne, wissen schon, was passiert ist.
1. Chapter 1

**Die Auferstehung von Schwarz und Weiß (3.Zyklus von Eine Neue Macht erhebt sich)**

Hy Leute. Ich weiß, ich bin zu früh dran. Ich hatte gedacht dass ich erst zu Ostern schaffen werde. Doch siehe da. Ich komme doch vorwärts. Viel Spaß mit dem Epilog.

_Epilog_

Alle Anwesenden sahen bleich auf Seth. Hatten sie das gerade wirklich verstanden. Tom, ihr Tom. Der Tom, der gerade noch vor ihnen gestanden hatte, plötzlich verschwand und aus der Zukunft wieder auftauchte. Was um Himmels Willen ging da vor. Sie hatten die Schlacht gewonnen, oder nicht?

„Warum, bin ich nicht überrascht, dass du weiß wer ich bin", sagte Tom müde.

Seth sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ich kenne die Aura meines Bruders. Wir haben eine Energiekopplung veranstaltet, falls du dich daran erinnerst. Daher, kenne ich deine Aura zu Gut", sagte Seth ernst.

Tom grinste etwas und sah sich in der Halle um. Seth, sah den verräumten, aber auch traurigen Blick. Was ist nur in der Zukunft passiert, dass Tom sich einmischte. Sie haben sich geschworen, nicht mehr in die Zeit anzugreifen. Tom sah zu Seth, dann fiel sein Blick auf Severus, der ihn leichenblass ansah und sein Blick wurde noch trauriger. Seth meinte, er müsste mit sich ringen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Tom. Bist du in Ordnung", fragte Seth besorgt.

Tom grinste leicht.

„Weißt du, diese Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören, tun gut", sagte Tom traurig.

„Wie meinst du das? Warum bist du hier? Und wo ist unser Tom", fragte Lucas ernst und sah den Tom aus der Zukunft ernst an. Er traute dem ganzen nicht.

Tom hob amüsiert die Augenbraun und Natheniel kicherte leicht. Denn Sev, machte das genau so, wenn er pessimistisch ist.

„Du bist und bliebst derselbe. In welcher Zeit auch immer", seufzte Tom und wandte sich dann an Seth.

„Wo ist Tom", fragte Lucas sauer. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er übergangen wurde.

„In einer Zwischenwelt. Keine Angst, ihm passiert nichts. Es ist wie eine Art Warteraum. Wenn ich verschwinde, dann kommt er wieder", sagte Tom und sah Lucas an.

„Wobei kann ich dir helfe", sagte Seth dann ernst.

Tom seufzte, jetzt kam der schwierige Teil. Wie sollte er Seth, darum Bitten.

„Weißt du….ich…." 

Seth sah die Angst bei seinem Bruder und trat auf ihn zu. Er legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Was ist los Tom. Ich bin zwar nicht dein Bruder, aus deiner Zeit. Doch, du hast mir bis jetzt immer vertraut. Sag einfach was los ist", sagte Seth sanft. Tom wich zurück und sah Seth voller Schmerz an. Ric spürte den Schmerz, bei seinem Sohn.

„Tom. Was ist los", fragte Ric sanft.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf und sah Seth voller Trauer an.

„Warum….warum hast du damals nicht gesagt was du vor hattest", zischte Tom in Parsel.

Man sah Seth erst fragend, doch dann wurde er leichenblass und fing an zu zittern. Wie aus Reflex, griff er sich an die Narbe und sah Tom panisch an. Toms Blick wurde ernst und er nickte.

„Nein"; sagte Seth nur.

„Leider doch. Es ist schief gegangen Seth. Ich weiß, wir haben gesagt, dass wir uns nicht mehr in die Zeit einmischen. Doch bitte, ich flehe dich an. Begleite mich", sagte Tom und sank auf die Knie.

Stille. Hatten sie das gerade richtig verstanden. Seth sollte mich Tom in die Zukunft gehen. Warum? Draco trat neben Seth und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Seth", fragte Draco leise und nahm seine Hand.

Seths Blick klärte sich und er sah Draco an.

„Wenn Seth in deine Welt geht, verschwindet dann nicht auch euer Seth", fragte Lillian.

„Nein. Das passiert nur in der Vergangenheit", sagte Hermine und trat neben Lillian.

Seth atmete durch und half Tom auf.

„Ich begleite dich", sagte Seth und alle sahen ihn geschockt an.

„Seth nicht", sagte Sal.

„Seth. Das", sagte Sirius.

Doch Seth sah alle warnend an. Alle schluckten.

„Hört mir jetzt mal zu. Vertraut mir, mir kann nichts passieren", sagte Seth und lächelte.

„Aber wie kommst du zurück", fragte James nur.

Seth schluckte und sah Sal entschuldigend an.

„Ich beersche Zeitzauber. Den Tempus zu benutzen, fällt mir nicht schwer. Ich weiß, er ist verboten. Doch Vater, ich bitte dich mir dieses Mal zu verzeihen, dass ich ihn anwenden muss", sagte Seth und sah Sal an. Dieser nickte.

Draco küsste Seth und umarmte ihn.

„Pass bitte auf dich auf. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren"; sagte er.

Seth trat zu Tom und nickte. Tom nahm ihn an der Schulter und beide verschwanden. In dem tauchte Tom wieder auf und sah ernst auf die Stelle wo die beiden verschwunden waren.

_Epilog Ende_

Kurz und Knapp oder? Tja Leute. Eine Neue Ära beginnt. In den nächsten Kapitel wird Seth seine Zukunft erfahren und warum Tom eingreifen musste. Ihr werdet erschüttert sein. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass ihr ahnt, was sich da abspielt. Ich verrate nur soviel. Avicus, ist die geringste Sorge in der Zukunft. Was Seth geplant hatte? Was er nun mach? Wie Die Zkunft aussieht? Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Chap. Das 2 chap, spielt 5 Jahre später. Aber keine Angst, was in den 4 Jahren passiert ist, fasse ich zusammen. Also bis bald.

Blaire. Riddle


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1 In der Zukunft.**

_Leute, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich komme zum schreiben. Jippi. Aber heute ist wirklich…wirklich…wirklich…das letzte Mal, dass es so schnell geht. Ich schreibe 3 Arbeiten vor den Ferien. Was ich so zum kotzen finde. Aber am 1.Ferientag schreibe ich weiter. Versprochen. BIS BALD UND VIEL SPAß_

Als Seth die Augen öffnete, stand er vor einem Haus, was ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Sie standen vor Sirius Haus. Tom wandte sich zu ihm.

„Kannst du bitte, deine Aura löschen und dir einen Kapuzenumhang zaubern", sagte Tom vorsichtig. Er hatte Angst, doch Seth verstand nicht wovor.

„Natürlich", sagte Seth, löschte seine Aura und ließ einen Schwarzen Kapuzen Mantel erscheinen, der sich um seine Schultern legte und sein Gesicht verdeckte.

Tom nickte und trat mit Seth rein. Seth beobachtet alles genau, das Haus schien Magisch vergrößert worden zu sein. Doch er sah auch Waffen, Pläne und Menschen die panisch herumwirbelten. Einige nickten Tom nur zu. Seth entdeckte keinen von seinen Leuten, dafür aber viele Fotos an der Wand. Es schienen hunderte zu sein. Tom machte eine große Türe auf. Seth folgte ihm und sah sich um. Es schien eine Art Sitzungsraum zu sein.

„Tom", fragte jemand geschockt.

Seth zuckte unter seinen Umhang zusammen, die Stimme kannte er. Er wandte sein Gesicht zu der Person und sah Sirius. Seth musste schlucken, als er seinen Paten sah. Er sah aus, als ob der gerade eine Schlacht verloren hatte. Die Haare hingen chaotisch über seine Schultern. Eine Lange Narbe ziert sein Gesicht. Die Klamotten zerrissen, die Augen ausdruckslos.

„Hallo Sirius"; sagte Tom nur.

Sirius Blick fiel auf den Fremden. Sirius Blick wurde traurig.

„Wieder jemand der seine Familie verloren hat"; flüsterte Sirius und sah Seth traurig an.

„Nein Sirius. Wo sind die anderen? Kannst du sie bitte holen"; sagte Tom ernst. Sirius, sah den ernsten Ausdruck auf Toms Gesicht und ging.

Tom zeigte auf einen Sessel. Seth nickte und setzte sich hin, als die Türen erneut aufgingen. Seth musste aufpassen um nicht los zu schreien, da kamen seine Kinder. Doch sie trugen Waffen und sahen aus, als ob sie Tagelang nicht geschlafen hatten.

Lillian rannte auf Tom zu und umarmte ihn.

„Wo warst du nur", schluchzte sie und krallte sich an Tom. Seth musste aufpassen um nicht einfach zu ihr zu gehen und sie zu umarmen. Er beobachtete sie. Sie war gewachsen, ihre Magie war beachtlich. Die Langen Blonden Haare waren zu einem eleganten Zopf geflochten. Sie schien 18 zu sein. Sein Blick fiel dann auf Lucas, der an der Mauer lehnte und Tom kalt ansah. Seth lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Die Augen seines Sohnes waren ohne Gefühl.

„Mir geht es gut, Kleines"; sagte Tom und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

„tom", sagte James, der mit Regulus, James und Remus kam.

Seth atmete leise auf. Er war froh zu sehen, dass es den Rumtreibern gut ging.

Die sahen fragend auf Seth. Tom, der den Blick sah wandte sich an James.

„Er ist ein Freund"; sagte Tom nur.

„Hast du uns wegen ihm gerufen"; fragte Serena, die mit Anastasia und Natheniel kam. Seth sah geschockt auf Natheniel, der war blind. Seth musste sich zusammenreisen nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Was war nur passiert. Tom, merkte natürlich das Verhalten seines Bruders und sah ihn traurig an. Er verstand, dass es ein Schock für ihn sein musste Natheniel so zu sehen. Wie würde er nur reagieren wenn er die ganze Wahrheit wüsste. Die Türe ging erneut auf und Seth sah gebannt auf die Türe, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er merkte, dass Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, die aber durch die Kapuze unbemerkt blieben. Draco Malfoy, wurde von Salazar hineingetragen und auf das Sofa gelegt. Sal sah Tom ernst an.

„Warum bist du schon zurück", sagte Sal sauer und seine Augen wurden rot. Den Anwesenden lief es kalt den Rücken runter, sie hatten Sal schon lange nicht mehr so sauer gesehen.

Tom sah seinen Vater traurig an und sah dann zu Draco.

„Wie geht es ihm", fragte Tom besorgt.

Sal strich Draco über den Kopf und sah Tom traurig an.

„Er stirbt Tom. Wie soll es ihm gehen. Warum bist du schon zurück? Hast du nichts erreicht", fragte Sal schon fast flehend. Die Andreen sahen ihn fragend an. Tom jedoch sah zu Seth und musste schlucken. Seths Hände zitterten, Tom trat neben ihn und kniete sich vor Seth.

„Heile ihn. Bitte. Bevor ich anfange zu erzählen, heile ihn bitte. Nur du kannst das", flüsterte Tom. Seth stand auf und trat zu Draco. Sal sah Tom fragend an.

„Was soll das Tom. Du weiß, dass man Draco nicht heilen kann. Nur der Benutzer dieses Fluches kann ihn heilen und der würde das nicht tun", sagte Sal sauer.

Seth, blieb geschockt stehen. Hatte er Sal gerade richtig verstanden. Nur der Verursacher, konnte den Fluch brechen. Aber warum sollte Tom ihn bitten…..nein…..das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Als Tom, das zögern seines Bruders bemerkte, sah er Sal sauer an. Diese wich zurück. Seth sah Draco an und keuchte leise auf. Dieser Fluch. Dieser Fluch, war er zu so etwas fähig. Einen Avada im Körper eines Menschen einzusperren, der ihn dann langsam aber sicher zu Tode folterte. Seth streckte seine zitternden Hände aus und legte sie auf Dracos Oberkörper, er murmelte etwas und Draco kam keuchend hoch. Lillian und Lucas waren sofort bei seinem Vater, während Seth sich wieder hin setzte. Sal jedoch, sah starr auf die Person. Er fing an zu zittern und Tränen tropften zu Boden. Auch Draco, sah geschockt auf die Person. Sirius trat neben Sal und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Sal? Alles ok? Was ist los?", fragte Sirius besorgt.

Sal sah Tom nur an. Tom umarmte gerade Draco, der ihn entsetzt ansah.

„Das hast du nicht getan oder? Sag mir nicht, dass du ihn mitgebracht hast? Tom…..?", flehte Draco.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, sagte Tom leise. Er wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber um Draco zu retten, war das seine einzige Chance gewesen.

Draco stand auf und sah ihn mit roten Augen an.

„BIST DU WAHNSINNIG TOM. Weißt DU WAS IN IHM VORGEHEN MUSS", schrie Draco.

Die Anwesenden sahen fragend zu Draco und dann zu dem Fremden. Wer war er, dass Draco und Sal zu ausrasteten. Wieso konnte er den Fluch, der auf Draco lag brechen? War er so mächtig?

„VERDAMMT DRACO", schrie Tom und alle zuckten zusammen. „Ich weiß…..dass ich das hätte niemals machen dürfen, doch sonst wärst du Tot."

Draco sah Tom traurig an und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Dann wäre ich Tot Tom. Niemand, kann den Tod aufhalten. Ron hat einmal gesagt, wenn die Zeit für einen Abgelaufen ist, dann ist sie abgelaufen. Niemand, kann seinem Schicksaal entgehen Tom", sagte Draco sanft.

„….was ist aus dir geworden. Was ist in dieser Zeit passiert, dass selbst du an ein festes Schicksaal glaubst? Was habe ich getan, dass du so geworden bist Draco", flüsterte Seth.

Sirius keuchte auf, als er die Stimme hörte und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Auch die anderen sahen bleich auf den Freunden. Lillian sah erst fassungslos zu Tom und dann zu den Fremden.

„Das kann nicht sein….ich träume doch nur…oder", flüsterte sie leise und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Seth stand auf und zog die Kapuze zurück. Lucas sank auf die Knie und sah Seth geschockt an.

„Tom….was hast du getan", flüsterte James geschockt.

„Du hast dich n die Zeit eingemischt", sagte Anastasia fassungslos und sah Tom sauer an.

Tom sah zu Boden. Auch ihm liefen Tränen über die Wange, ehe sich einer versah, hatte Lillian Seth umarmte und weinte herzzerreißend. Seth umarmte seine Tochter und sah Serena mit sanften Augen an. Auch sie weinte.

„Warum….warum….hast du das getan.-….wie konntest du nur so einen dummen Plan haben Vater", schluchzte Lillian.

„Wenn ich mal wüsste, was hier eigentlich los ist, wüsste ich mehr"; sagte Seth und sah Tom bittend an.

„Setz dich. Ich glaube, dass wird ein Schock für dich", sagte Tom bedauernd und setzte sich neben Draco, der Seth immer noch fassungslos ansah. Da sahs sein Seth vor ihm. Nein, der Seth vor 8 Jahren. Es war wie ein Traum.

Die Anderen setzen sich auch. Seth sah Tom ernst an.

„Fang an"; sagte Seth.

Tom atmete tief durch. Er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Seth, der dass bemerkte seufzte und sah Tom an.

„Ihr habt den Tempus benutzt. Also muss Draco, dir seine Kraft gegeben haben, damit du ihn anwenden kannst. Denn Sal und Ich, haben ihn nachdem ich damals James geholt habe geblockt" sagte Seth einfach.

Tom sah ihn überrascht an. Seth schmunzelte.

„Du vergisst, wer hier vor dir sitzt Tom. Ich komme zwar nicht aus diese zeit, doch ich bin immer noch ein Slytherin-Gryffindor. Mein Gehirn ist noch intakt. Also, lass mich mal ein bisschen raten", sagte Seth ernst und lehnte sich zurück.

„Seth das….", sagte Tom, doch Seth hob die Hand und bedeutete ihm ruigh zu sein.

„Tom….bitte…."; sagte Seth leise und erst jetzt, sah man den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Tom keuchte geschockt auf, denn erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass Seths Macht stark war. So stark, dass er die Gedanken, von Lillian gelesen haben musste. Tom keuchte auf und sah Seth bleich an.

„Du weißt es", sagte Tom zitternd.

„Nein….nicht alles", sagte Seth leise und sah ihn traurig an. „Wie viel außer Ric und Severus, habe ich noch getötet."

Stille alle sahen Seth geschockt an. Sal sah zu Boden und Tom schluckte.

„Viele. Azrael, Ginny, Neville, Fred, Bill, George, Charlie, Albus, Minerva, Ric, Severus, Morwin, Erebros, Michael, Uriel, Gabriel…..", zählte Sal leise auf und bei jeden Namen den Sal nannte, stach es in Seths Herz. Er schloss die Augen und Tränen liefen.

„Was habe ich getan", flüsterte er leise.

„Du bist Avicus Nachfolger. Im letzen Kampf lief etwas schief. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was du vorhattest, dann hätte ich dich aufgehalten"; sagte Tom und stand auf. Er lief hin und her.

„Du wolltest unbedingt alleine gegen ihn kämpfen. Ich wusste nicht warum. Du hattest vor, am Ende Avicus in dir selber zu bannen. Seine Seele kann nicht zerstört werden. Er würde immer einen Weg zurückfinden. So hast du ihn in deinem Körper versiegelt, doch…...du hast dich unterschätzt…..er…hat dich übernommen. Deine Seele zerstört und….." 

Seth stand auf und trat an eines der Fenster. Draußen regnete es. Der Wind wehte und die Blätter flogen vorbei.

„Du bist nicht Schuld Tom. Mich hätte niemand aufhalten können. Der Plan, den habe ich damals schon gemacht", sagte Seth leise.

Tom sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Was meinst du damit"; fragte Sal bleich, er ahnte was, doch wenn das stimmen würde, dann hätte er als Vater versagt,

„Erinnerst du dich an dem Tag, als wir Avicus, das 2.mal besiegt haben Tom. Ich sagte zu dir….manche Dinge sollten lieber ein Geheimnis bleiben. Für dich ist es 8 Jahre her. Für mich ein paar Minuten, oder Stunden….", lachte Seth leise.

Tom setzte sich und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Nein…das dufte nicht war sein. So lange. Warum…warum hatte er es nicht bemerkt.

„Warum", flüsterte Lillian leise und sah ihren Vater mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Seth seufzte und hielt sich die Narbe.

„Als ich Avicus mit dem Schwert durchbohrte, fühlte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich weiß nicht was, doch jetzt weiß ich es. Er durchforschte meine Seele. Ich schätze, dass jeder eine Dunkle Seite hat und er meine hervorrufen will. Was ihm ja wohl gelungen ist"; sagte Seth leise.

„Seth. Bitte….du kannst das noch ändern. Du weiß, jetzt was passieren könnte. Was passieren wird, wenn du diesen Plan verfolgst", sagte Sirius und sah Seth mit Hoffnung an.

Seth lachte leise und sah Sirius dann mit roten Augen an. Sirius wich zurück.

„Verstehst du nicht Sirius. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. ES GIBT KEINEN", schrie Seth und Lillian wich zurück.

„Aber", sagte Serena.

Seth schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

„Es gibt eine Sache, die ich tun muss und sehen muss", sagte Seth nur.

„Und das wäre", sagte Draco leise, er ahnte was Seth vorhatte. Schließlich waren sie verheiratet und Seelenpartner. Obwohl er hoffe sich zu irren.

„Ich muss mich mit meinem ICH treffen"; sagte Seth nur, die anderen rissen geschockt die Augen auf.

**Ende Kapitel 2**

So das wars. Also, das ist ja mal was gelle. Das die Zukunft so verläuft, ist übel. Was Seth genau vor hat und warum er sich mit seinem Ich treffen will. Erfahrt ihr Ostern. Also bis dann alle zusammen

Blaire


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 Das Schicksaal einer Welt.**

_Kleines Feriengeschenk. Ich verabschiede mich damit, bis zu den Ferien. Passt alle auf euch auf. Bis dahin. Kuss eure Blaire._

Alle sahen Seth fassungslos an. Draco sah zu Boden, er hatte es geahnt,

Tom legte Seth die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Seth. Keiner weiß, wo sich dein Ich zurzeit aufhält. Er scheint wie vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein. Keiner weiß, wo sein Versteck ist. Unsere Besten Leute konnten ihn nicht finden", sagte Tom traurig.

Seth schmunzelte nur und nahm Toms Hand. Tom fühlte die Macht, die durch Seths Adern floss.

„Verbunden im Blut. Geschütz im Herzen. Magiekopplung", sagte Seth und Tom wurde bleich. Seth drang in Toms Gedanken ein und sah jeden Tod den er verursacht hat. Jede Schlacht, die er geschlagen hat. Tom sank auf die Knie und Seth löste die Verbindung. Draco und Sal halfen Tom auf. Tom sah seinen Bruder geschockt an.

„Warum….hast du….das getan", keuchte Tom und verstand nicht, was Seth damit bezwecken wollte. Seth aber war leichenblass und setzte sich. Lucas kam mit einem glas Wasser und hielt es ihm hin. Seth sah seinen Sohn dankbar an und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer.

„Geht es wieder", fragte Lucas und sah seinen Vater besorgt an. Er wusste, wie nah es ihm gehen musste.

„Danke. Es zu wissen und die Bilder dazu zu sehen, ist schon was anderes", flüsterte Seth und sah zu Natheniel.

Lillian hatte sich an Natheniel gelehnt, der seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte. Ja, das die beiden ein Paar wurden, war schon in seiner Zeit klar. Seth sah Lillian traurig an.

„Ich weiß, es nützt nichts, wenn ich es sage. Doch es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, was passieren wird. Was ich tun werde", sagte Seth leise und seufzte.

„Seth. Bitte. Es ist für dich noch nicht passiert", sagte Serena sanft.

Seth stand auf und legte den Umhang um.

„Was hast du vor"; fragte Sal und sah seinen Sohn ernst an.

„Mein Ich, ist in der Kammer des Schreckens", sagte Seth nur.

„WAS", schrie Tom und sah Seth fassungslos an. Das konnte nicht sein. Hogwarts war zerstört. Seth hatte es zerstört, in der Schlacht, wo der Albus und Ric tötete. Wie konnte die Kammer davon verschont geblieben sein.

„Ich habe es wohl versiegelt", sagte Seth, der Toms Gedanken mitbekommen hatte.

„Du liest meine Gedanken", sagte Tom fassungslos.

Seth grinste und deutete auf Toms Kopf.

„Wenn du deine Gedanken nicht verschließt und sie mir sendest, dann kann ich sie auch lesen", sagte Seth und lächelte Tom an. Tom wurde bei dem Lächeln warm ums Herz. Er hatte es vermisst. So wie er Seth vermisst hatte. Als er in der Großen Halle stand und ihn wieder sah. Hätte er am liebsten losgeheult. Seth umarmte Tom und drückte ihn an sich. Tom erst verwirrt, lies es geschehen. Seth löste sich von Tom und sah die anderen an.

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht tun, dass diese Zukunft nicht war wird. Ich habe etwas in Toms Gedanken entdeckt, was mich hoffen lässt"; sagte Seth leise.

„Was meinst du", fragte Sophie.

Seth sah sie traurig an.

„Ich war schon immer ein Narr oder?"; sagte Seth nur. Da keuchte Lillian auf und sah ihren Vater fassungslos an. Seth sah zu seiner Tochter und nickte nur. Lillian, war ein kluges Mädchen. Er wusste, dass sie drauf kommen würde. Vielleicht hatte sie es sogar schon geahnt und wollte es nicht war haben. Natheniel drückte Lillians Hand.

"Was ist los Lillian", fragte Natheniel leise. Doch Lillian, sah ihren Vater mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Sag bitte nicht, dass…..nein…", flüsterte Lillian und Tränen liefen. Sie sackte auf die Knie und weinte bitter. Draco war sofort bei seiner Tochter und umarmte sie. Er blickte auf Seth, der die Augen geschlossen hatte. Was brachte Lillian so aus der Fassung.

„…..Avicus….hat dich nicht besetzt…oder", hörte man dann Lillians Leise Stimme.

Diese Worte, würden die Anwesenden wohl nie vergessen. Sie sahen Seth nur geschockt an. Das war ein Witz, ein übler Witz. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nichts sein. Es war ein Albtraum. Ein Albtraum, der einfach nicht war sein durfte.

„Warte mal….willst du damit sagen…also willst du damit sagen…das Seth…..Seth das aus freien Stücken macht", fragte Sirius zitternd und sah Seth an. Der immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„NIEMALS", schrie Lucas und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Tom sah Seth fassungslos an.

„Seth…..warum solltest du…sag das…..sag das es nicht war ist", stotterte Tom und betete das Seth log.

Seth öffnete die Augen und sah Tom traurig an.

„Ich kann die Energie von mir Spüren. Meine Energie ist mächtiger denn je, mächtiger als Avicus Energie, ist spüre nur mich selber in meinem Körper. Keine Dämonen Präsens. Das heißt, dass ich diese Dinge alleine tue.", sagte Seth erschöpft.

„Das ist ein Albtraum", sagte Serena leise. Das konnte sie nicht glauben. Seth würde niemals, aus freien Stücken, seine Freunde und seine Familie töten.

„Seth wie…kommst du drauf"; sagte Sal nur. Auch ihm, sah man die fassunglosigkeit an. Er traute Seth alles zu, doch dass nicht.

Seth seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ich weiß es. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, doch ich weiß, dass es stimmt. Ich werde nicht beherrscht. Ich muss zu mir. Ich muss wissen, warum ich so handle. Warum ich solche Dinge tue. Ich mache nichts ohne Grund. Wenn ich so einen Weg eingeschlagen habe, dann hatte ich keine Wahl", sagte Seth ernst und sah Sal an.

„Wann willst du gehen", fragte Natheniel.

„Sofort"; sagte Seth nur und zog die Kapuze über den Kopf.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Tom nur.

Seth schüttelte den Kopf und sah Tom an.

„Dein Platz ist hier. Mach keine Dummheiten Tom, du wirst hier noch gebraucht. Du bist du Stütze für all die Menschen hier. Wenn du stirbst, ist alles aus", sagte Seth ernst.

„Aber…was ist wenn dir was passiert", sagte Sophie.

„Mir kann er nichts tun. Tötet er mich, so tötet er sich selber", sagte Seth und sah noch einmal alle an mit Tränen in den Augen verschwand er. Er hinterließ seine Freunde, die hoffen, dass er Erfolg haben würde.

Seth tauchte vor den Resten von Hogwarts wieder auf. Es waren keine Wachen zu sehen. Wie auch, niemand ahnte, dass Er sich hier verstecken würde. Doch Seth wusste, dass sein Ich schon längst wusste, dass er hier war. So ging er, ohne zu zögern durch die Trümmer. Seth sah sich um und Bilder schossen durch den Kopf. Rics und Albus Tot, durch seine Hand. Ric tötete er, indem er ihn verbrennen lies. Höllenfeuer, vor den Augen seiner Familie. Albus, wurde erstochen in seinem Büro gefunden. Seth ballte die Fäuste und blieb stehen. Er spürte etwas unter ihm.

„Öffne dich", zischte er in Parsel. Die Trümmer rückten zur Seite und gaben eine Luke frei. Setz stieg hinab und staunte nicht schlecht. Die Kammer war erweitert worden. Dämonen, Werwölfe, Schattenreiter, Wassermenschen und sogar Höllenhunde waren hier untern. Seth schluckte. Er wusste das die Schattenarmee stark war, doch das sie so viele waren und so mächtig, hatte er nicht gehofft. Er ging an ihnen vorbei, als ob sie ihn nicht sehen würden und stand vor einer Großen Türe. Ein Junge trat neben ihn. Schien ein Vampir zu sein.

„Willst du auch zur Versammlung", fragte er lächelnd.

Seth sah den Jungen an. Er schien nicht Älter als 10 zu sein und trug schon ein Schwert.

„Ja. Ich wurde in einem Kampf verwickelt und komme etwas zu spät", log Seth mit verstellter Stimme.

Der Junge sah ihn traurig an.

„Ich hoffe doch, sie sind nicht verletzt. Soll ich Master Seth bescheid sagen, er kümmert sich bestimmt um deine Wunden", sagte der Junge.

Seth hob überrascht die Augenbraue. Diese Geste erinnerte an Severus, da hatte er sie sich ja abgesehen. Severus, wie konnte ich ihn nur töten. Einen Freund ans Kreuz zu nageln. Seth schüttelte sich kurz und lächelte den Jungen an.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich bin unverletzt", sagte er freundlich.

„Schön zu hören, dann gehen wir rein"; sagte Der Junge und machte die Türen auf.

Seth sah sich etwas um. Der Hauptteil der Kammer, war wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er schien nichts verändert zu haben. Doch sein Blick fiel auf eine Wand und er musste schlucken, da hingen Bilder seiner Familie und Freunde. Warum. Warum? Hingen sie hier. Machte es ihm Spaß, seine Opfer noch anzusehen. War er so kalt geworden. Dann sah er zu einem Thron und stockte. Da sahs er, die Haare waren kurz geschnitten, schwarz mit silbernen Strähnen. Die Augen rot. Die Sachen schwarz. Sein Schwert war das des Todes. Passte. Er beriet sich mit 2 Vampiren, als sein Ich plötzlich den Blick hob und ihn ansah. Er lächelte leicht.

„Was ist los Master"; fragte einer der Vampire.

„Lass mich alleine, ich habe einen Gast. Ich habe ihn lange nicht gesehen und möchte mich mit ihm unterhalten", sagte Seth(Zukunft) kalt.

„Aber Master, die Pläne…"; sagte der andere.

„SOFORT", schrie Seth und seine Augen glühten.

Die Diener zuckten zusammen und gingen. Die beiden Vampire zuckten zusammen und verschwanden. Der Junge verneigte sich und ging. Die Türe fiel zu und Seth nahm die Kapuze ab und sah seinem Ich traurig entgegen. Diese sah etwas bleich aus, und lehnte sich zurück.

„Du bist es also wirklich", sagte Seth(Zukunft) leise.

„Hast du wen anderes erwartet", sagte Seth und trat zu den Bildern und sah sie an.

„Tom hat das Versprechen gebrochen", flüsterte Seth(Zukunft) leise.

Seth sah sein Ich an. Er hatte es geahnt. Er war nicht besessen. Nein. Er war er selbst und leidet Höllenqualen. Seth zerriss es das Herz, was war nur geschehen, dass er selber so einen Schmerz in kauf nahm.

„Du hättest wissen müssen, dass Tom alles tun würde um Draco zu retten. Wenn er schon Severus nicht retten konnte", sagte Seth ernst und trat auf sein Ich zu. Dieser rührte sich nicht, als Seth das Schwert nahm und es betrachtete.

„Ein Schwert was aus der Dunklen Magie, aus Hass, aus Leid, aus Trauer und aus Tot geschmiedet wurde. Wie viel Blut klebt daran", flüsterte Seth leise und Tränen liefen.

Seth(Zukunft) nahm ihn sanft das Schwer aus der Hand und legte es zu Boden. Er sah seinem Alten Ich in die Augen und legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange.

„Zu viel, um es in deine Reinen Hände zu lassen", flüsterte Seth(Zukunft) und wischte ihm die Tränen weg.

„Sag mir warum. Sag mir, was passieren wird. Sag mir, warum wir so Leiden müssen", flüsterte Seth und sank auf die Knie. „Warum, habe ich alle getötet die ich liebe."

Seth(Zukunft) seufzte und sah auf die Fotos.

„Es kann nicht immer Frieden herrschen. Im Letzten Kampf, da spürte ich, dass die Welt auseinander bricht. Das Gleichgewicht war zerstört. Ying und Yang, waren aus dem Gleichgewicht. Tom sagte einmal, wo Gutes ist, muss auch Böses sein. Wo Böses ist, da muss das gute sein", flüsterte Seth(Zukunft) leise.

Seth sah ihn geschockt an.

„Eine Magievereinigung, war unser Untergang. Verstehst du", sagte Seth(Zukunft).

„Aber warum. Warum, muss es Schwarz und Weiß geben? Warum können die beiden Magiearten nicht verschmelzen", schrie Seth verzweifelt und versuchte die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdängen wie er seine Familie und Freunde tötete.

Seth(Zukunft) zog sein Ich in eine Umarmung. Es war schon komisch mit anzusehen, wie die beiden sich umarmten. Vergangenheit und Zukunft vereint. Das Böse und das Gute, lagen sich in den Armen. Sei Ideale, die verschiedner nicht sein konnten. Seth schluchzte und krallte sich an sein zukünftiges Ich. Der strich ihm über den Rücken.

„Glaube mir. Ich leide Qualen. In meinen Träumen sehe ich jeden Tot, den ich begangen habe. Glaube mir, ich habe viele getötet. Auf die ein oder andere Art, die noch nicht mal Avicus getan hat. Ich sah den verzweifelten Blick von Severus. Der hass, bei Azrael. Die Liebe, bei Ric. Den Verraten, bei meinen Freunden. Doch, ich wusste, dass Tom niemals, diesen Part hätte übernehmen können. Ein Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse herzustellen, fordert Opfer auf beiden Seiten. Etwas Gutes zu tun und etwas Schlechtes. Am Anfang habe ich gedacht, was sind ein paar Menschenleben, gegen die Rettung der Welt. Ich habe gedacht ich könnte es aushalten. Doch, die Opfer mussten Größer werden. So musste ich an Freunde….und Familie ran. In der letzen Schlacht, als Avicus in meinem Körper war, spürte ich die Macht die mich umgab. Ich gebe zu, sie war verlockend. Doch durch ihn wurde, meine Gabe des Traumsehens verstärkt", sagte Seth(Zukunft) erschöpft und setzte sich in den Stuhl.

Seth sah ihn besorgt an und nahm seine Hand.

„Was hast du gesehen", fragte er leise. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Das war zu viel. Das war einfach zu viel.

„Das Ende der Erde"; flüsterte Seth(Zukunft) leise.

Seth riss die Augen auf und sah sein Ich geschockt an. Das konnte nicht möglich sein. Wie konnte, man das Ende der Welt vorhersehen. War das möglich.

„Ja. Es ist möglich. Ich sah es. Das Ende der Muggel, die sich durch Krieg und Atomwaffen tötete. Die Umwelt, die zerstört wurde, so dass das Klima eine zweite Eiszeit hervorrufen würde. Die Morde. Den Krieg. Den Hass", flüsterte Seth verzweifelt.

„Aber…warst du mal draußen. Es herrscht Trauer, Leid, Hass und Tod. Ist das besser las das Ende der Welt. Ist es besser in einer Welt zu Leben, wo du deine Familie getötet hast? Wo du deine Freunde verraten hast", schrie Seth verzweifelt. Er verstand sich ja, er hatte so die Muggel und den Rest der Zauberwelt gerettet, doch zu welch einem irrsinnigen Preis.

„ich weiß….ich weiß, was da draußen vor sich geht. Ich sehe es jede Nacht. Ich bin es schließlich, den sie fürchten. Ich greife nicht immer persönlich in das Geschehen ein. Das Gleichgewicht der Welt muss im Einklang sein. Ein paar Morde im Monat. Bringt uns ein weites Jahr Zeit. Ich habe gedacht, ich finde eine Möglichkeit. Ich habe gedacht, ich kann es beenden, doch ich fand keine Lösung", schrie Seth (Zukunft) sein altes Ich an.

Seth sah zu Boden. Es stimmte. Wie sollte man so einen Kreislauf der Welt aufhalten. Gab es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit, ihn zu umgehen. Seth ballte die Fäuste.

„Ich weiß. Es ist schwer mit anzusehen. Es bricht dir das Herz. Es zerreist dich. Doch ich habe keine andere Wahl. Das Schicksaal einer Welt, liegt in meinen Händen. Ich habe mich nicht um diese Aufgabe gerissen und glaube mit. Sie zerreist mir meine Seele und mein Herz. Ich bette, jeden Tag dafür, dass ich aufwachen würde. Das ich aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen würde und ich in Dracos Armen liegen würde. In den Armen der Menschen, die ich liebe. Das ich meine Kinder umarmen kann, sie küssen kann, mit ihnen lachen kann. Doch ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich kann es nicht", flüsterte Seth(Zukunft) und sah Seth mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Was kann ich tun. Wenn du selbst in den Jahren keine Lösung gefunden hast. Wie soll ich sie dann finden", saget Seth verzweifelt.

Sein Ich wollte gerade antworten, als es klopfte. Seth zog sie die Kapuze über, als die Türe aufging.

„Master. Verzeiht die Störung, doch es ist alle bereit für den Angriff. Wir sollten nicht länger warten", sagte er.

„Natürlich. Du hast Recht, ich werde kommen. Sag den Truppen, ich komme"; sagte Seth kalt und griff nach seinem Schwert und trat neben Seth. Er lege ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das solltest du dir Lieber nicht ansehen"; sagte er und ging.

„WARTE. Was hast du vor"; schrie Seth. Doch Sein ich lächelte Traurig und verschwand. Seth stand starr da, das konnte nicht sein oder. Das würde er nicht tun. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er rannte los. Als er außerhalb, der Schutzschilde angekommen war, apperierte er.

Seth rannte was das Zeug hielt, als er den Rauch, über Sirius alten Haus sah. Auf einen kleinen Hügel blieb er starr stehen. Diese Bild brannte sich in sein Gedächniss ein und er würde es sicher niemals mehr vergessen. Die Armee von ihm, brannte das Haus nieder. Er sah Sal, der bei lebendigem Leib verbrannte. Er sah Draco, der sich schützend vor seine Kinder warf, als er von einem Avada getroffen wurde. Er sah sich selber mit Tom kämpfen. Er sah die Vampire die, die Kinder aussaugten. Seth rannte los, doch stieß gegen eine Barriere. Er hämmerte dagegen. Sein Ich, sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Auch Tom entdeckte ihn.

„HÖR AUF. ICH FLEHE DICH AN"; schrie Seth und sank vor dem Schild auf die Knie.

Seth(Zukunft) lächelte ihn an.

„Finde einen Weg. Finde einen Weg, diese Zukunft nicht geschehen zu lassen. Finde einen Weg, in dem ich nicht mein Herz und meine Seele verlieren. Du hast etwas, was ich hier nicht mehr habe. Freunde. Familie. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich und versuche alles alleine zu machen. Vertrau ihnen. Ihr werdet es schaffen. Ich bitte dich", sagte Seth(Zukunft) bevor er Tom, das Schwert durch den Magen jagte.

„NEIN", schrie Seth aus vollen Herzen. Die Szene verschwand und er tauchte am See von Hogwarts wider auf, wo er weinend in sich zusammensank. Er hatte den Tempus gesprochen. Sein Ich, hatte ihn zurückgeschickt. E schlug mit der Faust in den Boden. Blut lief.

„NEIN", schrie Seth aus vollen Herzen. Die Erde bebte. Der Wind wehte und Seths Augen waren rot. Im Schloss, sahen alle. Seth sah aus den Augenwinkel seinen Bruder auf ihn zu laufen, gefolgt von den anderen. Tom kniete sich neben ihn und sah seinen Bruder geschockt an.

„Seth….was…was ist passiert…geht's dir gut", sagte Tom aufgeregt und sah Seth besorgt an.

Seth schüttelte den Kopf und sah seine Familie und Freunde an.

„Verzeiht mir…oh bitte verzeiht mir", flüstert Seth und sank bewusstlos in Toms Arme.

„SETH."

**Ende. Kapitel 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 Seths Qualen.**

_Hallo zusammen. Weiter geht es_

Es waren 2 Tage vergangen, seid Seth aus der Zukunft gekommen war. Seitdem war er bewusstlos. In wenigen Tagen würden die Ferien beginnen. Tom wachte an dem Bett seines Bruders, als Severus rein kam. Tom hob seinen Blick nicht, er sah einfach nur verzweifelt auf seinen Bruder, den seid Tagen Albträume plagten.

„Wie geht es ihm", flüsterte Severus und sah traurig auf Seth, dem mal wieder Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Tom wischte sie ihm weg und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er leidet Sev. Er leidet in seinen Träumen, was immer in der Zukunft passieren wird, es muss furchtbar sein", flüsterte Tom.

„Hat Sal eine Möglichkeit gefunden ihn aufzuwecken", fragte Severus und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Nein. Seth blockt seine Gedanken. Sogar bewusstlos, ist er in der Lage seine Gedanken zu verschließen. Manchmal fragte ich mich, wie groß seine Macht wirklich ist", sagte Tom zitternd.

Es klopfte und Poppy kam rein. Sie sah traurig auf Seth und wandte sich dann Tom zu.

„Die Versammlung fängt gleich an. Albus wartet auf euch. Keine Sorge Tom, ich bleibe bei ihm", sagte Poppy sanft.

„Danke Poppy", sagte Tom und strich Seth über die Wange. Severus nickte Poppy zu und die beiden gingen. Poppy seufzte und ging in ihr Büro, als Seth die Augen aufschlug. Er kam langsam hoch und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Verdammt", keuchte er.

Poppy kam aus ihrem Büro und sah Seth erleichtert an.

„Gott sei Dank, du bist aufgewacht", sagte Poppy und reichte Seth einen Trank. Seth nickte und trank ihn leer.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos", sagte Seth nur.

„2 Tage. Du hattest hohes Fieber und Alpträume", sagte Poppy und nahm das Glas entgegen.

Seth stand auf und sah Poppy an.

„Wo sind die anderen", fragte Seth, als er sich ankleidete. Poppy sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Du muss liegen bleiben Seth. Dein Körper ist noch geschwächt und….."

Doch ehe Poppy sich versah, stand Seth vor ihr und sah sie entschuldigend an. Er murmelte etwas und Poppy fiel in Seths Arme. Seth legte sie sachte zu Boden und trat aus der Türe. Hogwarts war wie leer gefegt. Seth spürte die Energie seiner Freunde. Die Versammlung war also in der Großen Halle. Seth aber, ging zu See und setzte sich dort ans Ufa. Der Wind wehte und Seth schloss die Augen.

„Warum hast du mich zurückgeschickt. Warum", flüsterte Seth gegen den Wind. Er hatte immer noch das Bild vor Augen, wie er seine Familie tötete. Das Gleichgewicht der Erde wieder herzustellen, wie um alles in der Welt sollte das gehen. Gab es überhaupt einen weg diese Zukunft zu verhindern. Seth liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Sag mir wie ich das anstellen soll", flüsterte Seth und hoffe auf eine Antwort.

/_Vertraue auf deine Fähigkeiten und auf dein Herz/_

Seth riss die Augen auf und eine Person erschien vor ihm. Es war sein Ich.

„Wie", stotterte Seth und stand auf.

„Ich kann nicht lange bleiben und ich werde es auch nicht. Meine Zeit ist zu Ende. Ich kann nicht mehr. In diesem Moment, sterbe ich gerade", sagte Sein Ich.

Seth sah sein Ich geschockt an. Er starb, er selber starb.

„Aber…..wie…..", sagte Seth zitternd.

„Tom", sagte Sein Ich nur.

„Aber du hasst ihn getötet", schrie Seth verzweifelt.

„Meinst du, dass Tom sich einfach mit einem Schwert töten lässt. Du kennst unseren Bruder doch. Bevor ich das Schwert aus seinen Körper zog, belegte er mich mit einem Dunklen Fluch. Der Seelentöter. Tom hat diesen Spruch niemals in seinen Leben angewandt. Ironie, dass er es an mir zum ersten Mal tat. Aber, er starb eh, dass war es ihm wohl wert", flüsterte Seth aus der Zukunft.

Seth sank auf die Knie.

„Das ist doch alles Irrsinn. Ein Albtraum. Wie soll ich das Gleichgewicht der Welt wieder herstellen. Das ist unmöglich", schluchzte Seth und sah sein Ich verzweifelt an.

Seth(Zukunft) legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn mit warmen Augen an.

„Du hast Sie. Menschen, die dich lieben. Menschen, die dich brauchen und dir vertrauen. Zusammen findet ihr einen Weg. Doch ich bitte dich, vergesse was du gesehen hast. Dein Herz zerspringt vor Trauer. So kannst du nicht gewinnen. Werde erst mit dir im Reinen und dann mach dich gestärkt ans Werk. Ich vertraue dir und ich weiß, dass du das schaffen wirst, wo ich versagt habe. Bitte. Bitte, lass mich nicht zu werden, lass uns nicht so werden", flüsterte er und fing an zu verschwinden.

„NEIN", schrie Seth verzweifelt.

Sein Ich lächelte ihn noch einmal an und verschwand mit Tränen in den Augen. Seth sank auf die Knie und der Himmel wurde Dunkel. Der Wind wehte stark, donnert grollte, der Regen fiel auf Seth hinab. Die Blitze zuckten über den Himmel. Seth Blickte auf und hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, auch wenn sie einigen nicht gefallen würde. Doch sein Ich, hatte Recht. ER musste er wieder mit sich selber klar kommen, um diese Zukunft zu verhindern.

Tom und die anderen sahsen, nach der Versammlung in der Großen Halle. Als die Türe aufgerissen wurde und eine verzweifelte Poppy in die Halle gestürmt kam.

Draco ging sofort auf sie zu, als sie erschöpft vor ihm stehen kam.

„Was ist passiert? Ist was mit Seth", fragte Draco besorgt.

Poppy hielt Draco ein Denkarium hin. Draco sah sie fragend an.

„Seth ist verschwunden. Er ist aufgewacht, hat mir einen Schlaffluch auf den Hals gehetzt und ist verschwunden. Das lag auf dem Bett, mit einem Nachricht, dass es für euch ist", sagte Poppy.

Albus und Minerva halfen Poppy sich hinzusetzen, während Draco das Denkarium auf den Tisch stellte.

„Aktiviere es", sagte Lucas nur und sein Blick schien besorgt.

Draco berührte das Denkarium. Ein Licht blendete alles. Als die Freunde die Augen öffneten, standen sie am See.

„Wahnsinn. Diese Denkarien sind einmalig", sagte James und sah sich erstaunt um, doch sein Blick wurde ernst, als er sah wer da am Baum stand. Er schluckte.

Sirius, der den Blick seines Freundes sah, folgte ihm und sah bleich auf seinen Patenesohn.

„Seth", flüsterte er und alle sahen zu dem Baum, wo Seth stand, den Blick gesenkt.

„Daddy", flüsterte Lillian und spürte regelrecht die Trauer.

Auch Remus zuckte unter den Gefühlen von Seth zusammen. Verzweiflung, Trauer, Hass, Liebe. Remus begann zu weinen. Seth hob den Blick und alle schluckten, als sie die Leeren Augen von ihm sahen.

„Seth", fragte Draco und sah seinen Seelenstein an, der schwarz war. Trauer.

Seth seufzte und sah auf den See.

„Ich werde fortgehen", sagte Seth nur und löste entsetzen, bei den anderen aus. Lillian sah ihren Vater fassungslos an. Lucas verstand gar nichts mehr und Tom sah zu Boden.

„Warum", flüsterte er.

Seth lachte leise.

„Wenn du denkst, dass dieser Kampf schrecklich war Tom. Dann wirst du zusammenbrechen, wenn du weiß, was in der Zukunft passieren wird. Ich sah es. Ich sah es, es brannte sich in mein Gedächniss und glaube mir, diese Bilder werden mich verfolgen. Ich bin Momentan, keine Gute Gesellschaft. Ich kann es kaum ertragen, euch anzusehen, mit euch zu sprechen, weil mir dann die Bilder die noch passieren werden in meinen Kopf rumspucken. Ich muss erst mit mir ins Reine kommen, bevor, ich euch erzählen kann, was passieren wird. Ich muss erst meine Stärke wieder finden, sonst kann ich nichts tun. Ich bitte euch, dass zu verstehen und mich nicht zu suchen. Gebt mir die Zeit, damit ich wieder zu mir selbst finden kann"; sagte Seth leise und alle sahen die Erschöpfung bei ihn.

Ric sah seinen Sohn besorgt an. Seth litt Höllenqualen, dass sah man ihn an. Ric lächelte und nickte.

„Wann wirst du wieder kommen", fragte Ric sanft und alle sahen ihn geschockt an. Was sollte das, wollte Ric ihn gehen lassen.

Seth sah seinen Vater an und ein kleines Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Er wusste, dass Ric ihn gehen lassen würde. Er wusste, dass sein Vater, sah wie sehr er leidet. Doch dann zuckte das Bild durch seinen Kopf, wie Ric starb. Seth hielt sich den Kopf. Alle sahen ihn besorgt an. Ric spürte den Stich in seinen Herzen und das Bild in Seths Kopf. Er keuchte auf und riss geschockt die Augen auf. Seth verfluchte sich selbst, dass seine Baierre kurz riss und sah Ric an. Ric war bleich und er zitterte.

„Verstehst du nun Vater. Dass ist nur eines der Bilder die in meinem Kopf sind. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Ich flehe euch an, lass mich gehen", sagte Seth verzweifelt und Tränen flossen.

„Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte Ric und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Das Denkarium erlosch und sie standen in der Halle. Ric sah zu Türe, wo Seth stand. Die Haare kurz, mit silbernen Strähne, das Schwer des Todes und des Lebens hingen an seiner Seite. Draco sah seinem Liebsten in den Augen und lächelte. Seth verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

2Jahre später

„SIRIUS", schrie Lillian und rannte mit dem Zauberstab an einem verwirrten Tom Riddle vorbei.

Lucas kam Kopfschüttelnd neben ihn zum Vorschein.

„Kann mir mal einer sagen, was dass gerade war", fragte Tom amüsiert.

„das mein Lieber Onkel. War Lillian, die Sirius jagt, da er versucht hat, die Weihnachtsgeschenke zu finden", sagte Lucas amüsiert.

Tom lachte und Lucas ging. Tom trat auf den Großen Balkon und sag auf sein Reich. Es war zugeschneit und der See zugefroren. Es war Friedlich und Weihnachten stand vor der Türe. 2 Jahre waren seitdem verschwinden von Seth vergangen. Seth schrieb zwar ab und zu Briefe, doch keiner konnte ihn finden. Hermine und Ron, durften nichts sagen. Es war einfach zum verrückt werden. Ric, der einen kleinen Einblick in die Gedanken von Seth bekommen hatte, war danach so verstört, dass er sich sein Gedächniss gelöscht hatte. Was musste Seth ertragen, wenn es selbst Ric aus der Fassung brachte. Es fing an zu schneien, als Tom eine Hand auf der Schulter spürte. Er sah in die Augen seines Mannes und grinste.

„Bedrückt dich etwas Tom", fragte Severus und zog Tom in seine Arme.

„Ich denke an Seth", sagte Tom und seufzte.

Severus nickte nur, auch er machte sich Sorgen um Seth. Er konnte die Augen von Seth nicht vergessen, als er aus der Zukunft zurück kam. Leer und voller Verzweiflung.

„Seth ist stark", sagte Severus und drückte Tom sanft. Tom nickte nur und sah Lillian, die Sirius durch den Schnee jagte. Lilly und Lucas rannten lachend hinterher und Remus stand am See und lachte.

„Jedes Jahr, dass selbe", sagte Tom lachend.

„Typisch der Flohfänger", sagte Severus nur kopfschüttelnd.

„..Tom Sev", sagte jemand.

Severus sah hinter sich und grinste Alexis an. Tom kniete sich vor die nun 6 Jährige Tochter von Neville und hob sie auf seine Arme.

„Hallo du Kleine Maus. Wo kommst du denn her", fragte Tom und Alexis kicherte.

„…Papa und die anderen", sagte sie lachend.

„Ah, sie sind also alle da und du sollst uns holen", sagte Tom und kitzelte sie.

Sie lachte und Severus grinste. Tom liebte die Kleine und er alberte gerne mit ihr herum. Alexis, war ein kluges Mädchen, auch wenn sie erst 6 Jahre als war. Sie spürte sofort, wenn es Tom nicht gut ging.

„Gehen wir", sagte Tom und die drei machten sich auf den Weg. Im Salon, sahsen alle und lächelten Tom an.

„Hat Alexis dich gefunden"; sagte Neville lächelnd.

„Sie findet dich immer. Ich frage mich wie sie das macht", sagte Natheniel und sah von seinem Buch auf.

Tom stellte Alexis auf den Boden. Die ging zu Sirius und hüpfte auf seinen Schoß.

„Schnuffel", sagte sie lachend.

Sirius kitzelte sie durch und Alexis lachte auf.

„Na Flohfänger, hat Lillian dich erwischt", sagte Severus und setzte sich neben Bill.

„Aha Feldermaus", sagte Severus, doch Alexis boxte ihn und sah ihn böse an.

„Mach Platz Schnuffel", sagte sie und alle fingen, bei Sirius Gesicht an zu lachen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah Neville an.

„Ich glaube, sie hat zuviel Kontakt mit Tom", sagte er lachend.

„Sie wird ne Rumtreiberin"; sagte Pansy.

„Gott bewahre"; sagte Minerva und alle lachten.

Severus blickte auf, als die Türe aufging und Natheniel rein kam.

„Hallo zusammen", sagte er und küsste Lillian zur Begrüßung. Lillian grinste ihren Freund an.

„Wo warst du so lange", fragte Lillian und Natheniel legte den Arm um sie. Severus schmunzelte, ja die beiden gaben ein schönes Paar ab. Sein Blick ging zu Lucas, der Anastasia kraulte, dass die beiden zusammen kamen war echt ein Wunder gewesen.

„Ich habe noch ein paar Geschenke besorgen müssen"; sagte Natheniel und nickte Albus zu.

„Direktor"; sagte er lächelnd.

Albus lachte.

„Du musst mich auch immer ärgern oder?", sagte Albus lächelnd.

„Wie war das mit Rumtreibern", fragte Minerva nur lachend.

Sirius wollte gerade antworten, doch Severus sah ihn mit einem Todesblick an. Sirius schmollte. Draco lachte und sah aus dem Fenster. Er hatte zu schneien begonnen. Plötzlich erschein Toms Hauselfe und sah ihn verängstigt an.

„Master. Verzeiht die Störung, doch im Garten steht ein Fremder", sagte sie zitternd.

Tom sprang auf und ging auf den Balkon, von wo man eine Klare Sicht auf den Garten hatte. Sein Schwert erschien in der Hand. Der Wind wehte und Tom trat hinaus. Er ging zum Geländer und suchte den Garten ab, als er die Person fand. Sie Stand am See und ein langer Umhang wehte im kalten Wind. Alexis kam rausgetappt und lachte vergnügt auf.

„Alexis komm rein"; sagte Neville schnell.

Tom hob Alexis hoch und sah weiterhin auf die Person. Sie rührte sich nicht. Ric trat neben Tom.

„Was meinst du Tom", fragte Ric, auch er hatte eine Hand an seinem Schwert.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich spüre keine Aura", sagte Tom. Er wollte noch mal hinsehen, doch die Person war verschwunden.

„TOM", schrie Sal plötzlich.

Tom drehte sich um und hatte ein Schwert an der Kehle. Alle wichen zurück und Tom sah ihn schwarze Augen, die ihn kalt ansahen.

„Eure Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind lausig….du bist als Tom….", sagte der Fremde kalt. Azrael wollte angreifen, doch das Schwert an Toms Kehle drückte zu. Blut tropfte zu Boden. Tom keuchte auf.

„Ich würde da bleiben. Sonst ist eurer Anführer Tot", sagte er nur kalt.

„Was….wollen sie….", keuchte Tom.

„BOMBADA", schrie eine Stimme. Die Terrasse bekam risse. Der fremde lies das Schwert kurz sinken, das nutze Tom und sprang mit Alexis auf den Arm ins Zimmer. Der Balkon stürzte ein. Der Fremde sprang hoch, machte einen Salto und kam geschickt auf den Boden auf. Er blickte in de Luft, wo ein Mädchen auf dem Dach stand. Sie grinste ihn an. Tom und die anderen waren in den Garten gerannt und sahen bleich auf das Mädchen, was auf ihrem Dach stand. Der Fremde sah sie kalt an.

„Ich wusste, dass du hier auftauchen würdest", sagte der Fremde nur.

„Meinst du, ich lasse dich leben", sagte das Mädchen und sprang von Dach. Im Fall zog sie ein Schwert und griff an. Der fremde währte geschickt ab. Beide standen sich gegenüber.

„Rika Ushia", sagte der Fremde nur.

„Ich weiß, wie ich heiße Shuya"; sagte das Mädchen und rannte auf ihn zu. Doch plötzlich tauchte eine dritte Person, zwischen den beiden auf und wehrt die Schwerter mit beiden Händen ab. Die beiden sprangen zurück und sahen die Person bleich an. Auch Draco und die anderen rissen die Augen auf.

„Seth", sagte Severus leise.

Seth sah die beiden kalt an und eine Schwarze Aura umgab ihn. Rika schluckte und verneigte sich.

„Verzeiht bitte Master. Ich hatte kein Recht ei zugreifen", sagte Rika und sank auf die Knie.

Seth ließ ein Schwert in seiner Hand erscheine. Ric keuchte, bei der Macht dieses Schwertes auf. Seth sah Shuya an.

„Verschwinde aus meinen zu Haue. Oder ich werde dich töten", sagte Seth kalt, so das es allen kalt über den Rücken lief. Shuya grinste nur und verschwand in einer Feuersäule. Seth ließ das Schwert verschwinden und sah Rika an.

„Was habe ich dir über vorschnelles Handeln gesagt Rika", sagte Seth nur,

„Ich soll es nicht tun", sagte Sie leise.

„Steh auf Rika, es ist Ok. Dieses Mal, bin ich sogar froh, dass du es getan hast. Sonst währe noch was Schlimmeres passiert"; sagte Seth und Rika stand auf und grinste.

Seth sah seine Familie an, die in mit weiten und geschockten Blick ansahen.

„Hallo zusammen", sagte Seth leise.

Ehe sich einer versah, hatte Seth seine Kinder im Arm. Diese warfen ihn um, so dass sie im Schnee landete.

„Dad", schluchzte Lillian. Seth drückte sie an sich und grinste. Rika lächelte nur.

„Seth. Ich werde erst mal gehen. Meine Familie wartet. Wir sehen uns dann nach den Feiertagen"; sagte Rika.

Seth stand auf und nickte.

„Grüß alle von mir und pass auf dich auf", sagte Seth warm und Rika umarmte ihn.

„Du auch auf dich", sagte sie und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke.

„Seth" sagte Draco und umarmte ihn. Seth seufzte und schloss seinen Engel in die Arme. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet.

„Gehen wir rein", sagte Albus.

Die Freunde gingen rein. Drinnen zog sich Seth den Mantel aus und alle staunten nicht schlecht. Seth trug einen Japanische Kampfrüstung.(Kennt ihr die neuen Klamotten aus Fluch der Karibik 3. So müsst ihr euch das vorstellen.) Tom sah Seth fragend an.

„Soll ich jetzt meinen, dass du in Japan warst", sagte Tom und umarmte Seth. Seth lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich war in Singapur", sagte Seth und setzte sich neben Sirius, der ihn angrinste.

Seth nickte Albus zu, der froh war das es Seth gut ging. Ric umarmte Seth und sah ihn besorgt an. Seth sah in die Augen seines Vatres und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast dir das Gedächniss gelöscht. Warum wundert mich das nicht Vater", sagte Seth nur und murmelte etwas. Ric keuchte plötzlich auf und sah Seth traurig an.

„Ich wusste nicht, was es mit dieser Erinnerung auf sich hat Seth. Sie war schrecklich und ich wollte sie nicht behalten, bis ich nicht wusste, was sie zu bedeuten hatte"; sagte Ric und ließ sich von Sal aufs Sofa ziehen.

Seth betrachtete alle und grinste. Sie sahen gut aus. Die 2 Jahre, hatten ihnen gut getan. Frieden und Freiheit, doch das würde bald wieder Enden. Seth lehnte sich zurück und ein Glas Wodka erschien in seiner Hand. Er trank es und faltet die Hände zusammen.

„Eigentlich, wollte ich die Geschichte nicht am Weihnachtsabend erzählen. Doch, ich glaube, ihr werdet eh keine Ruhe geben. Ich werde euch erzählen was in der Zukunft passiert ist: Doch ich bitte euch, mich nicht zu unterbrechen", sagte Seth und schloss die Augen. Er holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. Bei jedem Wort, wurden die Freunde bleicher. Lillian lag in Natheniels Armen, der fassungslos auf Seth sah. Tom zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ric weinte hemmungslos, während Sal ihn hielt. Draco hatte sich zu Seth gesetzt und seine Hand genommen. Sirius sah einfach nur bleich an, während Remus sich nicht rührend konnte. Die anderen schwiegen, mit Tränen in den Augen. Seth stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Die Freunde waren unfähig sich zu rühren und starrten fassungslos zu Boden. Draco rührte sich als erster und ging vorsichtig auf Seth zu, der starr nach draußen sah. Er hatte Angst, er hatte Angst, dass seine Familie und seine Freunde ihn hassen würden. Verachten würde, für dass was er getan hatte. Draco legte die Hand auf Seths Schulter und zog ihn sanft zu sich, so dass Seth Draco in die Augen sah. Draco, sah die Angst und den Schmerz in ihnen. Er wischte Seth die Tränen weg und zog ihn in seine Arme. Seth weinte, er weinte bittere Tränen und sackte auf die Knie. Draco ließ ihn nicht los. Seths Kinder gingen auf ihre Väter zu und umarmten beide. Die Freunde sahen traurig auf die Familie. Tom stand auf und verließ den Raum. Sal und Ric sahen ihn traurig hinterher. Ric und Seths Blick trafen sich und Ric sah die Schuld in Seths Augen.

Plötzlich hörte alle einen Schrei und das zu Bruch gehen von Scheiben.

**Ende**.

Tja Leute, dass war es mal wieder. Wie werden die anderen jetzt wohl reagieren. Wer ist Rika und wer ist Shuya? Was ist mit Tom los? Was ist Seth in den 2 Jahren passiert? Was ist das für ein Schwert? Das alles im nächsten Chap.

Blaire


	5. Chapter 5

**Tom und Seth**

_Frohe Ostern. Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht zu lange warten lassen. Dieses Chap ist kurz aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch. _

Alle sahen geschockt nach oben. Toms Schreie hallten durch das Gebäude. Alexis fing an zu weinen und Neville zog sie in seine Arme. Sal wollte zu seinem Sohn, doch Seth packte ihm am Handgelenk. Sal sah Seth fragend an.

„Das muss Tom mit sich alleine klären Vater. Wenn du jetzt da rein gehst, wäre das ein Fehler", sagte Seth deutlich.

Alle sahen Seth geschockt an. DA leidet sein Bruder Qualen und er blieb die Ruhe selbst.

„Was…Wie kannst du das sagen Seth. Tom leidet. Wer weiß, was er da anstellt", schrie Sal und riss sie los. Doch Seth hatte ein Schwer gezogen und stellte sich vor Sal. Sal wich geschockt zurück, als er in Seths rote Augen sah. Das Schwert in seiner Hand glühte.

/ Was zum, dachte Sal/

Seth sah seinen Vater mit kalten, gefühllosen Augen. Seine Energie knisterte.

„Zwing mich nicht dich daran zu hindern zu Tom zu gehen, Vater"; sagte Seth kalt und allen lief es kalt den Rücken runter.

/ Was ist mit ihm los", dachte Bill/

/Seth", dachte Albus/

/Diese Macht, dachte Severus/

/Ich habe Angst…Angst vor Seth…das, dachte James/

/Seth was ist los mit dir, dachte Sirius bleich/

Seth schloss die Augen und das Schwert verschwand. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er in die geschockten und verängstigten Gesichter seiner Familie und Freunde. Ja, dachte er. Sie spüren die Veränderung. Sie Spüren die Macht. Soweit ist es also schon gekommen, dass sich meine Familie vor mir fürchtet. Draco sah den Schmerz in Seths Augen und ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie Seth auf die Wange. Alle sahen Draco an. Seth seufzte und legte die Hand auf Dracos.

„Wieder gut", fragte Draco sanft und strich Seth über die Wange. Er verstand Seth. Nachdem, was er ihnen erzählt hatte, spielten seine Gefühle verrückt. Sie haben Angst. Angst, dass die Zukunft war wird. Angst, das Seth ihr Untergang sein wird.

Seth sah Draco in die Augen-

/Warum/

/Weil ich weiß, wie es in dir aussieht Seth. Du bist mein Mann und Seelenpartner. Ich habe keine Angst. Ich vertraue dir. Ich vertraue dir, bis in den Tot Seth./

Seth schloss die Augen und seine Energie beruhigte sich wieder. Als er die Augen öffnete, sahen sie Draco mit Liebe und Hoffnung entgegen. Draco nickte und umamte Seth.

„Willkommen zu Haue Seth", flüsterte Draco.

Seth nickte nur leicht und sah Sal entschuldigend an. Dann ging er hoch zu seinem Bruder.

„Dad", fragte Liv und sah Draco fragend an.

Draco sah seine Tochter an. Doch plötzlich zerbrachen alle Fenster. Lucas reagierte schnell und sprach ein Schild über alle. Die Scheibenstücke prallten dagegen.

Lucas sah nach draußen und wurde bleich. Da stand Seth und vor ihm lag Tom.

„TOM"; schrie Ric und rannte raus. Die Freunde rannten hinter her.

„Seth. Was zum Teufel soll das", schrie Sirius seinen Patensohn an und knallte gegen ein Schutzschild.

„Siri", sagte Remus und half ihm hoch.

Seth sah traurig auf Tom, der spuckte Blut und kam keuchend hoch.

„Dad", sagte Lillian nur leise. Sie verstand nicht, was da zwischen den beiden vor ging.

„Tom", sagte Seth nur und hielt seinem Bruder die Hand hin. Tom sah Seth nur an und schlug die Hand dann weg. Alle sahen Tom geschockt an. Er schlug die Hand seines Bruders weg. Was ist da los.

Seth sah ihn nur traurig an.

„Hasst du mich? Verachtest du mich? Kannst du mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, weil du weiß, was ich tun werde? Weil du weiß, dass ich alle tötet werde? Das ich eine Zukunft aufbauen werde, die niemand für möglich gehalten hat? Weil ich niemanden vertraut habe? Oder weil ich dir nicht gesagt habe", sagte Seth leise.

„…Ja…..genau…warum…WARUM MUSS ES IMMER UM DICH GEHEN"; schrie Tom und schlug zu. Seth hatte den Schlag geschickt abgefangen und sah Tom nun in die Augen.

„Wollen wir tauchen Tom? Willst du tauchen", sagte Seth kalt und der Wind wehte.

Alle sahen geschockt auf die beiden Brüder. Ric hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sal war es zuviel er wollte hin, doch plötzlich tauchte Rika auf und stellte sich vor die Freunde.

„Was"; sagte James.

„Du bist doch das Mädchen von vorhin", sagte Sirius.

Rika aber sah Sal mit ernstem Blick an.

„Ich bitte Sie Master Slytherin. Greifen sie da nicht ein. Seth weiß, was er tut. Er sah es kommen", flüsterte sie leise.

Sal sah das Mädchen geschockt an. Seth wusste, dass Tom so ausrasten würde. Aber wie?.

Tom sah Seth bleich an.

„Willst du Tom. Willst du der jenige sein, der Severus am Kreuze hängt. Willst du der jenige sein, der Ric am Lebendigen Leibe verbrennt. Willst du es sein, der Albus, Minerva tötet. Der Hogwarts zerstört. Der Natheniel, die Augen ausreise. Der Lillian und Lucas mit einem Avada tötet. Der Liv erhängt. Der Sirius erschießt. Der Sal enthauptet…."

„HÖR AUF"; schrie Tom und sank weinend auf die Knie.

Seth sah ihn kalt an. Die Hand zu Fäusten beballt. Die Augen Rot. Eine Schwarze Energie umgab ihn. Der Wind wehte und der Himmel zog sich zu. Die ersten Regentropfen fielen. Blitze zuckten. Alexis schmiegte sich an ihre Mutter und weinte leise. Sie verstand nicht was los war. Pansy schluckte. Die anderen sahen gebannt auf die beiden. Sie konnten den Blick nicht abwenden.

„Warum nicht Tom. Warum soll ich aufhören? Du wolltest die Wahrheit haben. Wills du Leiden so wie ich? Willst du Albträume haben, die dich deinen Taten mit ansehen lässt. Willst du meine Zukunft. Glaube mir, ich würde sie liebend gerne los werden. Ich würde gerne schreien. Ich würde gerne fliehen. Ich würde gerne einfach Tot umfallen und diese Situation vermeiden. Doch es geht nicht Tom. Es geht nicht, ich kann es nicht und weißt du warum. Weil ich kleinem dieses Schicksaal wünsche. Weil ich keine, diese Last auflegen würde. Weil ich niemanden, so etwas Qualvolles gönne", sagte Seth leise.

Tom sah Seth an und wurde bleich. Seth weinte.

„Seth", flüsterte Tom leise.

Seth sah seinem Bruder in die Augen.

„Als ich dich in der Zukunft getötet habe, hast du mich auch getötet. Deine Worte waren. Niemand soll so ein Schicksaal haben und besser wird streben jetzt zu zweit als du alleine. Verzeih mir, dass wir nicht gesehen haben wiesehr du geleidet hast. Verzeih, dass wir dich gehasst haben. Verzeih unsere Unfähigkeit"; flüsterte Seth.

„Oh Seth"; flüsterte Serena leise und Tränen liefen.

„2 Jahre Tom. 2 Jahre, voller Schmerz. 2 Jahre voller Schuldgefühle. 2 Jahre mit der Frage, Warum und Wie konnte das geschehen. 2 Jahre ohne Antworten. 2 Jahre Qualen. 2 Jahre Training. 2 Jahre Macht. 2 Jahre Rache. 2 Jahre mit der Antwortet. Ich bin Schuld", sagte Seth ernst und blitz schlugen zu Boden.

„Was", sagte Ric leise.

„Ich bin Schuld. Wenn ich nicht alles alleine gemacht hätte, wer weiß", sagte Seth und sah in den Himmel.

„Seth", flüsterte Draco.

Seth lächelte Tom an.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du ausrastest. Ich habe sogar eher damit gerechnet. Aber als ich Servus erwähnte und wie ich ihn tötete, da war es aus mit deiner Ruhe oder? Tom, du bist nicht Schuld hörst du. Du hättest mich nicht aufhalten können. Du hättest nichts tun können. Der Plan stand. Er ist gescheitert. Wir haben eine 2 Chance. Ich will nicht, dass es noch einmal passiert. Ich will nicht noch mal leiden müssen", sagte Seth zitternd. Tom stand auf und zog seinen Bruder in die Arme.

„Verzeih mir Seth….Verzeih, das ich an dir gezweifelt habe", flüsterte Tom und drückte seinen Bruder an sich.

Der Himmel klärte auf und die Sonne kam wieder raus. Rika atmete auf.

„Gott sei dank. Ich dachte schon das schlimmste"; sagte sie fröhlich.

Seth und Tom traten auf die Freunde zu. Seth sah Rika an.

„Was machst du denn hier"; sagte Seth amüsiert.

„Ach weiß du…DEINE ENERGIE HAT FAST UNSEREN TEMPEL ZERSTÖRT DU IDIOT"; schrie Rika und schmollte.

„Gomen"; sagte Seth sanft,

Rika seufzte und klopfte Seth auf die Schulter.

„Nicht schlimm. Aber pass auf. Deine Magie ist stärker denn je. Und ich will nicht einspringen müssen und sie versiegeln. Pass auf dein Temperament auf"; sagte sie lächelnd.

„Werd ich", sagte Seth nur.

„Wir sehen uns in 2 Tagen, wenn das Treffen stattfindet"; saget Rika nickte allen zu und verschwand.

„Will ich wissen, was da sollte"; fragte Tom Seth.

„Noch nicht Tom. Alles zu seiner Zeit", sagte Seth nur.

Alexis hüpfte von dem Arm ihrer Mutter und ging zu Seth. Seth kniete sich vor sie und lächelte sie an.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe, Kleine Maus"; sagte Seth sanft.

„Pah. Ich bin nicht Klein"; schimpfte Alexis.

Alle lachten.

„Seth..fliegst du mit mir", fragte Alexis mit einem Hundeblick.

„Lexi", sagte Neville nur.

Seth nahm sie auf den Arm und schloss die Augen. Weiße Schwingen ragten aus seinem Körper und als Seth die Augen öffnete waren sie Golden. Ric sah Seth fragend an.

„Später Dad", sagte Seth sanft und schwebte vom Boden ab. Alexis lachte auf, als Seth höher flog.

Draco lächelte, als er Seths entspanntes Gesicht sah.

„Er liebt das Fliegen einfach", sagte James und trat neben Draco. Draco schmunzelte und sah James an.

„Genau wie du auch oder?."

James lächelte ihn an und sah in den Himmel.

„Man ist Frei. Alles scheint vergessen, sobald man den Himmel berührt", sagte James verträumt.

„Du kannst ja auch mal poetisch sein"; sagte Severus.

Alle lachten und James wurde rot.

Lucas rannte los. Flügel in schwarz ragten aus seinen Rücken und er erhob sich in die Luft. Draco sah wie er neben Seth flog und seinen Vater anlächelte.

/Er hat ihn vermisst/

Sal und Ric jedoch gingen. Azrael sah ihnen verwirrt nach. Seth, der von oben sah, dass seine Eltern gingen, sah ihnen Traurig nach. Das Gespräch würde nicht einfach werden. Es wird schwer werden. Denn sie hatten keine Ahnung, was nach kommen würde. Seth war klar, dass er nach Weihnachten offen reden musste. Das sie eine Möglichkeiten finden müssten, die Zukunft zu umgehen. Seth seufzte.

„Was ist los Dad", fragte Lucas.

„Nimmst du Lexi mal kurz", sagte Seth und gab Lexi seinem Sohn. Seth nickte ihm dankbar zu und schwebte zu Boden. Im Landen, bildete sich ein schwarzer Kampfanzug um Seth. Als er landete, waren seine Augen schwarz. Draco schluckte, als er sah wie trainiert Seth war. Seth ging an ihm vorbei und nickte. Draco verstand, er musste mit seinen Eltern reden.

Die Freunde sahen ihm nach und sie hatte alle eine Frage. Was ist in den 2 Jahren passiert?

Sorry, dass es so kurz ist. Aber ich teile die Gespräche auf. Im Nächsten Chap wird ein Gespräch zwischen, Sal, Ric und Seth stattfinden. Außerdem Weihnachten.

Also bis bald Rebecca


	6. Chapter 6

_**Elementmagie und Auraseher**_

_Hy Leute. Weiter geht es. Viel Spaß euch allen. Ach eine Bitte. Ich glaube, nicht alle wissen, dass meine Fanfiction unter einem Neunen Namen weitergeht. Ihr kennt ja, meine Reviews Schreiber. Sagt ihnen doch bitte bescheid. Danke._

Seth fand seine Eltern im Salon. Er trat rein und versiegelte die Türen. Sal sah ihn geschockt an, denn er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Seth ihnen gefolgt war. Seth setzte sich seinen Eltern gegenüber und sah sie sanft an.

„Ihr habt Fragen", sagte er leise und lehnte sich zurück.

„Die Zeitebenen sind verschwommen. Der Tempus nutzlos und sogar Zeitumkehrer funktionieren nicht mehr. Weißt du was da los ist", fragte Ric vorsichtig, er hatte Angst, Angst auf die Antwort, die er befürchtete. Angst, dass Seth etwas Dummes tat.

Seth lächelte leicht. Ja, er ahnte, dass seine Eltern es bemerken würde. Sie waren schließlich Erben der Zeit und des Raumes. Engel und Dämonen. Seth nickte nur leicht.

„Ja. Ich weiß es. Doch ich kann es euch noch nicht sagen. Doch keine Angst, ich selber habe es verursacht", sagte Seth nur.

Sal sah seinen Sohn fassungslos an, während Ric bleich wurde. Hatte er seinen Sohn gerade richtig verstanden.

„Du..hast die Zeitlinien verschwinden lassen", stotterte Ric und hoffte nur, dass er sich verhört hatte.

„Du hast die Sprüche der gesamten Zauberwelt geblockt", sagte Sal fassungslos. Wie stark war Seth um Himmels willen geworden und was war in den 2 Jahren passiert.

„Ja. Schon vor 1 Jahr. Es war nötig", sagte Seth nur und sah Sal an.

„SETH", hörte man die Stimme von Sirius und ein knallen.

Seth sprang auf und rannte los. Ric und Sal hinter ihm. Seth rannte nach draußen und sah sich Shuya gegenüber. Seth verstärkte den Griff um sein Schwert und sah ihn ernst an. Doch als er Shuya grinsen sah, seufzte er erleichtert auf und ließ das Schwert verschwinden.

„Shuya. Ich hatte nicht so schnell mit dir gerechnet", sagte Seth und gab ihm die Hand. Alle sahen die beiden fassungslos an. Vor wenigen Stunden wollten die beiden sich noch gegenseitig killen und nun gaben sie sich friedlich die Hand. Was war da los.

„Sorry Seth", zwinkerte Shuya nur. Remus runzelte die Stirn. Dieses Grinsen und diese zwinkern erinnerte ihn an etwas, doch er kam nicht drauf woher. Seth, der Remus runzelnde Stirn bemerkte, grinste leicht.

/Remus hat ein gutes Gespür/

/ER ist ja auch ein Werwolf. Vergesse das nicht/

Seth grinste Shuya an und wandte sich dann an seine Freunde.

„Leute, dass ist Shuya Yamamoto. Ein Freud und Verbündeter. Außerdem ein Spion, in den Reihen von Avicus Männern"; sagte Seth und Shuya nickte allen zu.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch erschreckt habe. Ach und, dass mit dem Schwert an deinem Hals tut mir auch Leid Tom. Hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu sehr überrascht", grinste Shuya. Er schien seinen Spaß zu an dem ganzen hier zu haben.

Alle sahen Shuya sprachlos an. Was zum Teufel lief hier. Shuya verneigte sich vor Draco und nickte Tom zu.

„Du gehörst zu Dad", fragte Liv vorsichtig. Sie verstand gar nichts mehr. Ihr Vater war mächtig, mächtiger als er je war.

„Ja. Ich diene deinem Vater mit Seele und Herz. Mit Verstand, Liebe und mit meinem Leben": sagte Shuya ernst und Seth seufzte hilflos.

„Du bist unverbesserlich Shuya", sagte Seth und ließ sich von Draco umarmen.

Shuya schmunzelte, als er die beiden so sah, doch wurde auch etwas traurig. Ja. Vielleicht würde doch alles gut gehen und er könnte auch glücklich werden. Seth, der die Stimmung von Shuya bemerkte, sah ihn traurig an.

„Wolltest du was bestimmtes Shuya", sagte Seth deshalb.

„Was…ach ja. Du hast was vergessen", sagte Shuya, schnipste und ein Sack erschien.

„AH DIE GESCHENKE"; sagte Seth und ließ den Sack verschwinden. Alle lachten.

„Sonst hättest du Doof dagestanden Boss", sagte Shuya und Seth sah ihn ernst an. Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an. Boss. Shuya zog die Luft ein. Verdammt, das hatte er vergessen.

„Seth"; fragte Ric nur.

„Ich will Antworten Sohn. Du hast mal eben die Magie der Zauberwelt verändert. Ich will wissen, Wie? Und Warum", sagte Sal sauer und seine Äugen wurden rot. Seth schüttelte den Kopf und sah Shuya an, der Sirius, die ganze Zeit musterte.

Seth trat vor und schloss die Augen. Shuya sah Feuersäule, die sich um Seth bildete.

„Oha", sagte er lächelnd und zog sein Schwert. Als die Säule verschwand, wichen alle geschockt zurück. Seths Augen waren rot. Die Haare silbern mit schwarzen Strähnen. Ein schwarzer Kampsanzug bildete sich um seinen Körper und er hielt 2 Brennenden Schwerter in der Hand.

„Was zum", keuchte Azrael, und wich zurück. Diese Macht erdrückte ihn.

„Fantastisch"; sagte Erebros nur,

„Die 4 Elemente in einem vereint. Das gab es zuletzt vor 5000 Jahren und das nicht mal in diesem Ausmaß", sagte Morwin und sah Seth ehrfürchtig an.

„Wie hast du das geschafft", fragte Serena nur. Sie musterte Seth von oben bis untern, man sah den Trainierten Body. Man spürte regelrecht seine Magie. Die Luft schien zu knistern.

„Ich versteh kein Wort"; sagte Sirius und Shuya schmunzelte leicht.

„Seth, hat gelernt, die Elemente zu nutzen"; sagte James und sah Sirius an. Der sah erst fassungslos zu Seth, dann zu James und dann….

„WAS", sagte Sirius und sah seinen Patensohn geschockt an. Wow das war mega. Aber wie hatte er das angestellt.

„Aber nicht nur das, die 4 Blutlinien in ihm sind im Einklang. Er kann auf sie zurückgreifen. Getrennt, oder zusammen", sagte Regulus und musste aufpassen nicht auf die Knie zu gehen. Seths Magie und sein Können waren unglaublich.

„Wow", sagten die Kinder.

Albus nickte anerkennend, dazu gehört hartes Training und eine Menge Geduld.

„Ich will das auch Lernen"; sagte Lucas begeistert. Seid er Seths Macht zum ersten Mal spürte, wollte er genau zu werden wie sein Vater. Er wollte ihm helfen. Eine Stütze sein und ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren.

Auch Natheniel nickte und sprang hibbelig hin und her. Sie hatten Blut geleckt und fanden es geil. Die Macht und das Wissen zog sie an. Sie waren entschloss zu helfen. Sie wollten Avicus stoppen. Diese Zukunft durfte nicht passieren.

„nein. Das ist viel zu gefährlich", sagte Minerva nur.

„Doch, ihr werdet es lernen" unterbrach Seth Minerva, die Seth mit hoffennen Mund anstarrte.

Alle sahen ihn fassungslos an. Lucas riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Hatte sein Vater ihm gerade erlaubt Elemtarmagie zu lernen. Natheniel sah zu Tom, der Seth überrascht ansah.

„Du willst ihnen Elementarmagie beibringen"; fragte Tom um sicher zu gehen noch mal.

„Nicht nur ihnen. Dieser Kampf wird anders, als bisher Tom. Die Armee ist stärker .Die Kreaturen und Waffen mächtiger"; sagte Seth und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Aber", sagte Minerva.

Seth sah sie lächelnd an.

„Es liegt allen im Blut Minerva. Alle Anwesenden hier, haben mindesten 1 Element. Meine Kinder haben 3 Elemente. Sogar Sirius hat 1", sagte Seth amüsiert.

Sirius sah Seth verwirt an.

„Ich habe auch ein Element", sagte er erfreut.

„Natürlich"; sagte Seth.

„Was denn? Was für eines?", fragte Sirius. Alle schmunzelten. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde ja was werden. Der Flohfänger und was lernen. Oh man.

„Überleg mal Sirius. ZU was fühlst du dich am Stärksten hingezogen. Du bist Temperamentvoll. Treu. Ergeißig….."

„Feuer", sagte Remus nur und Sirius lächelte ihn an. Tom seufzte, dass war ja klar, dass sein er das Hitzigste Element bekam.

Alle sahen ihn an und Seth nickte. Shuya lächelte leicht.

„Das ist Richtig. Weiß du dein Element Remus", fragte Seth und sah Remus an, ahnte er doch, dass Remus ein Talent dafür besaß.

„Ich schätze Erde", sagte Remus und lächelte. Seth hatte ihn also durchschaut. War ja klar.

„Stimmt", sagte Shuya und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wowow….ich will auch wissen", sagte Alexis und sprang vor Seth hoch. Alle lächelten über das Verhalten der jüngsten im Bunde.

„Kleine Maus du hast doch….", sagte Pansy doch Seth hob die Hand und kniete sich vor Lex hin.

„Dein Element ist das Wasser", sagte Seth und kitzelte sie. Alexis lachte und knuddelte Seth.

„SUPI"; sagte Alexis und sprang rum

Seth sah Tom an.

„4 Tom, Draco 3, Severus 3. James 1 und zwar Luft"; sagte Seth grinsend und James nickte, dass war ihm klar.

„Woher weiß du, welches Element jemand hat", fragte Liv und sah ihren Vater fragend an.

Shuya grinste nur und Seth warf ihn einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Sagen wir mal es, ist eine Übungssache", sagte Seth nur und wollte das Thema beenden, als Lilly aufkeuchte.

„Aurenseher…du kannst Auren spüren und erkennen", sagte Sie fassungslos.

Seth fluchte innerlich. Hermine, musste deine Tochter alles von dir haben. Sal sah Seth kreidebleich an, denn er wusste, was man aufgeben musste um diese Fähigkeit zu bekommen.

„Was hast du getan", sagte Sal nur. Schon wieder, konnte er seinen Sohn nicht davon abbringen etwas gefährliches, gar Leichtsinniges zu tun. Ric schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er ähnelte Sal in jungen Jahren immer mehr.

„Es ist nötig gewesen Dad. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl", sagte Seth sanft.

„Wovon redet ihr", fragte Tom und sah verwirrt zwischen den beide hin und her.

„Was Sal meint, ist dass man einen Packt eingehen muss. Sogesagt man unterschreibt seine Loyalität einem anderen. Hier dem Reich der Elben, so wie ich annehme"; sagte Lilly und alle sahen sie fragend an.

Seth seufzte und lächelte sie an.

„Du hast eindeutig zu viel von deiner Mutter geerbt", sagte Seth und Lilly wurde rot.

„Seth", fragte Draco sanft und nahm seine Hand.

„Keine Angst, ich habe mit Mowrins Mutter einen Packt. Sie wird mich nicht killen", sagte Seth und Morwin fluchte ihre Mutter gerade zum Himmel. Warum wusste sie davon mal wieder nichts. Ah, man die Frau brachte sie zum Wahnsinn.

„Und wir lernen das alle"; fragte Andre aufgeregt. Er hatte viel darüber gelesen und er wusste, dass ein hartes Stück arbeit auf sie alle zukam.

Seth nickte

„in den 4 Jahren werdet ihr ausgebildet. Dafür ist Shuya da. Außerdem ist Rika ebenfalls dafür zuständig. Natürlich werde ich euch auch ein paar Sachen beibringen. Sal, Ric, Tom, Severus und die anderen, werden Grundlagen machen. Außerdem, werden wir nicht nur magische Waffen benutzen", sagte Seth und zog eine silberne Deasert Eagel hervor.

„Cool Muggelwaffen. Wie im Fernsehen", sagte Sophie aufgeregt

„Aber die Funktionieren hier doch nicht", sagte Laurant und musterte die Silberne Waffe in den Händen von Seth.

Seth legte an und schon schoss. Die Kugel raste auf eine Person zu, die gerade noch ein Schild um sich legen konnte.

„MANNA SETH HAST DU JETZT VOLL DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN. Willst DU MICH ABKNALLEN", schrie Rika und stapfte auf ihn zu.

„Seht ihr. Sie Funktioniert", sagte Seth nur amüsiert.

„Warum sollte sie nicht funktionieren Seth. Wir haben sie umgebaut"; meckerte Rika und sah Seth sauer an.

Shuya schmunzelte nur. Rika sah ihn ernst an.

„UND DU. Was sollte die Show vorhin. Das war nicht abgesprochen"; sagte sie sauer und verschränkte die Arme an der Brust.

„Ähm…musste Improvisieren…ja genau. Sonst hätten die mich enttarnt", sagte Shuya schnell.

Rika sah ihn zögernd an und nickte. Steh steckte die Waffe weg und sah Rika an.

„Leute. Es ist Weihnachten. Was also macht ihr hier", sagte Seth nur.

„Tja meine Familie meinte es täte mal gut hier zu Feiern. Außerdem wollte ich dich mit dem da", sagte Sie und zeigte auf Shuya der sich verwirrt umsah. „nicht alleine lassen."

Seth lachte und Shuya schmollte.

„Na dann", sagte Seth nur. Rika wandte sich den freunden zu.

„Hy. Also ich bin Rika Ushia und bin 18 Jahre all. Ich bin Priestern und Mitglied des Ushia Clans", sagte Sie und verneigte sich.

„DES USHIA Clans in Japan", sagte Lillian sofort aufgeregt.

Seth seufzte und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Rika sah Seth an.

„Tochter vom Hermine", fragte sie nur amüsiert.

„Ja."

„Du kennst meine Mutter", fragte Lillian überrascht.

„Natürlich. Als Priesterin hat man Kontakt mit ihr auch mit Ron. Wo bleiben die eigentlich"; sagte Rika.

„Wie immer ungeduldig", sagte Ron, der mit Hermine im Arm erschien.

„MAM", sagte Lillian und umarmte sie.

Ron sah Seth nur an und lächelte leucht.

„Willkommen zurück Seth. Ich muss sagen, aus dir ist was geworden in den 2 Jahren", sagte Ron und umarmte seinen Freund, bevor er seine Familie und Freunde begrüßte.

Seth umarmte Hermine, die ihn besorgt ansah. Seth lächelte. Hatte er es doch geahnt. Hermine, hatte über ihn gewacht,

„Mine. Bitte, keine Vorschriften jetzt ja", sagte Seth nur flehend.

Hermine seufzte und nickte.

„Können wir jetzt endlich Weihnachten feiern", sagte Alexis und sah beleidigt in die Runde. Alle lachten und gingen in den Salon, wo sich die Kinder auf die Geschenke stürzten und Die Erwachsen Wein tranken. Shuya sahs neben Seth und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm. Als Lucas ihn umschmiss.

„DANKE...DANKE DANKE DANKE", schrie er und rückte Seth, ehe er sich versah hingen Liv und Lilly auch an ihn.

„Wo. Ihr werft mich ja um", sagte Seth lachend und drückte seine Kinder an sich. Es fühlte sich gut an, doch die Erinnerung an sein Zukünftiges ich kam ihn in den Sinn.

/ Ich wünschte ich könnte meine Kinder umarmen doch ich kann es nicht mehr ich kann es nicht./

Seth schluckte leicht. Seine Kinder sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Dad, ist was", fragte Lucas besorgt.

„Nein. Schon gut. Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch"; sagte Seth nur.

Die Kinder sahen stolz auf ihre Schwerter und Kampanzüge. Außerdem hatte jeder von ihnen ein Phönix Ei bekommen. Natheniel trat zu Seth und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Danke", sagte er und umarmte Seth. Seth drückte ihn an sich. Für ihn war Natheniel wie ein Sohn und wenn er daran dacht, was er ihn antun würde, wurde ihm schlecht.

Natheniel hatte dasselbe bekommen, wie seine Kinder. Die anderen Kids, hatten Schwerer und Anzüge bekommen. Seth hatte seinen Eltern, Bücher aus Singapur Geschenk. Ric versuchte Sal gerade eines schon wegzunehmen, da er singst nicht mehr aufhören würde. Severus und Tom, hatte er magische Partnerketten besorgt. Sie zeigten einem, wie es den anderen ging und man konnte sich sofort hin teleportieren lassen. Sirius, James, Regulus und Remus bekamen Umhänge in Drachenleder. Remus freute sich darüber. Bill und Charlie bekamen Armbänder zum teleportieren. Die Kleine Alexis bekam einen Kleinen Kimono und einen neuen Rennbesen. Hermine freute sich über den weißen Umhang und Ron lachte sich über seine Scary Movie Maske tot. Seth sah zu Draco, der seine Geschenke bleich ansah. Er hatte die Selben Klamotten wie Seth bekomme. Außerdem ein Armband mit 3 Steinen und Schwerter. Draco sah zu Seth, der ihn anlächelte.

/Ich erkläre dir die Steine später/

Draco nickte nur und küsste Seth sanft. Shuya und Rika schmunzelten. Sie gönnten Seth all sein Glück. Sie sahsen bis abends noch zusammen, bis sie ins Bett gingen.

Spät in der Nacht, trat Seth in den Garten, wo schon Shuya und Rika warteten.

„Und hat dir Weihnachten gefallen", sagte Seth zu Rika.

„Es war schön, James, Regulus, Remus und Sirius wiederzusehen", flüsterte sie leise.

Steh sah zu Shuya der nickte.

„Es war schön. Ich hänge eh an der Vergangenheit. Es tat gut zu sehen, dass es ihnen gut geht. Jetzt bin ich noch mehr entschlossen zu siegen"; sagte Shuya entschlossen.

Seth nickte, er verstand die beiden. Tja, es war auch logisch. Denn die beiden waren, nicht die, für die sie sich ausgaben. Wenn die anderen, raus finden würden, wer sie trainiert, würde Seth mehr las was zu hören bekommen. Doch der Plan war perfekt, sie hatten eine Chance.

„Dann lasst uns gehen. Wir müssen noch einiges besorgen", sagte Seth und nickte den beiden zu.

Shuya grinste nur und Rika ebenfalls. Beide ließen ihre Illusionen fallen. Rikas Haare wurden länger und ihre Augen grün. Shuya Haare wurden schwarz und lang.

„Ah schon besser"; sagte Rika und reckte sich.

Keiner bemerkte, dass Remus hinter einem Baum stand und bleich auf die drei Personen sah. Das war doch unmöglich oder. Das war ein Traum. Er merkte wie im das Herz laut im Brustkorb schlug, wie durch einen Neben sah er bleich auf die beiden Personen. Da standen doch wahrhaftig Lilly Potter und ein älterer Sirius Black vor ihnen. Wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass Sirius schlief, würde er denken er stehe vor ihnen. Aber Lilly Potter. Warum: Sie hatte sie verraten und warum war sie wieder jung. Was zum Teufel ging da vor. Was hatte Seth vor und vor allem Wie hatte er das angestellt. Was machte Sirius, der mindesten 8 Jahre älter war und Lilly Potter, die 16 war hier. Warum halfen sie Seth. Warum waren sie so stark. Remus sah noch wie die drei in einer Feuersäule verschwanden.

_So das war's mal wieder. Ich hoffe euch hat das Chap gefallen. Tja, was suchen Lilly Potter und Sirius Black aus der Zukunft bei Seth. Was hat er vor? Warum, hat er die Zeitgrenzen verändert. Hat er einen Plan. Warum will er allen kämpfen beibringen? Wie sieht das Training aus. Wartet es ab._


	7. Chapter 7

**Was ist los mit Seth?**

_Hy Leute Sorry, ich lag eine Woche im Krankenhaus. Blindarm und hatte Prüfungen sofort danach. Deshalb erst so spät und so kurz. Morgen habe ich Geburtstag und dann schreibe ich wieder versprochen. Also viel Spaß, in diesem Chap, werdet ihr euren Augen nicht trauen. Denn Die Zukunft spielt eine Rolle. _

Remus Lupin sahs am See und beobachtete Seth, der mit seiner Tochter im See herum tobte. Eines der seltenen Blicke der letzten Zeit. Es waren 2 Tage seid Weihnachten vergangen. 2 Tage, seitdem Remus das unmögliche gesehen hatte. Er war sofort zu Albus gegangen um ihn zu Bitten, das Fwaks seine Gedanken verschleierte. Seth wollte bestimmt nicht, dass das einer mitbekam. Doch Remus fragte sich, warum Seth ihn an diesem Tag nicht bemerkt hatte. Sonst würde er jemanden in 2 Km länge spüren und er war noch nicht mal 200 Meter weg. Remus lehnte sich an den Baum und seufzte.

„Du grübelst mal wieder Remus", fragte Albus Dumbledore und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Kann man so sagen Albus. Ich weiß nicht was, doch mit Seth stimmt etwas nicht Albus", seufzte Remus und sah zu seinem Patenkind. So viele Jahre kannten sie sich schon, er hatte immer noch das Bild im Kopf, wo er Harry…nein Seth das erste Mal sah. Ein lieber Junge, der es hasste berühmt zu sein. Der es liebte zu fliegen. Was in diesen Jahren passier ist, kam Remus so unwahrscheinlich vor. Aus dem lieben, netten, schüchternen Jungen, ist ein Kämpfer geworden, der dem Tot schon mehr als einmal entkommen ist.

Draco trat neben die beiden und nickte ihnen zu.

„Draco, schon wieder zurück"; sagte Remus und lächelte ihn an.

„Ja. Obwohl ich es hasse. Bei den Muggeln dauert das Haare schneiden immer so lange", lächelte Draco.

„Warum gehst du dann zu ihnen", fragte Albus.

„Weil sie es am Besten können"; sagte Draco und sah zum See, wo Seth gerade raus kaum. Sein Gesicht war ernst und Draco sah ihn Stirnrunzelnd an.

„Da stimmt was nicht", sagte er leise.

Ehe sich einer versah erschien Shuya und rannte zu Seth, der plötzlich auf die Knie sank.

„SETH", schrie Draco, sein Schrei hallte über das Anwesen und alle hörten Dracos Schrei und machten sich auf den Weg.

Shuya kniete sich neben Seth, der leichenblass war und zitterte.

„Seth….was ist los", sagte Shuya, zauberte eine Decke und legte sie ihm um. Lillian, kniete sich besorgt neben ihren Vater.

„Daddy", flüsterte sie leise.

Seth keuchte und sah Shuya an.

„…..wir haben ein Problem….ein…großes….Problem….", sagte Seth zitternd und er wurde immer bleicher.

„Seth"; sagte Draco, der mit anderen kam. Tom sah besorgt auf seinen Bruder.

„Was hast du gesehen"; sagte Rika und hatte schon ihr Schwert in der Hand.

„…..geht…sofort…..in….die Unterwelt….er….will….das….Flammenschwert….", sagte Seth und brach zusammen.

Shuya fing ihn auf und legte ihn in Dracos Arme.

„Haltet ihn warm, er soll liegen bleiben", sagte Shuya und nickte Rika zu, die beide verschwanden.

Draco sah besorgt zu Seth, der bewusstlos in seinen Armen lag. Sal hob seinen Sohn auf die Arme und brachte ihn ins Haus. Er legte ihn aufs Sofa und deckte ihn zu.

„Kann mir mal einer sagen, was zum Teufel, dass gerade war"; sagte Sirius und sah besorgt zu Seth.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung"; sagte James und sah zu Severus.

„Was ist ein Flammenschwert", fragte Liv und sah ihren Vater fragend an.

Draco sah zu Tom, der ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatte.

„….ein….Flammenschwert..ist auch ein Seelenschwert", keuchte Seth der langsam hoch kam und sich den Kopf hielt,

Alle sahen Seth besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir"; fragte Draco besorgt und nahm Seths Hand.

Seth drückte sie und nickte nur. Severus hielt ihn einen Trank hin. Seth nahm ihn dankbar an und kippte ihn runter.

„Danke Sev", sagte er und bekam wieder Farbe.

Sal sah ihn fragend an.

„Seelenschwert", fragte er nur und sah ihn durchdringend an, er spürte, dass Seth Geheimnisse hatte. Geheimnisse die den Kampf beeinflussen würden. Davon ging er aus.

„Ja. Das Flammenschwert, ist eines der Mächtigsten Schwerter überhaupt. Es ist versiegelt, in den Tiefen der Hölle. Unter der Lava. Nur sein Besitzer kann damit umgehen und es rufen. Es ist mächtig. Avicus hätte vor 1nem Jahre, damit einfach getötet werden können", sagte Seth.

„Wow", sagte Natheniel leise.

„Aber, wie kann man es dann stehlen", fragte Lillian. Seth schmunzelte. Hermine 2, dachte er.

Seth seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare. Das würde was werden. Wie sollte er das nun wieder erklären. Doch indem Moment erschein Shuya und setzte sich neben Seth. Seth machte einen Wink mit der Hand und der Raum kühlte ab. Ein Glas Wasser erschein in Shuyas Hand, der Seth dankbar ansah.

„Und", fragte Seth, als Shuya ausgetrunken hatte.

„Wie wir es uns gedacht haben. Er benutzt deine Vergangenheit", sagte Shuya und sah besorgt zu Seth, der aufstand und zum Fenster trat. Die Fäuste geballt die Augen rot.

„Wie lange meinst du wird er brauchen", flüsterte Seth leise.

„Keine 4 Jahre Seth, dafür ist seine Macht jetzt schon zu groß. So sehr ich mir wünschte, dass ich mich irre"; sagte Shuya und ließ das Glas zu Eis werden, was zersprang.

„Wow. Du kannst das auch", fragte Lillian und sah Shuya an.

„ja, ich beherrsche auf 2 Element", grinste er und ging zu Seth. Legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter. Seth sah ihn nicht an.

„Seth…."

Seth seufzte und wurde von Shuya in eine Umarmung gezogen. Draco beobachtete das ganze skeptisch. Seth sah Shuya dankbar an. Man sollte ja nicht vergessen, wer das wirklich war. Rika erschien und Shuya lachte. Rika war schwarz verkohlt. Auch Seth lächelte, als er Rikas Gesicht sah. Sirius brach in lachen aus, was von Rika mit einem Todesblick beobachtet wurde.

„Alles ok"; fragte Seth sie dann doch.

„Ja, DEIN Schwert ist in Sicherheit", sagte sie und setzte sich. Doch sie merkte, dass es plötzlich still war und sah dann in Seths bleiches Gesicht. Dann schluckte sie. Verdammt, sie hatte es verraten. Alle sahen Seth an.

„wie war das"; sagte Sal langsam und musste aufpassen nicht auszurasten. Sein Sohn besitzt ein Seelenschwert, das so mächtig war.

„Ja, dass Seelenschwert ist meines", sagte Seth nur.

„Aber wie"; sagte James nur.

„Mein Ich"; sagte Seth und sah aus dem fenster. Der Himmel wurde langsam dunkel. Der Wind wehte leicht und die Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Seth schloss die Augen.

„Dein Ich", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Mein Ich, aus der Zukunft hat vor gesorgt", flüsterte Seth leise.

„Warte mall….willst du damit sagen, dass dieses Schwert aus der Zukunft kommt", fragte Tom leichenblass. Seth öffnete die Augen und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder. Der sah den Schmerz in den Augen seines Bruders.

„Die Seelenschwerter sind aus der Zukunft, es gibt nicht viele davon. Eines in mächtig, so mächtig das ich hoffe es nicht einsetzen zu müssen. Ich trainiere dafür, falls es nötig sein wird. Das Flammenschwert ist eins von 4 Schwertern, dass Severus in der Zukunft erschaffen wird", sagte Seth und sah zu Tom.

Der sah Bleich zu seinem Mann, der sich setzten musste. Das konnte nicht wahr sein oder. Er selber würde in der Zukunft so starke Schwerter, so gefährliche Schwerter erfinden. Was würde ihn zu so etwas bringen. Er sah Seth verzweifelt an. Seth lächelte leicht, ahnte er doch die Frage die Severus auf dem Herzen lag.

„Wegen mir. Du hast die Schwerter erschaffen, damit Tom mich damit tötet"; sagte Seth und diese Satz hing schrecklich in der Luft. Tom zog scharf die Luft ein und Tränen liefen.

„Was", stotterte Severus nur und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ich war mächtig in der Zukunft Severus. So mächtig wie ich jetzt bin. Glaube mir, meine wahre Stärke, hat selbst mir einen Schrecken eingejagt"; sagte Seth und deutete auf 2 Armbänder.

„Was sind das", fragte Regulus nur.

„Magieblocker"; sagten Hermine und Lilly.

Seth lächelte sie an und Hermine sah in den Moment, das Lächeln von Harry Potter, genau wie vor 15 Jahren las er das erste Mal einen Besen bestiegen hatte. Hermine, liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Magieblocker", fragte Albus nur und sah Seth erstaunt an.

„Ich habe meine Magie geblockt ja, Ich kann sie noch nicht steuern. Nicht alles an ihr. Deshalb, hat Rika mir spezielle Magieblocker anfertigen lassen. Ich hatte vorher noch 3 Stück, dich ich lernte meine Magie besser kennen und zu benutzen. So konnte ich sie ablegen", sagte Seth nur. Er wollte das alles noch nicht sagen, doch wie es aussah lief ihnen mal wieder die Zeit davon.

„Aber wie konnte man das Schwert dann stehlen wollen", fragte Andre.

„Genau, es ist doch dein Schwert und nur du kannst es benutzen oder?", fragte Laurant.

Seth seufzte, jetzt kam der Teil, den er eigentlich nicht verraten wollte. Shuya legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Man kann das Schwert stehlen. Jemand der Seths Blut besitzt"; sagte Shuya nur und Seth sah zu Boden.

„Was"; fragte James verwirrt.

„Warte mal", sagte Ric plötzlich und stand bleich auf. Er sah Seth ernst an. Seth wich seinen Blick aus. Dann sah er zu Shuya und Rika.

„Ihr kommt nicht aus dieser Zeit…oder?"; sagte Ric leise, so leise, dass man ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Aus Angst, dass er mit dem was er da sagte, Recht hatte.

Seth schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es war klar, dass sein Vater es bemerken würde. Er war ein König der Engel. Sal zog die Luft ein und Tom sah fassungslos zu Seth.

„Sag mir das, das nicht wahr ist Seth"; flüsterte er. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Nach all dem was passiert war, mischte sich Seth wieder in die Zeit ein. Obwohl sie geschworen hatten, es nie mehr zu tun.

Seth wusste, was in Tom vorging und er verstand ihn. Sie hatte sich geschworen sich nicht mehr in die Zeit einzumischen. Doch er hatte es getan, er hatte die Zeitebenen verschwinden lassen. Er hatte die Zeitreisen für alle außer ihm selber unmöglich gemacht. Seth atmete tief durch und sah in die Augen seins Bruder. Tom wich zurück, als er seinen Verdacht bestätigt sah.

„Du hast es getan. Du hast dich eingemischt", flüsterte Tom fassungslos.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl Tom. So sehr ich versucht habe einen anderen Ausweg zu finden. So sehr ich es versucht habe. Ich konnte keinen anderen Weg finden", sagte Seth zitternd.

„WAS FÜR EINEN WEG", schrie Tom und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Alle sahen Tom besorgt an. Aber auch Seth. Sie hofften, dass es jetzt keinen Streit eben würde. Auch sie waren besorgt und verstanden Seth nicht. Doch sie vertrauten ihm.

Seths Augen wurden schwarz. Seine Augen leer und ausdruckslos. Das alle schlucken musste. Kein Gefühl nur Leere. Keine Seele nur Schmerz und Hass. Waren sie so Blind gewesen. Sahen sie die Leiden von Seth nicht.

„Den Weg, den ich gehen muss Tom. Den Weg, der Avicus vernichtet. Der Weg, den ich gehen muss, damit ihr Leben könnt. Den Weg, der euch eine Zukunft ohne Tod durch meine Hand bringt. Der Weg, der mir von euch aus der Zukunft offenen gelegt wurde. Ich weiß, ich habe geschworen, dass ich mich nicht in die Zeit einmische. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie viel mich dieser Schritt gekostet hat. Doch um ihn zu töten, hatte ich keine andere Wahl", sagte Seth und sank gegen Shuya. Shuya packte Seth am Arm und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Seth", sagte Shuya nur und setzte ihn aufs Sofa. Seth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke…..es geht wieder"; sagte Seth leise. Doch Alle merkten, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Seth, du hast dich einfach überanstrengt. Gönn dir einen Tag Pause. Shuya und ich machen das schon. Du nimmst bald einen neuen Blocker ab. Also muss dein Körper fitt sein", sagte Rika und grinste ihn an. James der das lächeln sah, bekam einen Stich ihm Herzen. Er wusste nicht warum, dich dieses Lächeln erinnerte ihn jemanden.

„Sie hat Recht Seth. Komm zur Ruhe"; sagte Shuya nur.

„Wie denn bitte uns…."

Doch plötzlich tauchte ein Phönix auf und landete neben Seth.

„Shila"; flüsterte Seth bleich.

„So wollte ich meinen Phönix nennen", sagte Natheniel nur.

Seth lächelte ihn nur an und nahm den Stick aus Shilas Kralle.

„Danke meine Schönheit: Sag deinem Herrn, einen schönen Gruß und sie sollen auf sich aufpassen ja"; flüsterte Seth und alle sahen die dicken Tränen.

Der Phönix schmiegte sich an Seth und verschwand. Seth aktivierte den Stick. Aus dem plötzlich ein Bild erschien. Alle schreien auf.

„Das….das….", sagte Lillian und sah zu Natheniel.

„Das bin ich", flüsterte Natheniel.

Das Bild lächelte sein Ich an.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so gut aussah", sagte Natheniel aus der Zukunft. Er sah zu seinen Väter und wurde traurig.

„Sohn", fragte Tom leise. Er war geschockt, da war sein Sohn. Aus der Zukunft und er sah Fertig aus.

„Hallo Dad…Vater", flüsterte Natheniel aus der Zukunft leise. Seth hielt sich zurück, er wollte nicht stören.

„Was", sagte Severus mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Eine Lange Geschichte. Die Seth euch nachher bestimmt gerne erzählt", sagte Natheniel aus der Zukunft und Seth grummelte vor sich hin. Von wegen und das wird was werden.

„Alles ok bei euch", fragte Shuya jetzt und Natheniel grinste ihn an.

„Natürlich, wir treten den Schattendämonen Kräftig in den Arsch. Lilly und Lillian sind draußen und haben Wache. Anna und Alexis sind am schlafen und ich sitze über meinen Büchern. Die anderen trainieren", sagte Natheniel(Zukunft)

„Gut zu hören, dass es euch gut geht", sagte Shuya nur und atmete auf.

„Und dir gefällt es wohl in der Vergangenheit was. Obwohl ohne Cyber Space würde ich umkommen", lachte er.

„Kinder"; sagten Seth und Shuya nur.

Natheniel grinste und atmete tief durch. Sein Blick wurde ernst.

„Wie läuft es bei euch"; fragte er dann.

Seth faltet die Hände zusammen.

„Das Schwert ist sicher. Ich hoffe sie finden nicht so schnell die anderen Verstecke. Ich bin noch bei 2 Blockern. Ich komme aber gut voran. Morgen beginnen wir mit dem Training der anderen", sagte Seth und sah Natheniel an der nickte.

„Das sind doch gute Nahrichten. Laut unsern Prognosen, wird Avicus vollständig in 3Jahren erwacht sein. Ihr sied trotz des Jahres verlust gut in der Zeit. Hast du schon mit der deiner Vergangenheit geredet Seth"; sagte Natheniel ernst.

„Zum teil ja. Es läuft auch ok. Das Training beginnt in allen drei Zeiten", sagte Seth.

„Na dann. Ich melde mich bald bei euch", sagte Natheniel und sah zu seinen Eltern.

„Pass auf dich auf Sohn", sagte Tom mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Natürlich Vater, ich hatte gute Lehrer"; sagte Natheniel und der Stick erlosch. Seth sackte auf die Knie und keuchte, Schweiß tropfte zu Boden. Seth bekam nur noch mit wie Shuya ihn auffing, dann wurde alles schwarz.

Ende.

So Leute. Na überrascht. Tja, was hat Seth wohl vor. 3 Zeitebenen? Warum? Im nächsten Chap erfahrt ihr mehr. Aber erst werde ich morgen mal 21 und es wird gefeiert. Dann schreibe ich weiter. BIS DANN:

REBECCA


	8. Chapter 8

**Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft/ Seths Geheimnis**

_So Leute, weiter geht es. Heute wird es traurig. Seth aus der Zukunft taucht auf. Seths Geheimnis und Plan werden gelüftet. Danke für eure Glückwünsche. _

Shuya legte Seth aus Sofa und sah ich besorgt an. Er hasste es, er hasste es mit ansehen zu müsse, wie Seth litt. Jedes Mal wenn wer sich auf diese Reise begab, musste er diese Prozedur mitmachen. Er fluchte innerlich, dass sie keinen anderen Weg gefunden hatten. Obwohl dieser Plan genial war, zu genial. War er auf gefährlich, so gefährlich, dass Seth streben könnte und sogar die Welt wie sie jetzt war, aufhören würde zu existieren. Sich in die Zeit einzumischen, kostet Kraft und auch Mut. Ein falscher Schritt und man könnte alles verändern. Shuya, der in Gedanken war, merkte nicht wie Tom sich neben ihn stellte und auf die Knie sank. Er nahm Seths Hand in seine und Tränen liefen.

„Sag mir bitte, dass ihm nichts passieren wird", flüsterte Tom und Shuya schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er sah Rika an, die zu Boden sah und dann zu Tom, der ihn flehend ansah. Shuya seufzte. Warum musste er das wieder erklären. Tom vertraue ihnen noch nicht ganz. Genau wie Sal, der uns am Liebsten Killen würde. Shuya sah zu Sirius der an der Wand lehnte. Er musste grinsen. Ja, er blieb ruigh. Er vertraute Seth, obwohl, er uns am liebsten einen Avada aufhalten würde.

„Tom….hast du keinen Vertrauen zu deinem Bruder"; fragte Shuya und Tom sah ihn fassungslos an. Was erlaubte der Kerl sich. Toms Augen funkelten und wurden rot. Shuya grinste. JA Tom war schon immer schnell auf 180 zu bringen, dass würde sich auch in der Zukunft nicht ändern.

„Tom, beruhige dich"; sagte Sirius plötzlich und alle sahen ihn an. Sirius, hatte in den letzen Tagen nicht viel gesagt. Er war ruhig geworden für seine Verhältnisse. Remus sah seinen Mann fragend an.

„Vertraust du ihnen"; fragte Remus und musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht verriet. Wenn Sirius und die anderen wüssten, wen sie da vor sich hätten, dann wäre hier der Teufel los.

Sirius sah zu Shuya und nickte nur.

„Ich habe Seth noch nie so gesehen. Seine Augen vorhin, waren ohne Gefühl. Was immer er vor hat. Es kostet ihn Kraft, eine Menge Kraft und Mut. Wenn wir uns jetzt streiten, helfen wir ihm nicht damit. Wir sollten uns nicht wie Kinder benehmen, wir sind im Krieg und Shuya und Rika sind mächtige Verbündete. Seth vertraut ihnen und Seth, hat uns bisher nie enttäuscht Außerdem kommen die beiden aus der Zukunft, auch ihre Welt ist bestimmt nicht gerade schön und sie haben viele Verluste erlitten. Denn auch in ihren Augen sehe ich schmerz und Hoffung, dass Seths Plan gelingt. Ich möchte nicht streiten, denn Tränen und Blut sind genug vergossen worden. Daher bitte ich euch alle, vertraut ihnen und wenn nicht geht ihnen aus den Weg und lasst sie ihr Arbeit machen. Ich möchte Seth nicht enttäuschen und ihm zur Seite stehen, so gut ich kann", sagte Sirius entschlossen und sah auf die sprachlosen, fassungslosen Gesichter seiner Freunde.

Shuya grinste nur in sich hinein und Rika fing laut an zu lachen. Shuya sah sie böse an.

„Ach komm schon Shuya…..das war gut Sirius…wirklich. Jetzt weiß ich warum in der Zukunft alle auf dich gehört haben", lächelte Rika ihn an und Sirius sah sie erstaunt an.

„Du kennst mich in der Zukunft"; fragte er vorsichtig, doch Rika lächelte ihn aufmunternd an,

„Ja Sirius, ich kenne dich in der Zukunft und ich sage dir eines, du bist ein Wunderbarer Vater für Lilly, ein wunderbarer Freund für alle hier und ein Toller Kämpfern", sagte Rika und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn warm an.

„Wirklich….ich stehe niemanden im Weg"; fragte Sirius noch mal.

„Nein Sirius. Du bist nicht wegzudenken", sagte nun Shuya und sah zu Seth, der die Auge offen hatte. Seth grinste leicht.

„Gute Neuigkeiten"; fragte Rika und alle sahen sie verwundert an, doch als sie sahen das Seth wieder hochkam und lächelte, fragten sie sich was passiert war,

„Wie geht es denn Harry so"; kicherte Rika und Seth sah sie an.

„Och…ganz gut, außer das Professor Snape denk er wäre wahnsinnig geworden, da er plötzlich gut in Träne ist"; lachte Seth und stand auf. Er schloss die Augen und stand in Trainings Klamotten wieder da. Er reckte sich.

„Sonst alles ok", fragte Shuya nur.

„Die Zeitebenen überschlagen sich genau in 3 Jahren Shuya. 3 Jahre Zeit um den Dämonen in den Arsch zu treten. 3 Jahre um zu Trainieren", sagte Seth nur.

Rika hüpfte in die Luft.

„Endlich….ich dachte schon wir fangen gar nicht mehr richtig an"; sagte sie und zog das Schwert.

„Langsam…Rika…von Schwerter ist noch gar nicht die Rede. Erst mal müssen sie ihren Körper fitt halten", sagte Seth und Rika schmollte.

„Ach menno….", sagte sie und steckte das Schwer t weg.

„Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt", fragte Shuya. Seth nickte und zauberte einen Tisch her mit verschieden Plänen und Tafeln. Seth zog einen Plan raus, und die Kinder seufzten.

„Stundenpläne"; sagte Laurant geschockt.

„Ich ahnte es"; sagte Sophie und sah hilflos zu Andre, dem bei dem Plan das lächeln vergangen war,

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", fragte Tom, der über Natheniels Stundenplan lugte.

„Ich Spaße nicht Tom", sagte Seth ernst, als er Lucas den Plan gab, dem schien das ganze Spaß zu machen.

„Das sind 12 Stunden Trading am Tag"; sagte Lucius bleich.

„Seth, meinst du nicht das es zu viel ist", sagte Cissa und sah den plan geschockt an.

„Nein…es ist auszuhalten"; sagte Seth nur und Shuya nickte ihm zu.

„Du übernimmst also das erste Training", fragte Rika zu Shuya.

„Ja"; sagte Shuya.

„Dann kann ich mit Seth ja Joggen gehen"; sagte Rika und zerrte Seth mit sich. Die anderen sahen ihnen bleich hinterher, während Shuya in die Hände klatschte.

„Also fangen wir an", sagte Shuya und grinste Böse, den anderen schwante nichts Gutes.

Albus Dumbledore, sah lächelnd auf die Kinder. Shuya machte mit ihnen Aufwärmübungen. Als er Seth neben sich spürte.

„Könnten wir uns unterhalten Albus", sagte Seth nur. Albus nickte, er ahnte schon das Seth das Gespräch mit ihm suchen würde. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in Seths Zimmer wo er Albus aufs Sofa setzte und er sich ans Fenster stellte.

„Was hast du auf den Herzen mein Junge"; sagte Albus freundlich. Seth sah ihn an. Er musste innerlich grinsen. Albus, war einfach wie immer. Er spürte, wenn jemand etwas auf den Herzen hatte und er spürte auch das Seth einfach mal Pause brauchte.

„Du weiß, wer Shuya und Rika in Wirklichkeit sich, nehme ich an", sagte Seth gleich, er hatte keine Lust lange um den heißen Brei rum zu reden und fragte Albus direkt. Diese musterte ihn und sah Seth fragend an.

„Also hast du mitbekommen, dass Remus euch gesehen hatte", fragte Albus Seth.

Seth seufzte und nickte.

„Ich war unvorsichtig. Aber ich schätze Remus. Ich ahnte, dass er dich aufsuchen würde, um seine Gedanken zu verschleiern"; sagte Seth und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank.

„Dürfte ich dich etwas Fragen Seth"; fragte Albus sanft.

„Natürlich Albus, nur ob ich antworte, weiß ich noch nicht", sagte Seth lächelnd und Albus gluckste vergnügt. Seth hatte seine Schlagfertigkeit nicht verloren.

„Du trainierst eine Vereinigung der Magie, ist das Richtig", fragte Albus und hoffe inständig sich zu irren. Eine Magie Vereinigung war gefährlich, es hatte sie einmal gegen und dabei ist fast die Halbe Zauberwelt zusammengebrochen.

Seth sah Albus ernst an. Ihm hätte klar seinen messen, dass sein Alter Mentor nicht untätig war und nickte nur.

„Du hast es richtig erfasst. Ich trainiere für eine Magievereinigung der Zeiten, Albus. Der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Ein Zusammenfluss der Magie, meiner 3 Ichs. In 3 Jahren werden sich die Zeitlinien überschieden und es ist möglich, dass alle 3 Ichs in einer Ebene sind. Ja auch alle 3 Avicus. Aber, ich hoffe, dass meine Macht größer als die seine, sein wird", sagte Seth, während Albus immer bleicher wurde.

„Das ist…das ist nicht dein Ernst", keuchte Albus.

„Mir bleibt keine Wahl Albus. In der Zukunft, wird mein ich durch den Stein der Weisen zurückgeholt. In der Vergangenheit, habe ich mich nach dem 4 Jahr kurz nachdem ich mit Draco zusammenkam eingemischt, sie wissen bescheid und trainieren. Es gibt 4 Seelenschwerter der Elemente, sie sind gut versteckt. Eine Vereinigung meiner Magie und der Schwerter müsste ausreichen um Avicus von diesem Planten zu killen", sagte Seth entschlossen und Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist Selbstmord Seth…das ist purer Selbstmord. So eine Magie zu erhalten, schafft kein Körper. Keine Seele hält das aus. Du würdest dabei streben…"sagte Albus und stockte, als er Seths lächelndes Gesicht sah und da begriff er, Seth wollte gar nicht überleben. Albus sah ihn geschockt an, er merkte wie er anfing zu zittern und ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Seth sah Albus traurig an, er wusste es jetzt also.

„Nein….Seth warum…..du wirst gebraucht. Deine Kinder…..Draco…Tom…Deine Eltern deine Freunde….warum willst du…..", stotterte Albus und verstand nicht warum Seth diesen Weg in Kauf nahm. Wieder alles zu verlieren was er hatte. Wieder für Sie zu sterben. Seth ging auf Albus zu und kniete sich vor ihn hin. Er nahm seine Hände, in die seinen und sah ihn in die Augen.

„…Weil ich nicht mehr kann…Albus. Ich bin leer. Ich habe zu viel gesehen, zu viel erlebt und zu viel Durchgemacht. An meinen Händen klebt unzähliges Blut. Ich sehe sie nachts in meinen Träumen, wie sie mich um Gnade anflehen Albus. Ich sehe, wie ich sie Töte. Ich sehe wie ich Draco verflucht habe, ich sehe wie Ich Ric und Sal getötet habe. Ich sehe, die Kinder die Qualvoll starben. Albus….bitte ich weiß, du verstehst es nicht, doch diese Magie in meinen Adern, ist kein Segen für mich. Ich fühle mich lehr. Ich fühle mich schwach und ausgenutzt. Ich möchte nur noch eines. Eine Welt sichern, wo Ihr, die Menschen die ich über alles Liebe, in Sicherheit sind. Wo sie den Rest ihres Lebens, glücklich leben können. Ich möchte, dass meine Kinder aufwachsen und ihre Träume verwirklichen können. Nicht mehr kämpfen müssen, eine Familie aufbauen können. Ich kann nicht mehr aufhören Albus. ZU töten, zu kämpfen….ich kann einfach nicht mehr", sagte Seth und Tränen tropften zu Boden.

Albus sah geschockt auf seinen Schützling. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so in Seth aussah. Warum haben sie nicht seine Qual gesehen. War sein Wunsch nach dem Tot so Groß, war er deshalb vor den Kämpfen nie nervös und hatte Angst, weil er den Tot ersehnte und keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Weil er streben wollte und es eine Erlösung für ihn war. Gott, warum tust du deinem geliebten Kind so etwas an. Albus drückte Seths Hände.

„Ich….verspreche dir Albus…..ich werde siegen…für euch….eure Welt wird gerettet…..ihr werdet glücklich das schwöre ich…bei meinem Leben…..Ich…."

Doch Albus zig Seth in eine Umarmung. Seth fing bitter an zu weinen und Albus drückte ihn wie ein kleines Kind an sich. Seth krallte sich an Albus und weinte die Tränen, die er 2 Jahre zurückgehalten hatte. Die Türe öffnete sich und Sirius blieb starr stehen, er schlich zurück und schloss die Türe leise. Remus kam und sah ihn Fragend an.

„Was ist los. Das essen ist fertig, wolltest du Seth nicht…..Sirius?", fragte Remus besorgt als er Sirius Tränen sah.

„Wir sollten sie nicht stören…Remus"; flüsterte Sirius und ging runter. Remus folgte dem bleichen Sirius. Als sie in den Essenssal kamen, sahen alle besorgt zu Sirius, der sich still hinsetzte und anfing zu essen. Tom zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah zu Remus, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Sirius…hast du Seth gefunden", fragte Tom besorgt.

„Ja", flüsterte Sirius und sah zu Shuya der am Fenster stand und raus sah. Alle folgten Sirius Blick und fragten sich, was los war. Albus kam rein.

„Tut mir Leid, das ich zu spät bin", sagte Albus und setzte sich.

„Schon ok Albus", sagte Sal und sah aber besorgt zu Sirius. Albus folgte den Blick und ahnte, dass Sirius es war de in der Türe gestanden hatte.

„Sirius", sagte Albus ernst und Sirius zuckte zusammen, als er in Albus Gesicht sah, liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen und die Anwesenden sahen bleich zu ihm. Remus zog Sirius sofort in seine Arme und fragte sich, was mit seinem Schatz los war. Auch Lilly ging zu ihrem Vater, sie machte sich Sorgen.

„Werden…..wir ihn verlieren Albus", flüsterte Sirius, aber alle verstanden ihn. Doch sie verstanden den Sinn nicht, hinter dieser Frage.

Albus sah zu Boden und seufzte leise.

„Wir haben ihn schon verloren", flüsterte Shuya an stellte von Albus und alle sahen ihn an. Shuya liefen Tränen über die Wangen, die Fäuste geballt. Die Augen starr nach draußen gerichtet, wo Seth stand. 2 Schwerter in der Hand, den Sonnenuntergang ansehend. Rika stellte sich neben Shuya und nahm seine Hand.

„Du wusstest was er vor hat Shuya, wir wussten es alle und wir haben es akzeptiert"; flüsterte sie, aber auch ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Warum nur…..warum tut Gott das…..er opfert alles….und hat so ein Schicksaal. Das ist doch nicht fair", sagte Shuya und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sirius schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und fing bitter an zu weinen. Remus hielt ihn im Arm.

„bitte…..bitte nicht….wieso….WIESO LASST IHR DAS ZU", schrie Sirius verzweifelt. Die Anwesenden wussten nicht was los war, doch es machte ihnen Angst. Sirius sprang auf und packte Shuya am Kragen. Rika sah bleich zu den beiden.

„Nicht"; schrie sie. Shuya aber hielt den Blick von Sirius stand.

„Ich will das ihr was macht. Er ist mein Patensohn und ich werde ihn verdammt noch mal nicht noch einmal verlieren. Hört ihr. Ihr seid mächtig, ihr müsst ihn beschützen. Ihr kommt aus der Zukunft ihr könnt das alles doch ändern…oder", schrie Sirius verzweifelt. Die Tränen liefen ur und Sirius zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Die Türen sprangen auf und Seth erschien, den Blick fest auf Sirius gerichtet. Sirius und die andren sahen Seth bleich an.

„Lass ihn los Sirius….du würdest es bereuen, wenn Shuya was passiert", flüsterte Seth. Sirius ließ Shuya los und Shuya sah sofort das die 2 Magieblocker weg waren.

„SETH", schrie Shuya nur. Seth lächelte noch mal bevor er auf die Knie sank.

„VERDAMMT SETH", schrie Rika und wollte zu ihm, doch ein Schutzschild umgab ihn. Rika hämmerte dagegen. Die Freunde standen bleich auf und sahen gebannt auf Seth.

„Seth…bist du wahnsinnig 2 Siegel zu lösen", sagte Shuya und hämmerte gegen das Schild.

„Es war nötig", sagte jemand."

Alle zuckten zusammen und drehten sich langsam zum Balkon um und was sie da sahen, verschlug ihnen die Sprache. Da stand Seth….aber er sah anders aus. Älter und durchtrainierter.

„Seth", flüsterte Shuya nur und sah von Seth zu Seth.

„Was", frage Tom verwirrt.

Seth(Zukunft) sah zu seinem Ich und grinste. Das Schild zerbrach und Seth atmete tief durch. Seth(Zukunft), streckte die Hand aus und Seth nahm sie. Beide sahen sich an und grinsten.

„So sieht man sich also wieder", sagte Seth.

Seth(Zukunft) umarmte Seth und drückte ihn an sich. Alle sahen geschockt auf dieses Bild, was man nicht alle Tage sah. 2 Ichs, 2 Seth, die verschiedner nicht sein konnten. Die Lied und Qual erlebt haben. Der eine der dafür Kämpfte, dass die Zukunft nicht passierte, die der andere schon erlebt hatte. Shuya liefen Tränen über die Wangen und kniete nieder. Seth(Zukunft) sah Shuya an und lächelte,

„Steh auf bitte…ich habe das wirklich nicht verdient mein Freund", flüsterte Seth/(Zukunft)

„Du hast das getan um uns zu retten Seth….das es so passieren würde, konntest du nicht ahnen", sagte Shuya ernst.

„Ich habe euch getötet…verstehst du das….sie hin…alle die dort stehen, werden durch meine Hände sterben", sagte Seth(Zukunft) mit roten Äugen.

„Es kann verändert werden", flüsterte Shuya leise und mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ja…es wird verändert…..das schwöre ich bei meinen Leben. Dafür bist du jetzt hier", sagte Seth und nickte ihm zu. Und die Freunde sahen as erste mal ein Lachen, das seine Augen erreichte. Was ging nur in Seth vor, das sein Ich aus der Zukunft so eine Erlösung für ihn war. Draco hatte ein Komisches Gefühl im Magen. Ein Gefühl, dass ihm Angst machte.

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht mein Freund", sagte Seth(Zukunft). Er sah zu den anderen, die ihn bleich, geschockt und verwirrt ansahen. Seth(Zukunft) verneigte sich und man sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, besonders als er Sev und Tom ansah. Die Tränen in den Augen, waren für Severus eine Qual mit anzusehen.

„Du hattest keine andere Wahl", flüsterte Lillian leise und sah seinen Vater aus der Zukunft mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln an. Seth(Zukunft) sah seine Tochter sprachlos an.

„Lillian", sagte er leise.

„Manche Dinge, fordern ihren Preis. Du hast einen Schrecklichen Preis bezahlt. Du hattest Recht, als du sagtest nur du hättest das tun können. Wir hätten nicht die stärke dazu gehabt, doch ich weiß erst jetzt, Was du für einen Preis dafür gezahlt hast und was es dich kostet. Ich weiß, nicht was ihr für einen Plan habt. Ich glaube, ich will ihn auch gar nicht wissen, so wie ich Sirius Reaktion gesehen habe. Als ich einen Blick sah, einen Kurzen Blick in die Zukunft, sah ich die Lächeln Dad. Ein solches Lächeln das voller Freude war, ein Lächelnd…der Freiheit…ich sah dich….in den Armen von Draco…..und warst Frei", schluchzte Lillian und Natheniel nahm sie in den Arm und nickte Seth(Zukunft) zu.

Seth lächelte sein Zukünftiges Ich an.

„Weiß du…..wenn ich sehe für was wir kämpfen, ist es doch egal oder? Es ist es Wert. Es räumt den letzen Zweifel aus. Egal was passieren wird in 3 Jahren. Schicken wir Avicus in die Höllen und wenn es da letzte ist was für tun", sagte Seth(Zukunft).

Seth nickte und beiden sahen sich in die Augen.

„Für eine Welt, in der wir Frei sind mein Freund. Bis in 3 Jahren", sagte Seth und schlug ein. Beide lächelten sich an.

„Ähm…..Grüß die Kiddys Bitte", sagte Shuya und sah zu Boden.

Seth(Zukunft) umarmte Shuya, der weinte. Er drückte ihn an sich.

„Es ist besser so Shuya…..es ist besser so….", sagte Seth(Zukunft) leise in sein Ohr.

„Aber…..du wirst nicht dort sein", schniefte Shuya leise. „Ich habe versagt…mal wieder ich", doch Seth(Zukunft) legte den Finger aus Shuyas Mund und sah ihn traurig an.

„red dir das nicht ein. Du bist wundervoll…..ein Teil von mir. Du hast alles getan was in deiner Macht steht….dafür danke ich dir. Du hast eine Familie die dich braucht und ich bin stolz auf dich….sehr stolz", sagte Seth(Zukunft) drückte Shuya noch mal und sah alle an. Dann murmelte er etwas und ein Tor erschien.

„Wow", sagte Andre.

„ein Zeittor", sagte Ron staunend.

Seth sah zu seinem Ich.

„Trainer gut. Die Schwerter müssen im Einklang sein, nur eine reine und eine Seele im Einklang können sie vereinigen"; sagte Seth(Zukunft).

Seth zog ein Schwert, was von Flammen umhüllt war. Die anderen zogen, bei der Macht des Schwertes die Luft ein.

„Bei meiner Seele, wir werden siegen" sagte Seth.

Seth(Zukunft) lächelte und ein schwarzer Umhang legte sich über seine Schulter.

„Wir sehen uns in 3 Jahren, wenn die 3 Eben im Einklang sind. Shuya….Rika….passt gut auf euch auf", sagte Seth(Zukunft) und verschwand im dem Zeittunnel der verschwand.

Seth sah zu Shuya.

„Er hat Recht…..du bist der Beste. Kein andere soll sonst was sagen", sagte Seth und setzte sich aufs Sofa und zauberte sich einen Tee.

„Was….zum Teufel ging da gerade ab", sagte Serena.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wisse", sagte Azrael.

„das war so Wowow"; sagte Ginny und Blaise nickte nur.

Fred und George smilten um die Wette und Bill und Charlie sahen Seth besorgt an.

„Du wusstest, dass er wieder leben würde", fragte Ric seinen Sohn.

Seth faltete die Hände zusammen.

„Mit Magie ist alles möglich Dad und wenn man das Rezept für den Stein der Weisen hat, kann man sogar das Unmögliche war machen", sagte Seth entschlossen und man sah Sal leichenblass werden.

„DU HAST WAS", sagte jetzt auch Ric.

„Den Stein der Weisen neu gebraut", sagte Seth und sah Sal fest in die Augen.

„Gott….Sohn wisst du was du damit anrichten kannst, wenn diesen Stein in die Flaschen Hände kommt", sagte Sal ernst und ging auf und ab. Die anderen hielten sich zurück, denn wenn Sal sauer war, wollten sich nicht dazwischen stehen.

„Der Stein ist in Sicherheit Dad, ich weiß was ich tue", sagte Seth ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.

„DAS GLAUBE ICH EBEN NICHT. DU HAST WIEDER EINEN PLAN UND WEIHST UNS NICHT EIN. WIR MÜSSEN WIDER SEHEN WIE DU LEIDEST DU BIST SO WAS VON EGOISTISCH SETH"; schri Sal und bereute seine Worte wieder, denn er sah wie Seth bleich wurde und anfing zu zittern. Alle sahen bleich von Sal zu Seth.

„Seth ich….."

„Nein", sagte Seth kalt und stand auf, er sah seinem Vater nicht in die Augen. Doch jeder sah die Tränen und das zittern seines Körpers.

„bitte Sohn ich….", versuchte Sal sich zu entschuldigen. Er war besorgt und hatte angst, das hatte er nicht gewollt,

Seth hob den Kopf und sah Sal in die Augen. Sal keuchte auf. Denn Seths Augen spiegelten eine Qual wieder die er nicht kannte.

„Dann sei froh Vater…dein Egoistischer Sohn…..wird streben,….für euer Egoistisches Leben…ICH WERDE STREBEN UND ENDLICH FERI SEIN…ENDLICH KEINE QUALEN MEHR HABEN. ENDLICH ERLÖST VON DIESE SCHULD SEIN."; schrie Seth und rannte raus. Sal sah seinem Sohn bleich nach, auch die anderen waren starr und konnten sich nicht bewegen. Was hatte Seth da eben gesagt. Er würde streben. Das konnte nicht sein oder. Sal sank auf die Knie. Während Draco einfach nur bleich dem Mann nachsah den er liebte. Der Mann, der gerade das ausgesprochen hatte, was er gedacht und schon lange geahnt hatte. Seth wollte streben. Nun waren die Worte gesagt, die er nie zu hören gehofft hatte. Doch nun waren sie raus und Draco spürte wie sein Herz und seine Seele zersprang. Das letzte was er wahrnahm. Waren die Rufe seiner Kinder, die ihn auffingen. Seine Letzten Gedanken waren Stehs.

/_Verzeih mir mein Drache…verzeih mir/_

**Ende**

_**So, dass war ein neues Chap, wenn man Alkohol trink an seinem 21.Geburtstag kommen einem netten Ideen oder? Nun wisst ihr was Seth plant. Eine Vereinigung seiner 3 Ichs. Wird Seth am Ende sterben, werden die Kinder und die Freunde das zu lassen. Wird Draco Seth verzeihen? Was wird Tom machen? Das Tranig beginnt? Im nächsten Chap, wird eine Zukunft streben und Seth schwört Rache. Unendliche Rache, ist es dann vorbei, siegt dann seine Rache und seine Böse Seite. Wird wer eingreifen können. Das erfahrt ihr am nächsten Wochenende.**_


	9. Einblicke in Seths Macht

**Einblicke in Seths Macht.**

_Hy. Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich war Krank und die Schule nervt auch. In diesem Chap, wird es wider aufwärts mit Seth gehen, auch wenn es erst nicht so scheint. _

Shuya sah, wie sie Draco aufs Sofa legten. Es war klar, dass er bei den Worten von Seth zusammengebrochen war, ihm ging es damals ähnlich. Shuya sah zu Sirius, der an der Wand sahs und aussah als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen. Rika trat neben ihn und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Meinst du wir sollten ihm nach", fragte sie Shuya, doch der schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Seth war schon immer ein guter Taktiker Rika", sagte Shuya ernst.

„Was meinst du damit", fragte Rika bleich. Sie glaubte, dass ihr Shuya Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

„Rika überleg doch mal logisch. Seth hat den Streit zu Sal provoziert"; sagte Shuya und alle sahen ihn bleich an.

„Warte…du meinst….er wollte sich mit Sal streiten"; fragte Anastasia verwirrt.

„Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn", flüsterte Lillian, die weinend bei ihrem Bruder war. Auch Lucas war geschockt, er verstand nicht was mit seinem Vater los war. Warum, wollte er sterben, warum wollte er sie alleine lassen. Sie hatten gekämpft, dass er zurückkam und nun wollte er sie verlassen, für immer.

„Doch…das ergibt Sinn", flüsterte Draco und kam langsam hoch. Alle sahen ihn an. Draco hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Wie meinst du das", fragte Tom, der ziemlich bleich im Gesicht war. Er machte sich vorwürfe. Warum hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie sehr Seth litt. Was er wieder plante. Sie waren Brüder verdammt und er hatte als solcher versagt.

„Ich ahnte es….jede Nacht….jede Nacht verließ er das Bett…..er wachte schweißgebadet auf. Seine Augen verloren jeden Glanz. Eine Maske aufzusetzen fiel im nie schwer, darin ist er perfekt", sagte Draco leise.

„Slytherin", flüsterte Severus und sah zu Boden. Er liebte Harry wie einen Sohn und es tat weh. Weh wieder nichts zu tun.

„Shuya", fragte Draco und sah den Reisenden aus der Zukunft, den Seth zu Vertraute an.

„Was möchtest du Draco", fragte Shuya sanft.

„Will Seth sterben. Will er es so sehr? Will er seine Familie verlassen….seine Freunde…..sind wir ihm egal geworden", flüsterte Draco und sah Shuya an. Shuya schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu Draco und setze sich neben ihn.

„Weißt du was du da am Arm trägst Draco"; sagte Shuya und deutetet auf das Armband was er von Seth bekommen hatte.

Alle sahen das Funkeln und die verschieden Steine.

„Nein…was genau meinst du", fragte Draco verwirrt. Shuya grinste, ahnte er doch, dass Draco keine Ahnung hatte, was er da um den Arm trug.

„Wie viel Steine sind das", fragte Shuya ihn sanft.

„4 nein 5", sagte Lucas und sah Shuya an.

„4 Steine für 1 Element. Draco was du da trägst sind die Seelenschwerter von Seth"; sagte Shuya ernst. Alle rissen die Augen auf. Draco sah fassungslos auf das Armband.

„das…das …ist nicht wahr oder"; sagte Draco zitternd. Seth vertraute ihm seine Schwerter an. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

„Was ist mit dem 5 Stein", fragte Lilly die sich von dem Schock erholt hatte.

„Der 5 Stein, der noch nicht leuchtet, ist das Symbol, für die Vereinigung der 4 Schwerter. In 3 Jahren. Wenn Seth die Kraft kontrollieren kann. vereinigen sich die 4 Elemente zu einem Schwert. Das ist der 5 Stein", sagte Shuya und sah Draco an.

„Oh Gott", flüstre Minerva und Tränen liefen.

„Seth leibt dich Draco. Er liebt dich so sehr, dass es ihm zerreist. Er vertraut dir. Er vertraut dir unser aller Leben an. Dieses Armband ist der Schlüssel zu Seths Macht. Wenn das kein Liebesbeweis ist Draco, dann weiß ich auch nichts anders", sagte Shuya und stand auf.

Draco sah fassungslos auf das Armband. Darin sollte der Schlüssel zum Sieg liegen und Draco trug es einfach ums Handgelenk. Draco sah Shuya nur fassungslos an.

„Aber was….wenn man das raus findet…..ich meine", stotterte Draco, der nicht fassen konnte, was gerade vor sich ging.

„Das wir nicht geschehen Draco, wir haben Kopien der Schwerter hergestellt und verstreck, nur du trägst die Originalen und nur Seth kann sie benutzen", sagte Shuya und Draco nickte. Doch plötzlich schrie Alexis auf. Neville war sofort da.

„Was ist los mein Schatz", sagte er, doch er sah nur wie Alexis bleich auf den Wald sah. Neville folgte ihrem Blick und wurde bleich. Der Wald brannte und Explosionen waren zu hören.

„Großer Gott"; sagte Neville nur. Shuya sah sofort hin und spürte die Energie.

„Seth….", sagte er und Rika sprang vom Balkon, zog ihr Schwert und rannte in Richtung Wald. Doch sie blieb stehen, als sie Seth aus dem Flammen kommen sah. Die Kleidung zerrissen und Blutverschmiert. Die Augen leer und ohne Gefühl. Seine Maske sahs perfekt. Eine Schramme zierte seine Wange. Die Freunde sahen ihn fassungslos an. Das Flammenschwert loderte im schein des brennenden Waldes und Draco sah auf sein Handgelenk, wo er jetzt erst bemerkte, das ein Stein fehlte. 

„Seth"; fragte Shuya vorsichtig.

Seth sah ihn ernst an. Er ließ das Schwert verschwinden, Draco sah wie sich ein Stein in seinem Armband bildete. So funktionierte das also. Seth rief es Peer Gedanken.

„Schattenhunde. TU mir ein Gefallen und schaff die Überreste weg"; sagte Seth nur und ging an Shuya vorbei. Der Packte Seth am Handgelenk und Seth sah ihn sauer an.

„Shuya….wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt, kann ich für nichts garantieren", flüsterte Seth und man sah das zittern.

„Wenn du dich jetzt nicht beruhigst mein lieber, artet das ganze eh in einem Kampf aus. Also läuft es auf dasselbe hinaus. Entweder, du begibst dich sofort in eine Meditation und kommst wieder zu einem klaren Kopf oder ich muss dich auspowern, dass du zusammenbrichst und dir so ruhe gönnst, du kannst es dir aussuchen"; sagte Shuya und die Freundlichkeit in seinem Gesicht war nicht mehr zu sehen. Jetzt sah man den Kämpfer und den entschlossenen Blick. Jetzt wusste Tom, warum Seth Shuya vertraute. Shuya sagte ihm die Wahrheit, er setzte sich gegen Seth durch. Er sagte ihm, wenn Seth Fehler machte. Doch zu aller Überraschung grinste Seth Shuya an und sprang mit einem Salto zurück. Der Wind weht und man sah das glitzern in den Augen von Seth.

„Ich wollte schon immer wissen, was du drauf hast Shuya", sagte Seth und betonte Shuya Namen extra, Remus zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Wollte Seth wirklich gegen seinen eigenen Paten kämpfen. Was war nur mit Seth los. Remus sah zu Shuya, dessen Blick von geschockt, auf bleich und dann auf Ernst wechselte.

„Du willst kämpfen", sagte Shuya und ein Schwert erschien in seiner Hand.

Seth grinste nur und ließ 2 Schwerter in seiner Hand erscheinen. Keine Seelenschwerter, nur normale.

„Keine Seelenschwerter Seth", sagte Shuya amüsiert.

„Die sind Verschwendung gegen dich", sagte Seth kalt,

„Unterschätze mich nicht, du vergisst etwas. Ich kenne dich, ich kenne deine Art zu kämpfen Seth und ich kenne deine Art zu kämpfen aus der Zukunft. Von der du noch keine Ahnung hast"; sagte Shuya und griff das Schwert fest.

„So, dann bin ich mal gespannt. Was ihr in der Zukunft so drauf habt", sagte Seth und griff an.

Die Freunde sahen bleich auf die beiden. Da kämpften doch 2 Freunde gegeneinander. Rika sah nur geschockt auf die beiden. Seths Augen waren rot und leer. Lillian und Lucas umfassten die Hände von Draco und sahen bleich zu ihrem Vater. Draco zog seine Kinder in die Arme und sah ebenfalls fassungslos auf seinen Mann. Sal war einfach nur geschockt. Ric nahm die Hand von seinen Mann und beobachtete seinen Sohn. Wieso nur musste er solche Qualen erleiden. Warum immer Seth. Er hatte so viel für die Welt getan und so dankte sie ihm.

/Seth……warum nur….warum/

Seth währte gerade einen Hieb von Shuya ab, doch da passierte es. Shuya wechselte die Hand. Seth sah ihn, dass Schwert auf sich zu rasen, doch konnte nicht mehr abwehren und so bohrte sich das Schwert in seine Schulter. Seth keuchte auf und Shuya zog das Schwert raus. 

„SETH", schrie Tom und wollte hin, doch Shuyas Blick hielt ihn davon ab. Tom sah zu Seth der hochkam und Shuya angrinste.

„Du bist gut", sagte Seth und seine Augen glitzerten vor Freude. Die Freunde sahen geschockt zu Seth, machte ihm das etwa Spaß.

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich dich besiegen kann. In dieser Zeit ja, denn ich bin dir überlegen und mit diese Leistung wirst du Avicus nie besiegen können und deine Ach so tolle Freiheit gewinnen", sagte Shuya kalt und alle sahen bleich auf den sonst so netten Jungen. Tom wich zurück und Severus nahm seine Hand. Seth lächelte immer noch.

„Greif an"; sagte Seth. Shuya sah ihn nur an und murmelte etwas. Plötzlich schoss eine Eiswand aus dem Boden und hüllte Seth ein.

„DADDY", schrie Lillian und Tränen liefen. Sie sah wie ihr Vater von einer Eiswand eingehüllt wurde und immer weniger Luft bekam.

Shuyas Blick war auf Seth geheftet, der in der Eiswand festsitze und langsam blau anlief. Shuya sah ihn ernst an.

„Gib auf Seth, du weißt genau, dass ich meine Element beherrsche, Wasser zu Eis werden lassen, ist nur eine meine Fähigkeiten"; sagte Shuya kalt und verdickte das Eis.

„HÖR AUF BITTE"; schrie Lillian und flehte Shuya an, der sah sie traurig an und schüttelte den Kopf. Remus sah zu Shuya und wusste, dass diese selber Qualen leidet. Schließlich war Shuya, Sirius Ich aus der Zukunft und diese Liebte Seth wie sein Eigen Blut. Remus ballte die Hand zur Faust. Sirius war stark geworden, die Zukunft musste ihn verändert haben.

Seth schloss die Augen.

/_Er ist stark geworden nicht/_

Seth riss geschockt die Augen auf dun sah sich um, das war seine Stimme aber wie.

_/Schließ die Augen und Beruighe dich. Konzentriere deine Energie und rufe dein Element. Sammle es in deinen Körper. Bringe deine Körpertemperatur so hoch du kannst und bring das Eis zum Schmelzen/_

Seth konzentrierte sich. Shuya keuchte auf, als er die Macht in Seth spürte. Es war unmöglich, er konnte diese Kraft einfach noch nicht beherrschen. Diese Kraft würde er höchstens in einem Jahr schaffen. Das Eis brach und Shuya sprang zurück. Seth sank auf die Knie und keuchte.

_/Sehr gut/_

_/Wie ist das Möglich wie kannst du mit mir Kommunizieren, du bist in der Zukunft/_

/_Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, willst du Shuya besiegen. Dann überlass mir deinen Geist und sehe wozu du Fähig bis. Wozu du in der Zukunft fähig bist und was du tun kannst/_

Seth nickte und öffnete die Augen. Die schwarz wurden. Die Energie um ihn herum begann zu knistern und der Wind wehte. Shuya wich zurück. Seth hob die Hände.

„Fire", sagte er laut und eine Feuersäule schoss um Shuya, der keuchte auf und schloss die Augen. Er murmelte etwas und ließ Wasser über sich fallen. Das Feuer erlosch, doch Seth war verschwunden.

„Was", sagte Shuya und sah sich um. Rika sah sich um. Verschwunden. Aber wie war das möglich.

„Element of Earth", sagte eine Stimme. Ehe Sich Shuya versah, schossen Ranken um ihn herum und nagelte ihn an einen Baum. Shuya presste die Lippen zusammen, die Ranken zogen sich fest um seinen Körper und drückte ihm die Luft an. Shuya schrie auf.

„Fire"; sagte die Stimme.

Um Shuya bildete sich eine Feuersäule, die näher kam. Shuya keuchte auf, als er Seth sah, der in der Luft schwebte. Die Arme ausgestreckt, den Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet. Der Blick, den Shuya kannte. Der Blick, wenn Seth auf Leben und Tot kämpfte.

„Soul Fiere Soul Water", sagte Seth und Draco sah zu seinem Armband, wo 2 Steine fehlten. In Seths Händen erschienen 2 Schwerter. Das eine wahr mit Feuer umgeben und das andere mit Wasser. Rika keuchte auf. Unmöglich.

„2 Elemente", sagte sie und fragte sich, wann Seth das gelernt hatte. Die 2 Schwerter in einem zu Kontrollieren, dazu gehörte Kraft. Denn Feuer und Wasser, waren gegen Elemente und diese Beide auf einmal zu beherrschen, sah man nicht oft. Doch Seth grinste nur und ließ die beiden Schwerter verschwinde, er setzte auf den Boden auf und schnippste. Das Feuer um Shuya erlosch und die Ranken verschwanden. Shuya, sank auf den Boden und versuchte wieder Luft zu bekommen. Seth lächelte ihn an. Diese Kraft fühlte sich gut an und er würde sie beherrschen. Das schwor er sich.

/_das war gut_/

_/du wirst es lernen. Aber achte auf Shuya, denn er ist stark. Sirius ist nicht der, den du hier kennst. In der Zukunft ist er mein Heerführer Seth. Er ist mächtig. Ruh dich aus und versorg deine Wunde. Heute Abend ist ein Treffen Dafür musst die fitt sein. Bis dahin vertrage dich bitte mit Sal. Du weiß, dass er leidet und Angst hat seinen Sohn zu verlieren./_

_/Ist gut. Ich weiß, was ich tue und ich weiß wie sehr sie leiden, doch ich weiß, dass ich keine Chance haben werde zu überleben. Das weißt du so gut wie Ich/_

_/Ich weiß, doch es gibt immer einen Funken Hoffung Seth. Gebe nicht so schnell auf. Ich möchte so gerne endlich Frei sein. Wie du auch mein Freund/_

Seth öffnete die Augen und hielt Shuya die Hand hin. Shuya sah ihn erstaunt an, doch ergriff sie. Seth zog ihn auf die Beine und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern.

„Ich weiß jetzt, warum du in der Zukunft Heerführer bist. Du bist stark geworden. Doch was anders habe ich auch nicht von dir erwartet"; sagte Seth und ging. Shuya sah ihn fragend hinterher. Die anderen kamen auf Shuya zu und sahen ihn an.

„Ist alles OK", fragte Rika und sah ihn besorgt an. Sie hatte Sirius und Seth bisher nur m Training miteinander Kämpfen sehen und das war aus Spaß und sie alberten dabei rum. Aber das gerade war purer Ernst gewesen.

„Ja ich bin ok"; sagte Shuya leise, doch sackte weg. Remus bekam ihn gerade noch zu packen. Shuya sah ihn dankbar an. Remus ließ ihn los und wurde rot. Sirius sah Remus verwirrt an.

„Ich werde mich was ausruhen. Sev und Tom übernehmen ihr Training. Schwarze Magie, liegt euch eh eher im Blut", sagte Shuya und ging. Rika sah ihn traurig nach.

„Ist er wirklich ok"; fragte Nev und sah ihn an.

„Shuya, liebt Seth wie sein Eigen Fleisch und Blut. Das gerade hat ihn mehr zu gesetzt als er zu gibt"; flüsterte Rika und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Seth sahs in der Trainingshalle. Er lehnte an der Wand und rauchte, die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich will nicht fortgehen, weil ich dich nicht Liebe, Mein Drache", flüsterte Seth und Draco der in der Türe stand zuckte zusammen. Trotz der geschlossen Augen, hatte Seth ihn gespürt. Draco ging zu seinem Mann und setzte sich neben ihn. Er zog Seth auf seine Knie und strich ihm über den Kopf. Die Zigarette nahm Draco und zog dran.

„Leidest du wirklich so sehr, dass du nur frei sein kannst wenn du Tot bist. Warum Seth, warum hast du verlernt zu leben", sagte Draco sanft und fuhr Seth durch die Harry. Seth seufzte und drückte sich an seinen Mann.

„Ich habe zu viel gesehen Draco. Ich habe Dinge gesehen, die ich nicht mal meinem Schlimmsten Feind wünschen würde. Ich musste immer Kämpfen Drac, immer. Ich konnte nie ein normaler Vater sein, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe. Ich wollte meine Kinder sehen, wie sie nach Hogwarts gehen. Spaß haben, Streiche machen. Lernen und Sev ärgern. Ich wollte nie sehen, dass sie kämpfen, töten und um ihr Leben kämpfen müssen. Ich habe als Vater versagt Drac", flüsterte Seth. Draco zuckte zusammen. Er half Seth auf und sah ihn Ernst an.

„Wie kommt du auf so einen Unsinn Seth. Du hast als Vater nicht versagt, eher im Gegenteil. Du bist der beste Vater den man sich wünschen kann. Du beschütz deine Kinder, mit deinem leben. Du hast so viel für sie aufgegeben, so dass sie auch wenn es nur ein paar Jahre waren Kinder waren. Sich verlieben können. Spaß haben. Seth, ich bitte dich dir nicht so einen Unsinn einzureden. Du hast alles getan, sogar noch mehr", sagte Draco und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

Seth sah Draco an und zog ihn in seine Arme. Seine Flügel erschienen und schlossen sich um die beiden. Sie verschwanden und tauchten im Garten wieder auf. Sirius, der mit Sal, Ric, Remus, Tom und Sev auf der Terrasse sahs, blickte verwirt auf. Seth nahm die Flügel weg und strich Draco die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient Draco. Du warst immer da, du hast zu mir gehalten. Egal was ich getan habe. Sogar als ich dir in der Zukunft so einen Fluch auf den hals gehetzt habe. Sogar als du starbst, wegen mir. War deine Liebe zu mir unerschüttert. Ich war blind, so etwas wie euch aufgeben zu wollen. Ich war naiv zu denken, dass Gott mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich euch im Stich lasse. Ich bin stolz auf meine Familie und froh zu dieser zu gehören", sagte Seth fest und dann sah Draco etwas, was er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. In Seths Augen, kam wieder Leben. Draco schluchzte und klammerte sich an seinen Mann. Seths lächelte und nickte Tom nur zu. Tom sank auf die Knie und weinte. Weinte vor Freunde. Seth würde kämpfen. Remus lächelte Sirius an. Doch Shuya kam raus und sah in den Himmel und dann zu Seth, der nickte und sein Blick ernst wurde.

„Draco geh bitte zu Shuya und den anderen ja", sagte Seth nur und trat etwas von Draco weg. Er streckte die Hand aus und das Flammenschwer erschien in seiner Hand. Die anderen kamen raus und sahen verwirrt auf das Bild.

„Was ist los", fragte Bill und sah Shuya fragend an.

„Wir bekommen Besucht. Besuch, der eigentlich Tot sein müsste", sagte Shuya ernst und die anderen sahen verwirrt zu Seth, vor dem ein Mann erschien.

„AVICUS", keuchte Lilly und klammerte sich an Sirius. Der nahm seine Tochter fest in den Arm und sah ebenfalls geschockt auf den Mann. Wie war das Möglich. Seth sah Avicus in die Augen und man spürte die Magie, die sich aufbaute. Blätter flogen umher und wenn sie in der Nähe von Seth waren, verbrannten sie.

„Was willst du hier", sagte Seth voller Hass. Jedes Gefühl, war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

„Ich wollte mir unbedingt mal die Gegenwart ansehen"; sagte Avicus gut gelaunt und sah zu Lilly.

„Ah ja. Du hast es also geschafft, meine Tochter wieder auf deine Seite zu ziehen", sagte Avicus nur.

„Du kommst also aus der Zeit vor dem 2.Kampf, wenn ich das richtig verstehe", sagte Seth nur und das Schwert verschwand.

„das war also eines der Legendären Schwerter. Die mit Lebensenergie funktionieren", sagte Avicus und hörte das Luftschnappen von Tom und das keuchen der anderen. Seths Blick wurde kalt. Die Luft um ihn herum kalt. Die Blätter gefroren und eine Eisschicht zog sich um die Beiden.

„Olla… nicht so schnell mein Lieber. Ich will gar nicht gegen dich kämpfen"; sagte Avicus.

„Das würde ich dir auch nicht raten", sagte eine andere Stimme und eine Person erschien neben Seth. Sirius und die anderen keuchten auf, da Stand Harry. Harry Potter, so etwa in seinem 5 Schuljahr und sah Avicus mit kalten Augen an.

„Soso…du bist mir gefolgt", sagte Avicus.

„Ich musste ja sehen, was du im Schilde führst. Kehre zurück, du hast in deiner Zeit genug mit mir zu tun"; zischte Harry und Avicus lächelte, aber verschwand. Seth sah zu seinem Jüngeren Ich und grinste.

„Du bist stark geworden. Wie ich sehe Trainiert ihr fleißig"; sagte Seth und Harry lächelte verlegen.

„Tja…man bekommt ja nicht alle Tage Hilfe aus der Gegenwart und Zukunft oder…obwohl es ist amüsant, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Die denken alle ich bin verrückt geworden und Professor Snape, hat gesagt, wenn ich noch mal einen Trank richtig braue, dann geht er in Rente", sagte Harry lachend. Auch Seth schmunzelte und sah zu Sev, der sich zusammenreisen musste um Harry kein Punkte abzuziehen.

„Das hört er aber nicht gerade oder Severus", Sagte Seth nur und Harry bemerkte jetzt erst die anderen und lächelte.

„Schön zu sehen. Das ich gute Freunde an meiner Seite haben werde, bei allem was ich erleben werde", sagte Harry leise und sein Blick viel auf Tom. Der leichenblass war. Harry grinste ihn an.

„Komisch oder? Es zu sehen", sagte Seth nur und sah zu seiner Familie.

„Ja. Ein langer Traum geht damit in Erfüllung. Ich war immer alleine. Ich bin froh, dass ich eine Familie haben werde. Ach Seth….ich hoffe du vergisst das Treffen heute nicht", sagte Harry und sah Seth lächelnd an.

„Nein ich werde da sein", sagte Seth und Harry nickte. Sah noch mal zu Tom und den anderen. Sein Blick viel auf Draco und er musste lachen.

„Wenn ich Draco sage, dass er sich die Harre scheiden wird killt der uns"; lachte Harry und Draco schmollte. Seth grinste wurschtelte seinem jüngeren Ich über den Kopf und lächelte.

„Wir sehen uns Har", sagte Seth nur und Harry verschwand mit einem Winken an alle.

„Das war ja so was von abgefahren", sagte Lilly und alle sahen sie fassungslos an. Lill Granger, nahm das Wort abgefahren in den Mund. Plötzlich fingen die Kinder an zu lachen und Lilly sah sie verwirrt an. Lillian umarmte Lilly.

„Endlich, das war das passendes Wort, was du jemals gesagt hast", sagte Lillian und hatte Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen. Lilly schmollte und auch die Erwachsen grinsten. Shuya ging zu Seth und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Seth lächelte ihn an und Shuya atmete durch. Seth, hatte wieder Lebensmut gefasst.

„Zum Glück, so will ich dich sehen", sagte Shuya und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Auch Rika trat neben die beiden und Lächelte.

„Na dann. Können wir ja endlich loslegen oder. Schließlich haben wir einen Dämon zu schlagen", sagte sie und klatschte in die Hände. James runzelte die Stirn, dieses verhalten kam ihm doch bekannt vor. Nur woher verdammt noch mal.

Seth der James Gedanken mitbekam lächelt ihn an. Es wurde Zeit, dass keine Geheimnisse zwischen Ihnen standen. Shuya und Rika nickten Seth zu.

„Mein ICH, sagte mir mal. Dass ich nicht denselben Fehler machen soll wie Er. Ich soll meiner Familie vertrauen und ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. Dazu gehört auch mein Plan und die Wahrheit über bestimmte Personen"; sagte Seth und alle sahen ihn fragend an.

„Was meinst du", fragte Ric seinen Sohn und ahnte, dass wieder etwas kam was sich schocken würde. Er wurde zu alt dafür. Eindeutig.

„James, Sirius, Regulus, Severus und Tom. Ihr habt Shuya und Rika immer beobachtet und euch Gedanken über ihr Verhalten gemacht. Euch kam es bekannt vor oder?", fragte Seth mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht,

„Ja", sagte James nur und fragte sich wir auf Seth hinaus wollte. Seth aber nickte Rika zu und die nahm die Illusion von sich. James keuchte geschockt auf und auch Severus und Tom starten sie fassungslos an.

„Lilly Potter", keuchte James nur. Die anderen sagen fassungslos auf die 20 Jährige Lilly Potter. Eigentlich Verräterin an Tom und Spionin Avicus. Seth seufzte, wie würde das erst werden, wenn er Shuya enttarnen würde.

**Ende. **

Tja, Schock oder. Seth wird aber noch nicht mit Shuya wahrer Identität rausrücken, denn vorher hat er noch ein Treffen seiner Vergangenheit und Zukunft vor sich. Also bis dann. Das nächste Chap dauert etwas. Da ich 3 Wochen im Stress bin. Prüfungen, soweit das Auge reicht. Drückt mir die Daumen. Bis dann, eure

Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ein Verlust und Befreiung der Macht.**

_Hy Leute. Mega Sorry. Ich bin wie gesagt in den Prüfungen und bekomme langsam echt die Krise. Nicht nur das ich jede Woche 2 habe sondern auch noch praktisch mündlich und schriftlich. Eine habe ich verhauen wenn ich noch 2 verhaue, dann scheiße kann ich nur sagen. Deshalb, musste ich lernen wie ne Wilde und konnte noch nicht schreiben, jetzt hatte ich mal 2 Stunden zeit und konnte mal abspanne. Ich hoffe das Chap gefällt euch. Also viel Spaß._

James starrte Lilly einfach nur an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er würde gleich aufwachen, in den Armen von Regulus liegen und sich darüber kaputt lachen. Auch Tom musste aufpassen nicht auszurasten, schließlich hatte dieses Schlammblut sie verraten. Was dachte sich Seth dabei. Sirius schien verwirrt, aber vertraute Seth und Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was kam denn noch alles auf sie zu. Die Kinder verstanden gar nicht was auf einmal los war und sahen verwirrt zu der Frau, die sich Lilly Potter nannte.

„Wie", sagte James nur und sah Seth geschockt an. Es passierte ja nicht alle Tag, dass seine Ex Frau vor ihm stand, die ihn verraten hatte. Ein Kind ausgetauscht hatte und eigentlich Tot war.

Seth seufze und sah zu Lilly, die sich zu amüsieren schien.

„Lach du nur Lilly, die wollen dich Tot sehen und du lachst dich hier kaputt", schmollte Seth und fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft. Shuya lachte leise in sich hinein, was würde passieren, wenn er sich enttarnen würde. Ein kollektiver Ohnmachtsanfall alle. Wäre mal was anders.

„Seth, ich will eine Antwort. Was macht diese Schlamm…..", sagte Tom doch wurde durch Lilly Potter unterbrochen, die ihm ein Schwert an die Kehle hielt. Alle wichen geschockt zurück. Shuya lachte und Seth vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

/Ich bin tot, dachte er nur/

„Wage es niemals mehr, diese Wort in Gegenwart, der Kinder und mir in den Mund zu nehmen Lord Voldilein, denn ich bin keines. Meine Eltern waren Reinblüter nur zu deiner Info, Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Ja du hast recht gehört. Ich bin eine Reinkarnation von Lilly Potter. Ich bin sogesagt wiedergeboren, habe aber mein Gedächniss wieder um meine Tatet wieder gut zu machen. Ich wurde von Avicus gezwungen und musste mein Kind retten. Was mittlerweile 25 Jahre als ist und ein guter Zauber in Deutschland", zischte Lilly und nahm das Schwert runter. Tom sah sie einfach nur bleich an, da bedrohte die doch wirklich einen Slytherin Prinzen. Shuya lachte lauter und Tränen liefen.

„Meine Fresse, das ist ja geil. Das ich das noch erleben darf. Tom Riddle, sprachlos und geschockt, von einer Frau mit einem Schwert bedroht", lachte Shuya und Seth sah ihn warnend an. Shuya lächelte nur und Seth fluchte leise.

Lilly sah zu James und verneige sich, was alle stutzen lies.

„Ich weiß, ich habe in meiner Vergangenheit viel Mist gebaut James. Ich habe dir schreckliches angetan und das ist nicht zu Verzeihen. Auch dir Regulus. Es tut mir Leid, doch Avicus ließ mir keine andere Wahl. So wie ihr eine Maske getragen habt, so trug ich die Meine. Ich weiß, es steht viel Zwischen uns, dass können wir nach diesem Kampf gerne bereinigen, doch jetzt ist was anderes wichtiger"; sagte Lilly und sah James an.

James sah zu Regulus, der seine Hand nahm und ihm zu nickte.

„Sagen wir, dass wir vorerst eine Art Waffenstillstand habe. Ich kann dir noch nicht vertrauen Rika…äh Lilly", sagte James leise.

„sag Rika zu mir, dass bin ich jetzt nun mal. Ich danke euch beiden für diese Chance", sagte sie zu James.

Tom seufzte. Sein Jüngerer Bruder brachte ihn noch ins Grab. Severus umarmte Tom und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr. Tom nickte darauf hin und wandte sich an Rika.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich beleidigen wollte. Ich kenne deine Geschichte nicht, doch Seth vertraut dir. Obwohl er dich hassen muss, nahm er dich in seinen Freundeskreis auf und vertraut dir. Also werde ich es auch tun. Solltest du jedoch auf die Idee kommen uns zu hintergehen, werde ich dich ohne zu zögern töten"; sagte Tom ernst und seine roten Augen kamen zum Vorschein.

Rika verneigte sich und nickte ihm zu. Seth sah in den Himmel, wo die Sonne beinahe untergegangen ist. So langsam wurde es Zeit. Seth seufzte und reckte sich.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte für ein Paar Stunden ja"; sagte Seth und ging zu Draco und küsste ihn. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. Er freute sich das Seth ihn mal wieder Küsste. Seth strich Lillian, Liv und Lucas über den Kopf und ging ins Haus. Tom sah ihn verwirrt nach.

„Wo will er denn hin", fragte Ric und umarmte Sal, der immer noch unter dem Streit mit seinem Sohn litt. Man sah Sal es richtig an, wie sehr er litt. Seine Augen waren glasig und seine Haltung schwach. Shuya sah zu Rika, die ihre Illusion wieder angenommen hatte und Mit Albus und Minerva sprach.

„Seth hat ein Treffen", sagte Shuya nur und gähnte,

„Treffen mit wem", fragte Serena und lehnen sich an Azrael, dem das ganze hier überhaupt nicht behagte.

„Mit sich selber so zu sagen", lachte Shuya und reckte sich erneut.

„Kann es sein das du müde bist"; sagte Rika und trat neben Shuya.

„Der Kampf mit Seth, hat mich mehr mitgenommen als ich gedacht habe. Doch es war komisch, so vertraut. Als ob ich gegen unseren Seth antreten würde"; sagte Shuya nur.

Rika sah ihn verwirrt an. Doch es stimmt. Seths Bewegungen glich seinem Zukünftigen ich bis auf Haar,

„Wäre das denn möglich", sagte Rika an Shuya gewandt.

„Ihm traue ich alles zu. Natheniel und die anderen, sind in der Zukunft bestimmt nicht untätig"; sagte Shuya und gähnte wieder,

„Ich schlage vor wir gehen rein", sagte Tom nur und schmunzelte als er Shuya dankbaren Blick sah. Im Salon setzten sie sich alle hin und Ric bat die Haushelfen, Tee zu bringen. Anna und Lucas kuschelten auf dem Sofa. Währen Lillian in Natheniels Schoß lag uns las. Liv spielte mit Ron Schach und Hermine las mit Lillian. Sirius, James, Regulus, James, Rika, Remus und Severus spielten Karten. Tom sahs an seinem Schreibtisch und machte Papierkram, schließlich, war er noch der Dunkle Lord und hatte Verpflichtungen, bei denen Sal ihm half. Ric, Lucius und Azrael unterhielten sich über die neue Politik und die anderen Kinder machten ihre Hausaufgaben.

Seth ist an den See gegangen, er legte einen Wärmezauber über sich und schloss die Augen. Shuya, der auf dem Balkon stand, beobachtet Seth genau. Sal trat neben ihm.

„Was macht Seth da"; flüsterte Sal und sah Shuya an, dessen Blick ernst auf Seth gerichtet war.

„Ein Treffen auf Seelischer Ebene. Mit seinen 3 Persönlichkeiten, dass machen sich alle 2 Wochen um auf dem neuesten Stand zu sein. Es ist anstrengend und Seth hat danach fast keine Kraft mehr. Deshalb ist es gefährlich", sagte Shuya ernst und hatte ein mieses Gefühl. Er wusste nicht warum, doch er ahnte, dass heute noch etwas passieren würde. Sal nickte nur und sah dann zu Seth.

_Bei Seth_

_Als Seth die Augen öffnete, befand er sich in einem eingerichtet Zimmer wieder, wo 2 Personen sahsen und ihn angrinsten._

„_Wer hat sich diesem Seelenraum denn ausgesucht", lachte Seth und setzte sich auf einen Freien Sessel. Harry grinste vor sich hin und Seth wusste nun, wer der Schuldige war._

„_Sieht aus wie ein Mix aus allen Häusern, jedenfalls von den Farben her", sagte Seth(Zukunft)._

„_Da gebe ich dir Recht", sagte Seth und faltete die Hände zusammen. Seth(Zukunft) sah ihn besorgt an._

„_Du scheinst Müde zu sein. Hat dich der Kampf mit Sirius so sehr geschwächt", sagte Seth (Zukunft)._

„_Du hast gegen Schnuffel gekämpft", sagte Harry geschockt und sah Seth verwirrt an. Seth winkte ab und sah Harry an._

„_Keine Angst, wir hatten eine Kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit"; sagte Seth aber Harry sah ihn Stirnrunzelnd an, was Seth(Zukunft) zum lachen brachte._

„_Du Erinnerst mich so voll an Sev", sagte Seth(Zukunft). Harry sah ihn entsetzt an und schmollte. Die beiden lachten._

„_Es ist komisch, zu hören, dass alles. Ich bin Avicus zwar schon begegnet aber noch nicht gegen ihn gekämpft. Ich bin das ich vor dem ersten Kampf, der noch keine Ahnung hat. Müsste es nicht ein Ich geben, vor dem 2.Kampf", fragte Harry und sah seine beiden Ichs fragend an._

_Seth lehnte sich zurück und sah sein Ich aus der Zukunft an, darauf hatte er selber keine Antwort._

„_JA dieses Ich gibt es, doch da wir nach dem ersten Kampf ja als Tot gelten und als Cloud und Zeki lebten, dürfen wir uns ins den Zeitstrahl nicht einmischen", sagte Seth(Zukunft)._

„_Das ist zu kompliziert", sagte Harry und lehnte sich zurück. _

„_Was machen Natheniel und die anderen", sagte Seth und sah sein Zukünftiges Ich an. Dessen Blick wurde traurig und er sah zu Boden._

_  
„Seth", fragte Harry und sah ihn besorgt an._

„_Natheniel ist Tot", flüsterte Seth(Zukunft) leise und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu Halten. Seth und Harry sahen ihn geschockt an. Seth liefen Tränen über die Wangen und zog Sein Zukünftiges Ich in seine Arme. Harry kletterte zu den beiden und umarmte ihn auch. _

„_Wie", fragte Seth nur und löste sich von ihm._

„_Die Verletzungen von ihm waren schon immer schlimm Seth. Ich war nicht zimperlich. Ein Fluch, den ich ihm aufgehalst habe. Erst Blind, dann behindert und dann der Tot", flüsterte Seth(Zukunft)._

_Harry zitterte leicht und Seth umarmte ihn._

„_Wir werden das verhindern", sagte er entschlossen und sein Zukünftiges Ich lächelte ihn an._

„_Ja das werden wir"; sagte er leise und wischte sich die Tränen weg,_

„_Harry, wie weit bist du mit dem Training", fragte Seth und sah auf sein Kleines Ich in seinem Arm._

„_Es läuft ganz gut. Ich bin bei der schwarzen Magie fast durch und beginne mit den Elementen", sagte Harry tapfer und grinste._

„_Sehr gut, du wirst Avicus besiegen Harry, da mach dir keine Sorgen. Außerdem kann ich dich immer noch übernehmen, falls was schief laufen sollte"; sagte Seth(Zukunft)._

„_Und bei dir", fragte Harry Seth, der seufzte und lehnte sich zurück._

„_Ich komme ganz gut voran, aber es ist anstrengen ich bin gerade mal bei 2 Elementen"; sagte er. Seth(Zukunft) legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter._

„_Du brauchst nicht alle zu können das weiß du, unsere Macht wir sich bündeln. Wir werden eins. Jeden von uns beherrscht ein Element oder 2 oder sogar 3. Wir können auf die Kraft und auf das Wissen des anderen zurückgreifen. Mach dir also keine Sorgen. Konzentriere dich", sagte Seth(Zukunft)._

„_Wie war eigentlich die Sache mit Rika", kicherte Harry und Seth(Zukunft) sah Seth ebenfalls interessiert an und Seth erzählte ihnen von Lilly Potters Auftritt. Seth(Zukunft) lachte sich Tot und nickte und Harry lächelte._

„_Was passiert eigentlich wenn jemand der stirbt, der aus der Zukunft ist", fragte Harry besorgt._

„_Er verschwindet", sagte Seth(Zukunft)._

_Harry nickte und gähnte. _

„_Ich schlage vor, dass wir gehen"; sagte Seth und erhob sich. Sein Ich nickte und die drei trennten sich._

_Ende Seth_

Als Seth die Augen aufschlug, fühlte er sich unglaublich müde. Seine Knochen, waren schwer und er hatte Mühe die Augen auf zu halten. Seth stand wackelig auf und reckte sich. Er hasste diesen Zustand, denn nach so einem Treffen war er fast magielos und das war ein Zustand den er hasste. Seth gähnte und ging langsam zum Haus zurück. Doch plötzlich merkte er etwas. Seth spürte das die Temperatur höher stieg. Die Luft wurde heiß und die Blumen verwelkten. Seth sah sich um, der Himmel war Blut rot.

„Ein Feuerdämon", flüsterte Seth geschockt und sah zum Haus. Verdammt, dass durfte doch nicht war sein. Jetzt wo er magielos war. Ein Feuerdämon war stark. Zu stark. Seth merkte, wie er anfing zu schwitzen. Sal und die anderen kamen raus gerannt.

„REIN INS HAUS UND VERRIEGELT DIE TÜREN", schrie Seth und keuchte. Shuya war neben ihn und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was ist los"; fragte er besorgt und sah zum Himmel, der sich immer dunkler färbte.

„Ein Feuerdämon", keuchte Seth und musste aufpassen nicht umzukippen. Shuya riss die Augen auf und sah Seth an. Ein Feuerdämon war stark, zu stark um ihn besiegen zu können, wenn man nicht gerade Seth hieß. Doch Seth war zu geschwächt um es mit einem Feuerdämon aufzunehmen und von den anderen Ichs könnten sie keine Hilfe erwarten. Denn denen ging es genau so. Shuya schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Es blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, so sehr er auch überlegte. Shuya sah Seth an und grinste. Seth sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was"; fragte Seth, als Shuya ihn umarmte und an sich drückte. Die Erwachsenen und Freunde sahen Shuya fragend an. Shuya ging an Seths Ohr.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich…ich bin froh, das du in mein Leben gekommen bist. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich kennenlernen durfte….du warst der Beste Patensohn den man sich wünschen kann. Du hast so viel getan, jetzt bin ich dran", flüsterte Shuya und stieß Seth weg. Seth der immer noch schwach auf den Beinen war, sackte in Toms Arme und sah Shuya mit bleichem Gesicht an. Die Augen voller Tränen.

„Nein….Shuya….das schaffst du nicht", schrie Seth, doch Shuya grinste und machte einen Wink mit der Hand. Die Freunde verschwanden und tauchten auf dem Balkon wieder auf. Seth wollte hin doch, eine Baierre schütze das Schloss. Seth sah zu Rika, die ihn mit Tränen in den Augen ansah.

„Du unterschreibst sein Todesurteil", flüsterte Seth mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Er will es so Seth. Er weiß, wenn du stirbst ist alles aus", flüsterte Rika und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Seth sah zu Shuya. Shuya glühte und seine Macht kam zum Vorschein. Tom, Sal und Ric keuchten auf und sahen zu Seth, der die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Sohn", fragte Sal leise.

Shuya sah den Feuerdämon auf sich zu kommen, dessen Blick war starr auf Seth gerichtet. Shuya nickte nur. Avicus wollte Seth. Das war klar und er fuhr harte Geschützt auf. Shuya grinste. Er hatte nur eine Chance dieses Vieh loszuwerden, ihn einzufrieren und dann zu zerschlagen. Shuya rannte auf den Dämon zu. Rika vergrub sich in den Armen von Seth, der sie festhielt und auf das Schauspiel vor sich sah. Der Dämon entdeckte Shuya und jagte eine Feuerwand auf ihn zu. Shuya sprang in die Luft, machte einen Salto und kam genau vor dem Dämon aus. Er streckte die Hände aus und eine Eiswand zog sich um den Dämon. Shuya keuchte auf.

/Verdammt……..dieser Dämon blockt meine Fähigkeiten…./

Shuya schloss die Augen und drehte seine volle Macht auf. Die Bäume und der Boden froren ein. Der Dämon schrie auf. Doch plötzlich erschien hinter Shuya eine Feuersäule und stach ihn in den Rücken. Shuya schrie auf und spuckte Blut. Seths Hände krallten sich in das Geländer vor sich. Die Kinder sahen bleich auf Shuya, der trotz seiner durchbohrten Brust aufrecht stand und die Eissäule hielt. Blut tropfte zu Boden. Rika sah zu Seth, dessen Augen rot waren. Shuya und sein Blick begegneten sich.

/Verzeih mir…...ich konnte euch nicht schützen/

Der Dämon schlug Shuya gegen einen Baum, der zerbrach, weil er ja aus Eis war. Die Splitter bohrten sich in Shuyas Haut. Der sah noch mal zu Seth, bevor er seine Augen schloss.

„NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie Seth aus voller Kehle und das Armband von Draco glühte auf.

„Was zum", keuchte Draco und sah zu Seth, dessen Schwingen erschienen. Die Baierre zerbrachen und Seth sprang ab.

„SEELENSCHWERER"; schrie Seth und alle 4 vier Steine verschwanden aus Dracos Armband. Rika keuchte auf und sah starr zu Seth um den 4 Schwerter kreisten. Seth stand vor Shuya. Das Feuer prallte an Seth ab und der Dämon schrie auf. Seth vereinigte sein Wasser und Wind Schwert und fror den Dämon ein. Als er ganz eingefroren war, sprang Seth hoch und zerschlug das Eis mit einem hieb. Die Schwerter verschwanden und Seth rannte zu Shuya und zog ihn sanft in seine Arme. Shuya öffnete die Augen und grinste Seth an. Seth strich Shuya über die Wange und Tränen liefen.

„…Du…hast es geschafft", flüsterte Shuya und spuckte Blut. Seth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum hast du Narr das getan", schrie Seth voller Verzweiflung.

Die anderen kamen angerannt und blieben starr stehen. Remus klammerte sich an Sirius und sah starr auf Shuya. Shuya sah zu Remus und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Weil…..ich nicht noch…..einmal…..zu sehen wollte….wie der Mensch…...den ich Liebe…...stirbt…..Seth", sagte Shuya stockend und Seth weinte. Remus riss die Augen auf und kniete sich neben Shuya und nahm seine Hand. Die Freunde, außer Seth sahen ihn fragend an. Remus strich Shuya über die Wange und küsste ihn. Sirius starrte bleich auf seinen Ehemann, auch Lilly sah ihren Vater entsetzt an. Shuya liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„…...Danke…Mein Engel….danke das ich euch alle noch mal sehen durfte", sagte Shuya und schloss seine Augen für immer. Remus weinte bitter und drückte Shuyas Hand. Seth schloss Shuya die Augen und stand auf. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er sah sein Zukünftiges Ich neben sich stehen. Auch ihm liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und er sah auf Shuya, der seine normale Gestalt wieder annahm. Sirius sah entsetzt auf sich selber und da verstand er warum Seth und Remus sich nahe zu Shuya gefühlt hatte. Es war Er. Sirius schluckte und die anderen sahen Fassungslos auf den Toten Sirius der verschwand. Seth wanke und wurde von seinen Ich gestützte. Der setzte ihn auf den Boden und sah ihn traurig an.

„Du hättest nicht tun können", flüsterte Seth(Zukunft) traurig. Auch ihm ging es nah. Sirius hatte in der Zukunft, den Platz ausgefüllt der eigentlich seine Aufgabe gewesen war. Seine Familie zu beschützen.

„ich hätte nicht in die Ebene gehen sollen", sagte Seth nur und stand auf, die Augen geschlossen die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Egal, wie sehr wir versuchen immer das richtige zu Tun, wir sind keine Götter, Mein Freund", sagte Seth(Zukunft) ernst.

Seth lächelte ihn an und die Neue macht pochte in seinen Adern. Sie fühlte sich gut an. Seth (Zukunft) schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir sehen uns mein Freund", flüsterte er und verschwand. Seth sah zu Remus, der in Sirius Armen lag und weinte.

„Er hat dich geliebt. Er hat mich geliebt obwohl ich dich ihm genommen habe. Ich habe dich in der Zukunft getötet und er hielt zu mir. Sirius, hat das getan was meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Ich lasse seinen Tot nicht ungebüßt", sagte Seth ernst und verschwand in einer Feuersäule.

„Was", sagte Sal mit zitternder Stimme, das musste er erst mal verdauen. Sirius war Shuya und starb in der Vergangenheit. Was, hatte Seth nur alles getan. Wo führte diese Krieg nur hin. Albus sah traurig auf die Stelle wo Sirius gestorben war. Wie viel Leid müssten diese Jungen Menschen noch ertragen, bis sie endlich in Frieden leben könnten.

Seth stand auf den Kippen von Tokio und sah den Sonnenuntergang an. Die Haare wehten im Wind. Die Augen schwarz. Die Tränen wurden von Wind weggeweht. Die Fäuste geballt.

„Sirius", schluchzte Seth und sank auf die Knie. Bittere Tränen und ein Schrie voller Schmerz erhallten die Klippen Tokios und wurden vom Wind weggetragen. Bilder zogen an Seth vorbei. Sirius Leben, seine Kräfte. Seth hatte alles übernommen. Mit dem Letzten Händedruck hatte Sirius, seinem Patenkind seine Macht übertragen, Sein Letztes Geschenk an ihn. Er würde diese Gabe nutzen. Er würde diese Zukunft nicht passieren lassen. Seth spürte Sirius hinter sich, der sich neben ihn setzte. Lange schwiegen beide. Bis Sirius Seth in Seine Arme zog. Seth zuerst überrascht, ließ es aber zu. Die beiden hatten lange Zeit, nicht mehr zeit miteinander verbracht. Sirius drückte seinen Fast Sohn an sich und strich ihm über den Kopf. Remus, der die beiden beobachtete, grinste leicht und sah zu Tom der am Baum lehnte und den Sonnenuntergang entgegen sah. Er schwor sich, dass Avicus bösen würde. Auch Remus schwor sich stärker zu werden, damit er sich selber verteidigen konnte. So ging die Sonne unter und bald würde ein neuer Tag anbrechen, dass es für Tom ein Böses erwachen geben würde, ahnte noch keiner.

Tja Leute das war es mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Was Tom passiert, werdet ihr erfahren. Seth kann seine Kräfte besser beherrschen denn je. Was die Zukunft natürlich schon abändert. Denn durch Sirius Kräfte hat Seth mehr macht bekommen. Noch einige Dinge werden sich ändern. Gute wie Schlechte. Also bis dann, eure

Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle


	11. Chapter 11

_**Zwischenwelten.**_

_Weiter geht es. Viel Spaß._

Am nächsten Morgen, wurde das Haus durch einen Schrei geweckt. Seth, war sofort hell wach und stürmte in das Zimmer von Natheniel. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Lillian hielt Natheniel im Arm, dessen Körper voller Schnittwunden und Blutergüssen überseht war. Er schien Bewusstlos. Tom und Severus kamen rein und blieben starr stehen.

„NATHENIEL", schrie Severus und wollte hin, doch Seth packte ihn am Handgelenk und sah ihn fest in die Augen.

„Bleib hier, hörst du", zischte Seth und ging langsam auf Lillian zu. Lillian weinte bitter und drückte Natheniel an sich. Seth nahm Lillians Hand und sie sah ihren Vater bleich an.

„Daddy", schluchzte sie. Seth sah sie sanft an.

„Kleines, lass ihn bitte los. So kann ich ihm nicht helfen, geh bitte zu Draco ja", sagte Seth sanft, aber bestimmt-

„Er wird nicht streben oder", flüsterte Lillian leise.

„Nein, dass lasse ich nicht zu", sagte Seth ernst und seine Tochter ging zu Draco, der sie sanft in die Arme nahm. Seth sah sich Natheniel genau an. Rika trat neben ihn.

„Seth", fragte sie. Seth murmelte etwas und die Wunden reinigten sich und Verbände schlossen sich darum.

„Die Verletzungen stammen nicht aus dieser Zeit"; sagte Seth ernst. Rika sah ihn geschockt an.

„Du meinst, dass etwas in der Vergangenheit mit Natheniel passiert", sagte Rika bleich. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie erinnerte sich nicht, dass etwas Derartiges in der Vergangenheit passiert wart. Seths Blick war ernst, zu Ernst für Rikas Geschmack. Es lief was falsch.

„Kinder ich möchte, dass ihr nach Hogwarts geht und dort bleibt", sagte Seth und die Kinder wollten schon was sagen, doch Seth sah sie mit roten Augen an. Sie schluckten.

„Dad, nimm Bitte Natheniel mit und sag Poppy, dass er versorgt werden muss. Stündlich. Ich will, dass alle nach Hogwarts gehen", sagte Seth leise.

Sal nickte und hob Natheniel sanft in seine Arme. Ric sah Seth besorgt an.

„Was hast du vor", sagte er sanft.

„Ich muss was klären. Ich komme nach. Tom, Severus ihr bleibt bitte"; sagte Seth. Die anderen verschwanden. Severus sackte auf die Knie und Tom, musste sich zusammenreisen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Seth kniete sich vor Severus und sah ihn an.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Natheniel was passiert Sev", sagte Seth sanft und Severus sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Aber wie", flüsterte Severus leise.

„Ich weiß noch nicht was da los ist. Doch ich muss euch was sagen. Natheniel ist in der Zukunft Tot", sagte Seth und stand auf. Tom zog die Luft ein und sah Seth an, dessen Blick gesenkt war.

„Wegen dir", sagte Tom leise und Seth nickte nur leicht. Tom packte Seth am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich.

„WAS hat das JETZT mit Natheniel zu tun. Wenn man in der Zukunft stirbt, dürfte das keine Auswirkungen auf die Vergangenheit haben"; Sagte Tom und seine Aura wurde kalt und schwarz. Severus legte Tom die Hand auf die Schulter. Tom ließ Seth los und umarmte Severus. Seth sah Severus dankbar an, obwohl Seth Schuld an dem ganzen war. Seth seufzte nur und Rika sah ihn besorgt an.

„Nach Hogwarts", sagte Seth und die 4 verschwanden und tauchten in der Großen Halle wieder auf. Die anderen sahen besorgt auf Tom und Severus, die sich immer noch im Arm hatten. Seth ging zu Draco und nahm seine Hand. Ein Stein löse sich aus dem Armband und drang in Seths Herz ein. Seth hielt sich kurz die Brust und atmete tief durch. Rika sah ihn panisch und stellte sich vor ihn.

„Das hast du nicht vor oder", schrie sie und man sah die Panik und die Tränen. Seth legte seine Hand auf Rikas Wange und wischte die Tränen weg.

„Durch mein Versagen, ist dieser Schlammassel passiert. Durch meine Hand, starb mein Neffe, der Sohn meines Bruders, meines Besten Freundes, der Freund meiner Tochter. Das lass ich Avicus nicht durchgehen", flüsterte Seth und sah sie ernst an.

„Aber Seth, diese Zeitebene ist zu gefährlich. Du bist als Cloud da und dein Ich ist dort angeblich Tot, was meinst du wird passieren, wenn du auf einmal da auftauchst", sagte Rika verzweifelt, sie musste ihn aufhalten. Doch Seth lächelte,

„Tempos", sagte er laut und ein Tor erschien vor ihnen.

„SETH NEIN"; Schrie Rika und umarmte ihn. Die Freunde sahen verwirrt auf Seth.

„Dir ist klar, dass das eine Falle ist", sagte Jemand. Seth sah zu seinem Zukünftigen ich, was als Geistform erschienen war. Seth lächelte.

„Ich will sehen, was Avicus sich so ausgedacht hat", sagte Seth lächelnd.

„Sirius Tot und Rache spricht aus dir Seth", sagte sein Ich.

„Mag sein, doch Natheniel ist durch uns gestorben mein Lieber. Falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Ich werde nicht zu sehen, dass es noch mal passiert", sagte Seth kalt und alle sahen bleich zwischen den beiden hin und her. Sein Ich seufzte und nickte nur.

„Pass aber auf. Diese Zeitebene ist andres"; sagte Seth Ich nur und verschwand.

Sal sah seinen Sohn geschockt an und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Seth lächelte etwas und drückte seinen Vater an sich. Sal weinte, er weinte die Tränen die er zurück gehalten hatte, seit dem Streit.

„Ich Liebe dich Dad und das wird sich nie ändern", flüsterte Seth und küsste seinen Vater auf die Stirn. Dann ging er zu Lillian, Liv, Lucas und Draco und umarmte seine Familie. Ric nahm Sals Hand in seine und nickte. Er vertraute Seth. Seth ging zu seinem Bruder und kniete sich vor ihm nieder. Alle zogen die Luft ein. Mit dieser Geste unterwarf sich Seth Tom. Er zeigte, dass er Tom als ältesten und somit als Herr ansah. Tom sah seinen Bruder geschockt an und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Seth stand auf und nickte Tom zu und wandte sich zu dem Zeittunnel.

„Seth", sagte Tom laut und Seth drehte sich um.

„Pass auf dich auf, Bruder"; flüsterte Tom und verneigte sich ebenfalls. Seth lächelte darauf hin und verschwand in dem Zeittunnel.

_15 Jahre früher_

Seth tauchte am See von Hogwarts wieder auf. Es waren keine Schüler zu sehen, also musste er in den Ferien hier sein. Seth, bemerkte die Schutzwälle von Hogwarts. Sie waren verstärkt. Das war damals nicht so. Also war er hier richtig. Seth legte einen Unsichtbarspruch über sich und apperierte in die Große Halle

Was er da sah, glaubte er kaum. Severus sahs in einer Ecke mit einem Schwert in der Hand, dass er an seiner Kehle hielt. Die Freunde standen geschockt drum rum und versuchten ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Sev bitte, dass macht Natheniel nicht wieder lebendig", versuchte Albus es verzweifelt und man sah das der Alte man mit den Tränen Kämpfte. Zeki hatte Tränen in den Augen und versuchte auf Severus einzureden.

„Severus. Ich bitte dich. TU das nicht, das würde Tom nicht wollen. Hörst du", schrie er mit Tränen in den Augen und Seth bemerkte die Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Es war Zeit einzugreifen.

„Natheniel Lebt", sagte er laut und alle zuckten zusammen. Sie drehten sich bleich um und Seth erschien vor ihnen. Alle zogen die Luft ein und starren bleich auf ihn. Natürlich, sie mussten denken er wäre ein Geist, da er ja in dieser Zeit Tot war. Sein Blick ging zu Cloud und Zeki, die Ihn verwirrt ansahen.

/Später, sandte er beiden in Gedanken./

„Was zum", keuchte Sal und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Severus hatte das Schwert fallen lassen und wurde von Ric umarmt, auch er sah verwirrt und geschockt auf seinen eigentlich Toten Sohn.

„Dad", flüsterte Lucas nur mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Wie", sagte Draco geschockt und verstand nicht was da vor sich ging.

Seth nickte nur leicht, doch da spürte er es. Er drehte sich um und sein Schwert erschien in seinen Händen. Alle keuchten bei der Macht auf, die von dem Schwert ausging. Was war mit Seth passiert. Woher hatte er solche Macht.

„Avicus", zischte Seth kalt und ein Lachen war zu hören. 10 Schattenreiter umzingelte Seth und Avicus erschien mit Lilly an seiner Seite. So war das, er war kurz nachdem Lilly Böse wurde in die Zeit geplatzt. Super Timing, dachte Seth sich nur.

„Sieh an. Du bist wirklich gekommen", sagte Avicus kalt und grinste Böse auf. Lilly lachte leise und sah ihn mit kalten Augen an.

„das du so Naiv bist", sagte sie spöttisch, doch Seth lächelte, was sie verwirrt zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Wer sagt das ich Naiv bin, meine Liebe….FLAMMERA", schrie er und ein Feuerkreis umgab sie.

„WAS", schrie Avicus und sah das Flammenschwert in seiner Hand. Verdammt, wie konnte er es durch die Zeit mitnehme, das konnte gar nicht sein.

„Oh doch mein Lieber, ich habe es mit meinem Körper vereinigt. Eine Nette Neue Macht die ich von meinem Paten bekommen habe", sagte Seth und sprang in die Luft. Er landete hinter Avicus und hielt ihm das Schwert an die Kehle und grinste.

Lilla wollte Angreifen doch Zeki und Cloud hatten ebafalls Schwerter gezogen und ihr an die Kehle gehalten. Seth grinste nur und sah Avicus an.

„Du sagst mir jetzt was du willst Avicus, Ich habe miese Laune und glaube mir, ich bin nicht nett wenn ich SAUER Bin", schrie Seth und das Schloss bebte. Avicus schluckte. Seth hatte Macht über die Sigel. Aber wie konnte das sein. Cloud war Seth. Was machte der 2 Seth hier.

„Wenn du mich tötest. Bringst du die Zeit durcheinander", sagte Avicus siegessicher. Doch Seth lachte leise und verstärkte den Druck mit dem Schwert. Avicus keuchte auf.

„Wer sagt dir, dass mir das nicht egal ist. Was in dieser Zeit passiert. Du hast mein Leben zerstört Avicus. Ich hätte allen Grund dich hier zu zerstören. Auch wenn dein zukünftiges Ich dir den Auftrag gegeben hat Natheniel zu töten, hast du es nicht getan. Weil du es liebst zu spielen. Doch das war ein Fehler mein Lieber. Du solltest auf die Zukunft hören, sie kann nützlich sein", zischte Seth kalt und allen lief es kalt den Rücken runter.

„Daddy", flüsterte Lillian leise und Draco nahm sie in den Arm. Auch er sah Seth bleich an, was war passiert, dass Seth so war.

„Wo ist Natheniel mein Lieber und ich sage dir wage es nicht mich zu hintergehen. Ich habe nicht die Zeit dafür. Dein Ende ist nah und ich muss noch einiges Vorbereiten. Ich habe eine Familie die auf mich wartet", sagte Seth und Avicus lachte.

„Wolltest du nicht sterben Seth. Um deinen Frieden zu finden", sagte Avicus und alle sahen ich bleich an.

„Mein Frieden ist meine Familie, Mein Frieden ist dein Tot und jetzt hole Natheniel her, bevor ich mich vergesse und die Zeit ganz durcheinander bringe"; sagte Seth mit roten Äugen und Avicus keuchte auf.

„Wie du willst", sagte Lilly und schnippste. Natheniel erschien und Severus lief sofort zu seinem Sohn, der mit Wunden überseht war.

„Jetzt verschwindet", sagte Seth kalt und Avicus sah ich mit einen letzen Blick an bevor er verschwand und mit ihm Lilly. Seth ließ das Schwert verschwinden und trat zu Natheniel. Er kniete sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. Seth schloss die Augen und murmelte etwas. Die Wunden schlossen sich und Natheniel kam ruckartig hoch. Severus zog seinen Sohn in die Arme und weinte bitter. Alle sahen Seth geschockt an. Bevor er sich versah hatte er seine Kinder im Arm, die weinten. Seth lächelte traurig und drückte sie kurz an sich. Dann wandte er sich zu Cloud und Zeki.

„Was ist passiert", fragte Cloud nur und strich sich über die Stirn.

„sagen wir mal, wir bekommen in der Zukunft noch so einige Probleme" sagte Seth und Zeki sah ihn bleich an.

„Wie übel", sagte Zeki leise und ahnte schreckliches. Wenn sich Seth in die Zeit einmischte, dann würde es wirklich schlimm werden.

„Mehr als das. Wie immer halt. Doch wir werden es überleben", sagte Seth augenzwinkernd. Cloud lachte leise und die andern verstanden gar nichts mehr.

„Du kommst aus der Zukunft", sagte Draco geschockt. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Wie sollte jemand aus der Zukunft kommen, der eigentlich Tot war. Das war doch absurd.

Seth seufzte und er merkte wie er anfing zu schwitzen. Was war los mit ihm. Seth keuchte auf und wankte, doch bevor er fiel wurde er von Cloud und Zeki aufgefangen. Seth sah sie dankbar an.

„Ich glaube, in dieser…..zeit ist meine Macht noch nicht ausgreift", sagte Seth entschuldigend.

„Deine Macht ist der purer Wahnsinn", sagte Remus leise und grinste Seth an. Seth lächelte Remus an und sah zu Sirius, ein Schmerz zuckte kurz in seiner Brust und seine Augen spiegelten Trauer wieder. Doch er fing sich wieder und nickte Cloud zu.

„Wie gesagt. Ich komme aus der Zukunft und um euch die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, bräuchte es Zeit die ich nicht habe. Ich würde zu viel verändern. Was ich ja jetzt eh schon getan habe. Ich wollte mich eigentlich in dieser Zeit raushalten. Ein paar von euch wissen warum. Doch Avicus, wollte wohl, dass ich hier auftauche auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe warum. Doch ich muss zurück, meine Familie wartet und Tom reißt mir den Kopf ab wenn ich nicht wieder komme", sagte Seth und stockte plötzlich. Verdammt. Das war nicht Klug, denn alle sahen ihn jetzt geschockt an.

„tom…lebt", sagte Severus leise und auch Natheniel sah ihn hoffungsvoll an.

„Verdammt. Avicus bringt mich heute echt um den Verstand. Aber Ok. Ich mache es so. Aber ihr müsst schwören, dass ich nicht nach ihnen suchen werdet uns weiter. Es muss alles passieren wie bisher ok. Wenn ihr was verändert könnte es schlimme Folgen haben. Deswegen bin ich ja hier. Avicus denkt, dass er einen Vorteil hat, wenn er mit diesem Ich auch noch zusammen arbeitet", sagte Seth sauer und lief auf und ab.

„Wir sagen nichts"; sagte Draco und lächelte Seth an. Draco musste aufpassen nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Das war so absurd. Seth war Tot und doch auch wieder nicht. Denn da stand er, sein Zukünftiges Ich. Stark und Selbstbewusst. Auch wenn er schon viel Schmerz miterlebt haben musste. Seth seufzte und nickte.

„Seth und Tom leben. Wir haben einen Plan ausgeheckt, indem wir Avicus besiegen können. Ein zweites Mal, doch das reicht nicht denn Avicus ist Unsterblich. Daher habe Ich in der Zukunft beschlossen. Avicus mit Hilfe der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft von mir selber zu töten. Ihn aus allen drei Zeitebene zu verbannen. Das ist die Kurzfassung", sagte Seth und setzte sich. Alle sahen ihn sprachlos an. Das mussten sie erst mal verdauern. Eine Schlacht der Zeiten, das war genial. Genial aber Gefährlich. Albus Kiefer hatte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht. So eine Macht zu haben, war der pure Wahnsinn. Was musste dieser Junge nur alles durchgemacht haben um so etwas zu tun.

„Das ist unglaublich", flüsterte Lillian nur und starrte ihren Vater an. Verzeihung Zukünftigen Vater.

„Eher Verrückt", sagte Azrael, war aber froh Seth wieder zu sehen. Das gab Hoffung. Auch er freite sich seinen Freund wieder bei sich zu haben und zu hören, dass er lebte.

„Wohl erehr Selbstmord"; sagte Minerva und sah ihren Ehemaligen Schüler strafend an

Seth lächelte sie an, wie sich die Zeiten doch spiegelten und es war schön zu sehen, dass manche Dinge sich nie ändern.

„Das haben sie in der Zukunft auch gesagt", sagte Seth lachend.

„Gut zu wissen, dass ich in der Zukunft noch lebe", sagte Minerva. Seth lachte, lauter und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Wer soll denn alle Gryff im Griff haben, wenn sie nicht da wären"; sagte Seth und stand auf. Er reckte sich und sah Cloud und Zeki an.

/Auf ein Wort ihr beiden/

Die beiden nickten und verschwanden. Die Freunde sahen verwirt auf die Stelle wo die beiden verschwunden waren. Seth sah seine Familie noch mal an.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich ohne euch getan hätte. Ihr seid mein Leben und ihr rettet mir in vielerlei Hinsicht das Leben. Egal was passiert, haltet zusammen und gebt nie den Mut auf. Ich weiß, dass ihr alles schafft und ich weiß, dass ich euch immer Lieben werde", sagte Seth und verschwand.

Cloud und Zeki standen am See, als Seth erschien und sich zu ihnen stellte.

„Verwirrend nicht", sagte Seth lachend und Cloud seufzte.

„Verwirrend trifft es wohl nicht so ganz"; sagte Cloud und musterte sich selber von oben bis unten. Seth grinste in sich hinein.

„Wie bist du so stark geworden", sagte Zeki nur und auch er musterte Seth anerkennend.

Seth seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Gebt mir beide eure Hände", sagte Seth und die beiden gaben Seth die Hände. Seth zeigte ihnen alles. Was kommen würde, was er plante, warum er so geworden ist und was er in der Zukunft tun würde. Cloud keuchte nur und starrte Seth mit Tränen in den Augen an. Zeki war bleich und musste aufpassen nicht zu weinen. Seth sah sie traurig an.

„Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr kein Wort sagt. Ihr wisst nun, was passiert und seid etwas vorbereitet. Doch die Zeit darf sich nicht verändern", sagte Seth ernst und die beiden nickten.

„Man das ist echt kompliziert", stöhnte Zeki und musste das gesehen erst mal verdauen. Er würde, wenn sie die Zukunft nicht ändern Seth als Fein haben. Seth würde seine Familie töten. Zeki schluckte, dass durfte nicht so enden.

„Können wir helfen", fragte Cloud jetzt und Zeki sah ihn verwirrt an. Auch Seth sah Cloud fragend an.

„Ich meine, diese Vereinigung was du da vor hast ist ja schön und gut, aber solange dieser Avicus aus diese Zeit noch da ist, wird sich nichts ändern. Was garantiert dir, dass er nicht dasselbe versucht. Warum sollte er dich hier her gelockt haben", sagte Cloud und sah sein Ich an.

„Du meinst, dass Avicus eine Vereinigung plant", sagte Seth nur und wurde bleich, wenn das war sein würde, hätte sie ein Problem.

„Ich glaube ja. Es läuft in dieser Zeit doch es schon anders, als du es kanntest oder. Ich glaube, dass Avicus, sich verneigen will. Genau wie du auch und du wirst jede Hilfe gebrauchen können Seth. Was wäre wenn ich dir helfen würde. Ich habe auch Wissen, was dir von Nutzen sein würde. Die Elemente zu beherrschen wird schwer werden und Avicus wird dich auf Trab halten", sagte Cloud nur.

„Du meinst, er wird sich in die Zeit einmischen um Dinge zu verändern. Sie zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen", sagte Zeki nur.

„Ja. Er will das Seth die Vereinigung nicht hinbekommt. Er will seine anderen Ichs dazu benutzen, Seth zu schwächen oder gar zu töten. Wenn er es zum Beispiel geschafft hätte Natheniel zu töten, wäre Seth nie so stark geworden wie er jetzt ist. Viele Ereignisse hätte nie stattgefunden", sagte Cloud und Seth seufzte.

„Das ist doch alles zum….Tschuldigung. Aber Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber wie willst du mir helfen", fragte Seth nur.

„Wir greifen statt deiner in die Zeit ein"; sagte Cloud und Seth ebenso wie Zeki starren ihn fassungslos an.

„Wie bitte"; fragte Zeki jetzt.

„Wenn Avicus in die Zeit geht, folgen wir ihm. Zeitreisen können wir auch schon und Seth kann sich mit seinen beiden anderen Ichs auf das Kommende vorbereiten. Zeki und Cloud verschwinden eh bald. Lilly killt uns ja, wie ich gesehen habe. In diesen Zeitraum können wir helfen", sagte Cloud und Zeki nickte.

„Ok. Ich bin einverstanden, wenn was sein sollte, dann wisst ihr ha wie ihr mich erreichen könnt", sagte Seth und die beiden nickte. Seth atmete durch und öffnete das Zeittor. Er nickte beiden noch mal zu und verschwand.

_15 Jahre später._

Seth tauchte im Salon wieder auf, wo Sal und Ric sahsen. Seth lächelte seine Eltern an, bevor er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Ende.

So, na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen. Wie es so weiter geht, die nächsten 3 Kapitel werden über das Training der anderen und über Seths Training sein. Dann wird es spannend und er Finale Kampf naht. Bald heißt es abschied nehmen. Aber keine Angst, dann werde ich endlich wieder „Das Böse ist nicht immer so dunkel wie es scheint" in Angriff nehmen, dass wird auch nett. Also bis Bald. Weiter gehen wird es am 15-20.Julie, da sind meine Prüfungen endlich ende. Bis bald.

Blaire


	12. Chapter 12

**Ein Treffen der besonderen Art.**

_Hy Leute. Ihr musstet lange warten und ich hoffe es sei mir verziehen. Aber die Prüfungen waren schwer und ich musste echt Lernen. Doch es hat sich gelohnt. Mein 3. Lehrjahr beginnt und bald bin ich durch. Dann war ich noch in Paris und es war Mega Geil. Ich kann allen nur empfehlen, sich mal in diese Stadt zu begeben. Dort gibt es Harry Potter Anziehsachen und Kostüme von feinsten. Wart ihr schon in den neuen Harry Potter????? Ich ja. War in der Premiere und ich war sehr enttäuscht von dem Film. Ich sage euch, wahre Potter Fans werden von dem Film enttäuscht sein. Die einzigen schönen Szenen waren zwischen Siri und Harry. Auch Lucius glänzte in seiner Rolle und übertraf Tom bei weitem. Ich war sauer und hoffe das 7.Buch rettet mir das Jahr. Aber wer meine Meinung wissen will, kann auf __http://www.monstersandcritics.de__ gehen und sich die Kritiken mal durchlesen. Ich hoffe euch geht es allen gut. Also viel Spaß._

Seth(Zukunft)Pasquale

Seth(Normal)Seth

Seth(Vergangenheit)Harry

Seth(Zwischenwelt)Cloud

Seth(Zukunft noch mal 20 Jahre wo es keine Magie mehr gibt)Aleseus.

Als Seth die Augen aufschlug, sah er in das besorgte Gesicht seines Patenonkels.

Seth grinste etwas und Sirius huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht,

„Sehe ich so scheiße aus Siri", sagte Seth und kam langsam hoch. Sirius schmunzelte nur und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Seth.

„Um ehrlich zu sein ja. Du siehst beschissen aus. Als ob du 4 Nächte lang durchgesoffen hättest", sagte Sirius und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Seth lächelte etwas und Sirius zog Fragend die Augebraue hoch. Wenn Seth ihm jetzt sagen würde, wie sehr er Severus damit ähnelte, lebte er nicht mehr lange.

„Ah du bist wach", sagte James der rein kam und Sirius lachend ansah.

„Was ist James"; knurrte Sirius. Seth ahnte, was James jetzt sagen würde und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr du Severus mit diese Geste ähnelst", sagte James und ehe Seth blinzeln konnte rannte James dicht gefolgt von Sirius davon. Seth schummelte nur leicht und reckte sich. Diese Zeitreisen waren schon anstrengend. Doch dann fielen ihm Cloud Worte wieder ein. Wenn Avicus eine Vereinig schaffen würde, bevor Seth dazu in der Lage wäre, hätten sie ein Problem. Aber was genau sie nun machen sollte, konnte Seth nicht alleine entscheiden. Seth stand auf und ging in den Salon, wo er die Kinder vorfand.

„Dad", sagte Lillian und stürmte sofort auf ihren Vater zu, der seine Tochter umarmte. Seth drückte sie an sich und seufzte leise.

„Ist alles ok mit dir", fragte Lucas nun auch und sah seinen Vater besorgt an. Liv musterte Seth ebenfalls kritisch.

„Wo sind die anderen", fragte Seth und strich Liv über den Kopf.

„Draußen im Garten. Tom hat uns zu meditieren geschickt. Rika hat uns erklärte, dass man die Ruhe selbst sein muss um ein Element zu beherrschen"; sagte Natheniel.

Seth nickte nur.

„Da hat sie Recht, um ein Element zu beherrschen, muss der Körper im Einklang mit der Seele sein. Körper, Geist und Seele. Wenn man das schafft, ist es ein leichtes ein Element zu rufen. Es aber zu kontrollieren ist ne andere Sache"; sagte Seth nur und die Kinder sahen ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wie hast du das gelernt", fragte Andre und hoffe Seth würde bei ihnen bleiben und Ihnen helfen.

Seth schmunzelte und nickte.

„Na gut ihr Rasselbande. Setzt euch in einem Kreis zusammen", sagte Seth und setzte sich neben Laurant der ihn angrinste. Seth strich ihm über den Kopf und sah dann alle nacheinander an.

„Jedes Element, hat andere Wirkungen und Kräfte. Ein Element kann verschieden benutzt werden. Zum Angriff oder zu Verteidigung", sagte Seth und alle nickte.

„Wie du es gegen Shuya gemacht hast", fragte Sophie vorsichtig, sie wollte Seth nicht verletzen. Doch Seth lächelte sie an.

„Genau. Shuya, versuchte sich mit Eis zu schützen. Ihr wisst ja alle welches Element ihr habt oder?", fragte Seth und sah das alle nickten. Seth lächelte und schloss die Augen. Der Raum wurde warm und eine sanfte Musik spielte.

„Was", fragte Anastasia leise und sie merkte, dass sie sich entspannte.

„Schließe die Augen, Konzentriert euch auf euer Element. Euere Element ist der wärmste Punkt in eurem Körper. Konzentriert euch nur auf ihn und entspannt euch", flüsterte Seth. Die Kinder schlossen die Augen, so bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass die Erwachsnen wieder kamen und Seth und die Kinder erstaunt ansahen. Rika lehnte an der Türe und grinste.

„Wenn ihr eine Blockade spürt, versucht sie langsam zu beseitigen. Euer Element ist euer Verbündeter, nicht euer Feind. Versucht mit ihm Freundschaft zu schließen", sagte Seth und öffnete die Augen. Er sah jeden nacheinander an und er sah, dass die Auren der Kinder sich veränderten. Seth nickte zufrieden. Sie lernten schnell.

„Ok das Reicht", sagte Seth und alle öffneten die Augen und lächelten Glücklich.

„Man das war ja Krass", sagte Alexus und die anderen nickten.

„Danke Seth", sagte Steve und auch die anderen bedankten sich bei Seth, der aufstand und plötzlich wankte. Rika sah alarmiert auf. Seth wurde plötzlich schwindelig und er sank auf die Knie.

„Dad", fragte Lillian und war sofort neben ihn. Seth hielte sich den Kopf und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Tom kniete sich neben Seth und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist los", fragte Tom und half Seth sich aufs Sofa zu setzten. Seth sah nur noch verschwommen.

„Was zum….." keuchte Seth, doch plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Stirn. Die Kinder keuchten auf als sie Cloud erkannten. Auch die Erwachsen zogen die Luft ein, als auch noch Zeki neben Cloud erschien. Cloud sah Seth nur an und murmelte etwas. Seth merkte wie seine Energie zurückkam und atmete tief ein.

„danke" sagte er nur und sah die beiden fragend an.

„Du hattest einen Energieverlust. Unsere Zeitebene ist wohl anderes, als die bisherigen. Avicus ist unberechenbar geworden"; sagte Zeki und setzte sich in den Sessel. Cloud neben ihn. Seth seufzte und sah die beiden an.

„Was ist vorgefallen", sagte Seth und vernachlässigte mal eben die anderen, die bleich, geschockt und fassungslos auf die beiden eben erschienen Personen sahen.

„Avicus, hat sich in dein Erwachen eingemischt, oder besser wollte sich einmischen", sagte Cloud vergnügt und knackte mit dem Finger. Zeki sah ihn tadelnd an und Cloud schmollte,

Seth lehnte sich zurück und machte einen Wink mit der Hand. 3 Gläser erschienen und Zeki nickte ihm dankbar zu.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich mir das schon. Warum sollte er nicht versuchen mich da aufzuhalten wo alles begann", sagte Seth und trank einen Schluck.

„Ich glaube das Cloud Befürchtung war wird", sagte Zeki nur und trank das Glas leer.

„Seth wir müssen Handeln so schnell es geht"; sagte Cloud ernst und sah erst jetzt auf die anderen und lächelte etwas. Zeki sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was ist denn mit dir los", sagte Zeki und Cloud deute auf die Fassungslosen Gesichter. Zeki lächelte nun auch.

„Ich glaube sie sind etwas geschockt oder"; sagte Cloud nur und Seth seufzte.

„Bei mir müssten sie auf alles gefasst sein, ich bin vorhin erst aufgewacht. So hatte ich noch keine Zeit, ihnen alles zu erklären", sagte Seth und sah die beiden an.

„Seth…..wie wäre es mit einem Treffen": sagte Cloud nun und alle sahen ihn fassungslos an.

„Du willst ein treffen der Ebenen", sagte Seth und zog die Luft ein.

„Das ist unmöglich", sagte Sal, der sich von den Schock gelöst. Cloud schmunzelte.

„Dad…..nicht unmöglich. Schwer und kompliziert ja. Aber nicht unmöglich", sagte Cloud und Sal wurde rot.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor", fragte jetzt Ric und lächelte Cloud an. Zeki grinste Vergnügt, obwohl es so was von absurd und komisch war, seine zukünftige Familie zu sehen und sehr verwirrend.

„Einen gekoppelten Tempos", sagte Cloud stolz und man sah Sal, Albus und Ric bleich werden.

„NEIN", sagte alle drei und Cloud lachte, Zeki schmunzelte und Seth schüttelte den Kopf. Cloud sah Seth amüsiert an.

„Die wissen doch, dass wir die Regeln der zeit schon öfters gebrochen haben oder", fragte Cloud verwirrt.

„Ja. Aber wie du siehst, ändert sich das in Zukunft auch nicht, dass sie ausrasten, wenn es darum geht. Obwohl eh alles schon vermurkst ist", seufzte Seth und ging sich durch die Haare. Zeki sah ihn besorgt an.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen Seth"; sagte Zeki und stand auf. Cloud sprang auf und sah Zeki und dann tom an.

„Jepp, du siehst in Zukunft immer noch gut aus. Musst dir also keine Sorgen machen, du hättest graue Harre"; sagte Cloud und Zeki sah ihn sauer an. Die Kinder lachten und bemerkten, wie sehr sie damals die Zeit mit Cloud vermissten. Seth schüttelte den kopf. Ja als Cloud konnte er noch Lachen und Spaß machen. Cloud kniete sich vor Seth und sah ihn an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen ja. Ich weiß, wie ernst die Lage ist und glaube mir. Ich werde helfen so gut es geht", sagte Cloud und nickte den anderen zu. Zeki sah Seth noch mal an, bevor die beiden verschwanden.

„das war ja so was von absurd und abgefahren", sagte Anastasia und die Kinder nickten. Seth seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare. Ein Doppelter Tempus. Gewagt, Genial, aber Riskant. Sie müssten sich eine neue Ebene erschaffen. Eine Ebene, wo sie keinen Schaden in der Zeit anrichten würden.

„Seth"; fragte Draco und setzte sich neben seinen Mann, der in Gedanken schien. Draco strich ihm sanft über den Arm, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

Seth zuckte zusammen und sah in die besorgten Augen seines Mannes. Seth lächelte leicht und küsste den verdutzen Draco zärtlich. Die Kinder sahen zu Boden und die Erwachsenen Schmuzelten. Draco sah Seth nach dem Kuss verdattert an.

„Ähm, nicht das ich mich beschwere, doch womit habe ich das jetzt verdient", fragte Draco mit roten Wangen. Seth grinste und stand auf. Er pfiff und sein Phönix erschien und landete auf Seths ausgestreckter hand. Seth strich ihr übers Gefieder.

„Na meine Schöne. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut und du verzeihst, dass ich wenig Zeit für dich hatte. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun ja….", sagte Seth und der Phönix nickte mit den Kopf. Seth flüsterte etwas und der Phönix verschwand.

„Was", fragte Sal nur und sah seinen Sohn fragend an.

„Du hast doch nicht vor einen Doppel Tempus anzuwenden oder"; fragte jetzt Ric und sah Seth ernst an. Seth seufzte erneut und sah seine Väter an. Tom schien das ganze lockere zu nehmen, denn er trank gemütlich seinen Rum.

„Ja ich werde und ich muss. Die Zeit läuft und nicht zu unseren Gunsten", sagte Seth und alle sahen ihn Fargend an. Seth erklärte ihnen von Cloud Vermutung und alle sahen ihn fassungslos an.

„das wäre eine Katastrophe"; sagte Albus nur und setzte sich.

„JA…Avicus ist schlauer als ich gedacht habe. Ich nehme stark an, dass meine Zeitplanung in Bedrängnis kommt", sagte Seth und lehnte sich an den Kamin.

„So niedergeschlagen Patensohn", sagte auf einmal jemand und Seth riss geschockt die Augen auf. Das konnte nicht sein, das war gar unmöglich. Doch als sich Shuya und Seth(Zukunft) vor den Freunden materialisierten, schlug Seth die Hand vor den Mund. Auch Sirius, Remus und die anderen sahen geschockt auf den eigentlich Toten Shuya.

„Das…ist…unmöglich"; sagte Seth und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Shuya ging sofort auf seinen Patensohn zu und umarmte ihn. Seth(Zukunft) Stellte sich neben Sirius und lächelte ihn an. Sirius nickte nur und sah dann wieder zu Seth der Shuya umarmte und Sein zukünftiges Ich fragend ansah.

„Der Stein der Weisen", sagte Seth nur und Sein Ich grinste ihn verschmilzt an.

„Aber ich dachte. Mann kann den Stein nur einmal benutzen und ihr hätte Natheniel…..", stotterte Severus. Seth (Zukunft) seufze und sah Severus traurig an.

„Dein Sohn, ist ein sehr guter Junge Sev. Er hat uns mitgeteilt, dass wir den Stein nicht für ihn nehmen sollten, sondern für jemanden der im Krieg wichtiger wäre", sagte jetzt Shuya. Severus liefen Tränen über die Wangen und Tom nahm seine Hand. Die beiden lächelte etwas, sie waren stolz auf ihren Sohn. Sie blickten zu Natheniel, der nickte. Lillian umarmte ihren freund und diese strich ihr beruhend über den Kopf. Shuya schmunzelte leicht, Natheniel ähnelte seinen Eltern mehr als er dachte. Er war stolz auf den Jungen und er würde nachher mal mit ihm Reden.

„Shuya…oder besser Sirius ist….wichtig für Seth und dessen Ausbildung für deine Kinder und für euch. Die Zeit läuft leider mehr als gegen uns. Denn ich war weiter in der Zukunft und sie sieht nicht gut aus"; sagte Seth(Zukunft) ernst und alle sahen ihn geschockt an.

„Verlieren wir", flüsterte Lilly und sah ihren Vater fragend an.

„Schlimmer", sagte Shuya und trat zu Remus und umarmte ihn und gab Sirius die Hand, der war ganz verwirrt.

„Inwiefern": sagte Sal und sah seinen Sohn an.

Seth(Zukunft), wechselte mit Shuya einen kurzen Blick und Shuya seufzte.

„Keine Magie. Die Welt hat ihre Magie verloren", sagte Shuya nur und alle sahen die beiden Zeitreisenden verwirrt an.

„Wie soll das möglich sein", fragte Tom fassungslos und musste sich erst, mal setzen.

„Wie kann die Magieverschwinden"; sagte Serena und warf Azrael einen Blick zu, der bleich war. Auch Ric schien zu ahnen was passiert war.

„Opa", fragte Lucas und sah Ric fragend an, auch die anderen Kinder.

Ric seufzte und sah zu Boden, auch Azrael und Sal waren kreidebleich geworden. Sirius sah Sal verwirrt an, wenn selbst die Gründer Bleich wie die Wand wurden, wollte er nicht wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte.

„das heiß, dass er die Erben der Magie auf einmal getötet hat", flüsterte Helga fassungslos und auch Rowena schluckte.

„Die Erben der Magie", fragte Lilly und auch Hermine, schien keine Antwort drauf zu haben. Sie sah Fragend zu Ron, aber auch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erben der Magie, sind die jenigen, die den Ursprung der Magie in sich Tragen", sagte Shuya nur und sah Sal und die anderen traurig an.

„Was soll das heißen", flüsterte Ginny leise und sah Sirius Ich fragend an.

„Das heiß, dass Avicus, Sal, Ric, Helga, Rowena, Azrael, Die Erzegel und Gott tötet", sagte jetzt Seth und seine Augen spürten vor Zorn. Die Kinder sahen fassungslos auf Seth und auch Tom schluckte.

„Ihr seid die Erben der Magie", sagte Natheniel fassungslos und starrte seine Familie an.

„Zum Teil"; sagte Ric nur und lehnte sich zurück. Seth schloss die Augen, er ahnte was jetzt kommen würde.

„Seth und Tom gehören auch dazu und ihr ebenfalls", sagte Sal und sah seine Enkel an, die kreidebleich wurden.

„Wir", stotterte Liv geschockt.

„Az", fragte Serena und sah ihren Mann geschockt an, sie schmiegte sich an ihn und weinte leise. Azrael strich ihr über den Kopf.

„Wenn Avicus die Magie verschwinden lässt, was bringt ihm dass dann", fragte Laurant.

„Nicht wenn er sie noch besitzt"; sagte Seth(Zukunft) und alle sahen ihn fragend an.

„Wir wissen nicht wie, doch er besitzt seine Macht noch", sagte Shuya anstelle von Seth und die Freunde sahen zu Boden. Das war keine Gute Nachricht, Seth schloss die Augen, er hatte keine Wahl. Er musste Handeln. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging an Shuya vorbei. Shuya packte Seth am Handgelenk und sah ihn verwirrt an. Doch Seth grinste nur und befreite sich leicht von Shuya. Er sah Draco an und schnipste, das Armband löste sich von legte sich um Seths Handgelenk. Rika riss die Augen auf. Seth schritte in den Garten. Shuya wollte hinter her, doch Seth(Zukunft) packte ihn an der Schulter und sah ihn warnend an.

„Das kannst du doch nicht zulassen", sagte Shuya und sah Seth durchdringend an.

Die Freunde sahen Seth hinterher der im Gartenstand und die Augen geschlossen

„Was hat er vor", sagte Lucas nur und sah Shuya an.

Seth(Zukunft) grinste nur und verschwand. Shuya seufzte.

„Ich hasse ihn dafür. Immer diese Geheimnisse. Was in dem Kopf vor geht will ich nicht wissen", sagte Shuya sauer und ging auf die Terrasse. Die anderen Folgten und starrten bleich auf Seth, der von den Steinen umgeben war. Der Himmel zog sich zu und die Steine erstrahlten. Seth öffnete die Augen und Weiße Gewänder hüllten ihn ein. Sal und Ric sahen geschockt auf ihren Sohn. Es kam nicht alle Tage vor, dass er seine Prinzengewandung trug. Seth streckte die Hände in die Luft und formte mit ihnen ein Pentagramm. Das sich auf dem Boden abbildete.

„Fantastisch"; sagte Rika nur und sah zu Shuya der nickte.

„Seine Energien und seine Elemente sind im Einklang. Seine Seele und sein Herz sind auf derselben Ebene. Seine Macht gleich verteilt. Einmalig", flüsterte Shuya.

„Geboren Im Licht….gestorben in der Finsternis…gekämpft im Nichts…..beschütz von Leben und vom Tot. Erbitte ich die Zeiten, mir einen Wunsch zu erfüllen", sagte Seth laut und die Steine, verschwanden in den Spitzen des Pentagramms. „In Zeiten vereint, breche ich die Schilde der Zeit, ein Treffen der Ebenen um die Welt zu befreien"; sagte Seth und Ein Licht blendeten alle.

„Verdammt"; schrie Tom und hielt sich den Augen.

„Ist das hell", sagte Natheniel und blinzelte um was zu sehen.

„Ich hasse weiß", sagte Lilly nur und versteckte sich hinter Remus der an Sirius hing.

Als das Licht verschwand, gewöhnten sich die Augen langsam wieder an die Umgebungen. Doch was sie dann sahen, würden sie nie vergessen. An jeder Ecke des Pentagramms, stand ein Ich von Seth.

„Grund gütiger", keuchte Severus nur und setze sich auf den Terrasse. Tom starrte nur bleich auf, tja auf seine Brüder. Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Mit was für Mächte spielte Seth da nur. Hatte das keine Folgen für ihn. Albus Augen strahlten, er war stolz, stolz auf seinen Schützling. Minerva zitterte und starrte nur auf die „Seths".

Seth öffnete die Augen und grinste. Auch die anderen nickten sich zu.

„Es hat also funktioniert", sagte Harry und hüpfte aufreget herum.

„Eine erstaunliche Macht sollte man meinen"; sagte Cloud nur und reckte sich.

Seth nickte nur und wandte sich Aleseus zu, der ihn traurig ansah. Seth mustere sein Ich und sah wie müde und erschöpft er aussah. Er trug seine Haare wieder lang und rot.

„Ich glaube wir haben einiges zu Bereden, doch die Zeit läuft uns davon. Wir müssen schnell sein. Das Pentagramm zu halten kostet Kraft und Avicus darf nichts von diesem Treffen erfahren", sagte Seth kalt und man spürte den Zorn in seiner Stimme.

„Stimmt, dieser Hund ist mächtiger denn je", sagte Aleseus nur und seine Augen wurden rot.

„Was tun wir nun"; sagte Harry leise und man spürte seine Angst. Seth legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn an.

„Wir haben leider nur eine Wahl. Mir fällt zu verrecken kein andere Weg ein um dieses Problem zu umgehen. Avicus muss seine Vereinigung durchführen"; sagte Seth und sah ihn die fassungslosen Gesichter seiner Ichs.

„Bist du des Wahnsinn", schrie Aleseus nur und alle zuckten zusammen.

„Beruhige dich Aleseus", sagte Pasquale und sah ihn sanft an.

„Wie kommst du auf so was" sagte Cloud und verschenkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Seth gespannt.

„Avicus, würde immer wieder kommen. Wenn er sich vereinigt, haben wir ihn. Alle Ichs von ihm auf einmal. Ein Schlag und er ist vernichtet in allen Zeiten", sagte Seth ernst.

„Doch dann hätte er auch seine gestammte Macht", sagte Pasquale nur.

„Das Risiko müssen wir eingehen, außerdem haben wir etwas, was er nicht kann", sagte Seth nur und sein Blick fiel auf Tom.

„das ist nicht dein Ernst", sagte Cloud nur und starrte von Seth zu Tom und dann wieder zu ihm.

„Du willst eine Magiekopplung durchführen mit Tom", sagte Harry nur und verstand nicht, auf was Seth hinaus wollte.

„Nein, ich will eine Magievereinigung mit allen Tom", sagte Seth nur und alle keuchten geschockt auf.

„Das wäre Selbstmord"; sagte Aleseus und sah Seth sauer an.

„Es ist unsere einzige Chance", sagte Seth ernst.

„Das ist kompletter Irrsinn Seth, das könnte unser Körper nicht aushalten. Toms Energie ähnelt der unseren"; sagte Cloud nur.

„Außerdem ist das nicht möglich, in 2 Zeiten ist Tom Tot", sagte Aleseus nur und Pasquale nickte.

Doch Seth lächelte etwas und warf den beiden was zu. Die 2 wickelten es aus dem Tusch aus und rissen geschockt die Augen auf.

„Der Stein der Weisen"; sagte Aleseus und sah Seth bleich und fragend an.

„Wie zum Teufel hast du das geschafft", sagte Pasquale nur und wollte Seth schon packten doch Harry sah ihn sauer an.

„Der Stein der Weisen, ist in 2 Welten noch nicht aktiv gewesen. Daher hat er sie, einmal aus der Zeit mit Cloud und einmal von meiner Zeit", sagte Harry und sah Pasquale sauer an.

„Oh Gott. Wo läuft das alles hin", sagte Aleseus nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl Aleseus, so sehr ich es versuche. Wir müssen alles versuchen, dass diese Zukunft nicht eintritt. Ich will nicht Böse werden, doch zu dem Preis, will ich auch keine Welt ohne Magie. Ich bin mit diesen Zwei Zukunft Varianten nicht einverstanden. Meine Kinder sollen in einer Welt mit Magie groß werden, sie sollen einmal meinen Platz einnehmen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Kinder für unser Versagen büßen und sogar streben müssen. Wenn es uns gelingt. Leben Natheniel und die anderen wieder. Ich weiß, was es heißt sich in die Zeit einzumischen und ich schwöre bei meiner Magie, dass ich es nicht mehr tun werde. Wenn wir Avicus von dieser Welt gefegt habe"; sagte Seth und seine Magie knisterte.

Cloud grinste vor sich hin und nickte. Harry lächelte Seth an und nickte ebenfalls entschlossen. Seth sah zu Pasquale und auch dieser nickte.

„Ich hasse mich in diese Zeit. Da war ich noch so stur", sagte Aleseus und nickte ebenfalls. Seth lächelte ihn an und streckte die Hand in die Mitte des Pentagramms.

Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und sahen sich an.

„Ich schwöre…..Avicus wird bezahlen und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue", sagte Cloud und ein blaues Licht umgab ihm. Das Blaue Licht steht für Wasser.

„Ich bin zwar noch jung. Doch auch ich habe Macht und Freunde. Avicus wird mir meine Zukunft nicht verderben und meiner Familie weh tun. Ich werde Tom aufsuchen und sie einweihen. Die Zeit zum Handeln ist gekommen", sagte Harry und erstrahlet in einem Weißen Licht, was für die Luft stand.

„Diese Zukunft ist das letzte und eine Qual. Ich will nicht leiden und freue mich Tom zurück zuholen. Zusammen schaffen wir das und holen uns unsere Familie wieder", sagte Pasquale und erstrahlte in einem roten Licht. Das Licht steht für Feuer.

„Eine Welt ohne Magie, ist die Hölle. Kriege mit Waffen. Schwere verletzte und ein Größenwahnsinniger, der die die etwas Magie besitzen ausrottet. Der unsere Familie tötet bis nur noch ich übrig bin, lasse ich nicht zu. Kämpfen wird für unsere Leben", sagte Aleseus und ein Grünes Licht umgab ihm, was für die Erde stand.

„Im Herzen und in der Seele vereint, werden wir Avicus besiegen. Eine Zeit des Handelns und des Kämpfens wird anbrechen. Ich schwöre euch, ich werde nicht eher ruhen bis Avicus nur noch ein Haufen Asche ist. Holt Tom zurück, übt die vereinigen, und in einem Jahr treffen wir uns", sagte Seth und Alle nickten. Seth umgaben alle Farben, die für die Vereinigung standen. Sie nickten sich zu und verschwanden.

Das Pentagramm erlosch. Seth stand wieder in seinen Normalen Sachen da. Die Steine um ihn glühten uns verschwanden wieder in das Armband. Shuya rannte zu Seth und bekam ihm gerade noch zu fassen, bevor er einsackte.

„Seth"; sagte Shuya und legte ihn sanft zu Boden. Die anderen kamen und sahen Seth besorgt an. Seth lief Schweiß über die Stirn und öffnet die Augen.

„…Shuya….du wirst….in deiner zeit gebraucht" flüsterte Seth nur und Shuya sah ihn verwirrt an.

„aber du brauchst mich hier oder? Ich meine du musst dich um dein Training kümmern und…", stotterte Shuya och Seth sah ihn sanft an.

„Glaube mir, du wirst dort gebraucht. Die Kinder brauchen dich Shuya, du hast hier ein ich, was auch sehr gut kämpfen kann. Ich weiß, dass Sirius gut ist. Er ist schließlich du…oder. Außerdem willst du Tom sehen…wenn ich mich nicht irre…Wir sehen uns bald wieder mein Freund", sagte Seth und schloss die Augen.

„Seth"; sagte Sirius besorgt. Seth aber lächelte.

„Bring….mich rein….Siri", flüsterte Seth und ließ sich in die Bewusstlosigkeit fallen. Sirius lächelte und hob Seth sanft auf seine Arme und sah Shuya an.

„Geh zu ihnen. Sie warten auf dich", sagte Sirius lächelnd und Shuya grinste.

„Passt auf euch auf", sagte Shuya und sah Natheniel an, der Shuya fragend musterte. „Ich habe es dir nie gesagt und bereue es jetzt. Du bist ein toller Junge Natheniel und ich bin stolz, dich trainiert zu haben"; sagte Shuya und verschwand mit einem Lächeln und ließ einen verdutzen Natheniel zurück.

Rika lächelte Natheniel an.

„Shuya oder besser Sirius hat euch Trainiert. Euch alle……mit Tom und Seth. Ich werde auch in meine Zeit zurückkehren und wir sehen uns dann wieder, wenn der Kampf naht. Es werden alle Zieten eingreifen müssen. Avicus wird ein Heer aufstellen, aus allen Zeiten, da mischen wir natürlich auch mit. Ich bitte euch auf Seth aufzupassen, denn auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht, leidet er noch an Schuldgefühlen. In der Zukunft hat er Tom mal anvertraut, dass er sich das alles nie verzeihen könnte", sagte Rika und wandte sich an James und Regulus.

„Danke", sagte James und sah Rika mit einem Lächeln an. Rika sah ihn gerührt an und verneigte sich vor Sal, Ric und Tom und ein Tor bildete sich.

„Sie warten auf dich", sagte Regulus und nahm James Hand und lächelte. Rika war froh sie hatten ihr verziehen. Auch Tom nickte ihr zu und Rika rannte winkend in den Tunnel der sich schloss.

„Also wenn das mal kein geiler Tag war, weiß ich auch nicht mehr", sagte Alexus.

„Der war nicht nur geil, der war verrückt"; sagte Steve und die Kinder nickten. Sirius sah zu seinem Patenkind was mit einem Lächeln an seiner Schulter lehnte.

„Gehen wir rein", sagte Sal und die Freunde und Familie gingen rein. Was niemand bemerkte, was der Schatten der sich langsam um die Welt zog und sie in Dunkelheit stürzte.

_So das war es fürs Erste, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Im nächsten Kapitel, wird es ein Gespräch zwischen Seth und Tom geben und Seth werde erklären, wer welche Rolle im Kampf spielen wird. Also ich werde jetzt erst mal ne Woche in Bayern sein. Den Europapark besuchen und dann weiter schreiben. Bis dann und dann wissen wir wie der 7 Band ausgeht. Mal sehen wer sterben wird. Ich schätze ja das Harry Und Tom sterben werden. Abwarten._

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle. _


	13. Chapter 13

Hy Leute

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange keine neuen Chaps hochgeladen habe. Doch momentan habe ich viel zu tun und komme kaum zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, dass ich ab Oktober wieder etwas mehr Zeit haben werde, Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und bleibt mir treu. Bis dahin. Passt alle auf euch auf und man liest sich.

Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hoffnung für die Welt**_**/ Das Ende einer Ära**

_Hallo Freunde. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Doch ich habe eine Schlimme Zeit hinter mir. Ein guter Freund von mir ist verstorben. Und ich trauere noch immer. Deshalb habe ich meine Seele und meine Gefühle in das Kapitel gesteckt. Verzeiht mir bitte, dass ich es so lange hinausgezögert habe zu schreiben. Doch ich hoffe das warten war es wert. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap und auf bald. Ich freue mich über eure Kritik._

**Seth(Zukunft)********Pasquale**

**Seth(Normal)********Seth**

**Seth(Vergangenheit)********Harry**

**Seth(Zwischenwelt)********Cloud**

**Seth(Zukunft noch mal 20 Jahre wo es keine Magie mehr gibt)********Aleseus**

**Tom(Zukunft)----Pasquale**

**Tom(Vergangenheit)-----Harry**

**Tom---Seth**

**Tom(zw)---Cloud**

Seth bemerkte die Sonnestrahlen auf seinem Gesicht, er spürte die wärme noch ehe er die Augen geöffnet hatte. Er spürte eine Erschöpfung wie noch lange nicht mehr in seinen Knochen. Ein Treffen der Ebene, er hatte es geschafft doch es hatte seine Kraft geraubt. Seth öffnete die Augen und kam langsam hoch. Er sahs ich um. Sirius Zimmer. Seth schmunzelte und reckte sich. Er stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Er sah die Kinder in einem Kreis sitzen und Tom in der Mitte. Meditations- Training also. Seth trat raus aus dem Balkon und lehnte sich aufs Geländer. Er sah Natheniel lachen und Lucas schmollte. Ja diese Kinder waren einmalig. Sie würde helfen, die Zukunft zu retten. Sie haben es verdient in einer Zukunft aufzuwachsen, wo sie Frei wären. Seth schloss die Augen als die Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Gesicht fielen. Die Wärme tat gut. Doch plötzlich spürte Seth etwas. Etwas Dunkles und kaltes. Seth öffnete die Augen und sah zu m Himmel. Die Sonne scheint, warum war ihm so kalt. Seth ging ins Zimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett. Die Kälte wurde unerträglich. Seth hielt sich das Herz. Was war das. Seth keuchte und rutschte zu Boden.

Im Salon sahen Ric und Sal und spielten Schach. Als Ric zusammenzuckte. Sal sah seinen Mann fragend an. Doch Ric sah nach oben und sprang plötzlich auf und ehe sich Sal versah rannte er nach oben. Sal sah ihn verwirrt nach. Ric rannte ins Zimmer wo Seth war und sah bleich auf seinen Sohn, der keuchend am Boden sahs und langsam blau wurde. Seth sah seinem Vater in die Augen und Ric sah die Panik.

„Daddy", flüsterte Seth und Ric zog Seth in die Arme.

„Was ist los….du bist ganz kalt"; sagte Ric und drückte den zitternden Seth an sich.

„….Ich weiß…nicht...mein Herz…so kalt"; stotterte Seth und sank dann bewusstlos ins Rics Arme. Ric bemerkte das Seth Plus langsamer wurde,

„SETH", schrie er aus vollem Herzen. Alle sahen auf. Tom rannte sofort los und auch Sal war sofort da. Doch Sal blieb starr stehen. Da sahs Ric auf den Boden und hielt einen Leichenblassen Seth in den Armen. Tom kniete sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand.

„Kalt…was…was ist mit ihm"; sagte Tom und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Severus kam angerannt und hob Seth aufs Bett. Severus untersuchte Seth und wurde bleich.

„das ist unmöglich….."stotterte Severus und Sirius packte ihn am Kragen.

„WAS IST UNMÖGLICH…TU WAS", schrie Sirius und rüttelte ihn. Remus zog Sirius von Severus weg in seine Arme. Sirius sah bleich zu Seth.

„Sev", sagte Tom nur und sah seinen Ehemann fragend an.

„Er stirbt. Ich weiß nicht warum. Doch seine Körpertemperatur nimmt ab. Rapide, als ob er von innen Erfriert", flüsterte Severus und die Kinder sahen Severus mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„DADDY", schrie Lillian und sank auf die Knie. Draco sah zu seinem Armband, das langsam zufror.

„Was"; stotterte Draco nur. Doch ehe sich einer versah, tauchte jemand an Seths Bett auf.

„Dad", fragte Natheniel und sah zu Tom, doch der stand doch neben Sev, wie war das möglich.

Tom grinste kurz und nahm dann Seths Hand und schloss die Augen. Schwarze Flügel erschienen und hüllten Seth ein. Die Kinder wie auch die Erwachsnen spürten eine Wärme in ihren Herzen und sahen Tom verwirrt an. Seth bekam wieder Farbe und Seth(Pasquale) erschien neben den beiden. Sein Blick war ernst, auch er sah noch geschafft aus. Seth öffnete die Augen und sah in die von seinem Bruder.

„Tom", flüsterte er leise und schwach.

„Nicht ganz. Aber ja" sagte Tom aus der Zukunft und ließ die Flügel verschwinden.

„Pasquale", fragte Seth und sah sein Ich aus der Zukunft fragend an. Dann sah er zu Tom und lächelte. Auch Tom lächelte und nickte seinem Ich zu.

„Ok warum stehen hier jetzt 2 Toms und 2 Mal Seth, das ist kompliziert", sagte Anastasia und Tom(Zukunft) lachte.

Pasuqual setzte sich aufs Bett und sah Seth besorgt an.

„Geht es wieder", fragte er und strich seinem Ich über die Wange. Seth hielt sich noch kurz das Herz und nickte dann.

„Was ist passiert", fragte er dann und Pasquale sah zu seinem Mann. Tom nickte und setzte sich neben die beiden.

„Wir haben einige Probleme. Ein Schatten überzieht die Welt. Es ist…." 

„Wie ein Dementor", flüstre Seth und Pasquale und Tom nickten.

„Das stimmt. Es ist wie ein Nebel, das alles Glück aus einen Heraussaugt", sagte Tom und Sirius schüttelte sich, da er an Askaban dachte. Remus drückte Sirius an sich, Seth warf seinen Paten einen besorgten Blick zu und stand auf. Seth ging zum Fenster und sah in den Himmel. Es schien alles normal zu sein. Pasquale trat neben ihn.

„Konzentriere dich nicht auf das Äußere Seth, sonder auf die Energien", sagte er ernst. Seth sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich soll mich auf die Energien der Erde konzentrieren", fragte Seth und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ja, das was die Erde bedroht, ist spannt sich darüber. Auch ich bin in ein Koma gefallen. Weiß Gott warum, doch Tom hat die Fähigkeit entwickelt Elementarmagie zu regenerieren", sagte Pasquale und Seth keuchte fassungslos auf und sah zu Tom(Zukunft) der ihn angrinste.

„Du kannst WAS", schrie Seth jetzt, aus seiner Fassunglosigkeit und Tom(Zukunft) lachte.

„Habe ich das nie erwähnt", sagte Tom(Zukunft) und hob abwehrend die Hände als er Seths sauren Blick sah. Pasquale schmunzelte. Seth seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare.

„Das ist doch absurd, wo zum Teufel hat Tom jetzt diese Kräfte her und warum zum Henker ist ein Schleier über die….", doch Seth blickte auf. Auch Pasquale zuckte zusammen. Seth und Pasquale sahen auf ihre Handgelenke wo sich eine Wunde entlang zog.

„SETH"; schrie Draco als das Blut zu Boden tropfte. Cloud erschien und packte Seth und Pasquale die zu Boden gingen.

„Was, sagte Tom nur und kniete sich neben Seth.

„Avicus…greift Harry an", sagte Seth keuchend und hielt sich den Arm.

„aber warum ist Cloud nicht", sagte Sirius verwirrt.

„Die zeitebene in diese Zeit, ist anders"; sagte Cloud. Seth sah Tom an und auch Pasquale. Die drei nickten sich zu.

„TEMPIS FORTE"; sagte Seth und ein Tot bildete sich. Cloud nickte und verschwand in ihm. Seth setzte sich auf und sein Kopf dröhnte. Auch Pasquale, doch der schloss die Augen und ein Licht umgab ihn. Seth sah ihn verwirrt an. Tom(Zukunft) legte Seth die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Pasquale kann es schon nun ist es Zeit das du es lernst. Du kannst in die Vergangenheit und Zukunft reisen, als Astralwesen. Konzentrier dich auf di Zeit wo du hin willst und löse deinen Geist", sagte Tom, (Zukunft) sanft und Seth schloss die Augen.

_Vergangenheit._

_Als Seth die Augen aufschlug, stand er in der Großen Halle und sah Harry auf dem Boden liegen. Seinen Kopf in Dracos Schoß und Severus heilte ihn gerade. Sein Blick viel zu Tom der an der Wand stand und bleich war. Harry öffnete die Augen und Draco umarmte ihn._

„_Ich hatte solche Angst", flüsterte Draco. Seth sah Ginny und die anderen besorgt um ihn stehen und grinste. Pasuqual der neben ihm stand ebenfalls. Harry spürte etwas und sah sich um, als sein Blick auf seine Beeiden Ichs fiel grinste er und stand auf. Die anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an doch Sirius leichte geschockt auf, als er Seth und Pasquale sah._

„_Was denn Sirius. Hast du einen Geist gesehen"; sagte Seth und Pasquale lachte leise._

„_Ihr seid hier? Aber wie", sagte Harry und sah beide verwirrt an._

„_Astralprojektion", sagte Seth stolz und Pasquale schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Er hat es gerade erst gelernt und ist jetzt voll Happy, dass er es kann", sagte Pasquale und Seth sah ihn sauer an._

„_Sei froh dass ich dich nicht hauen kann", sagte Seth und schmollte. Harry lachte und sah die beiden entschuldigend an. _

„_Verzeiht, ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht zu sehr geschockt", sagte Harry und senkte den Blick._

_Die Türe knallte auf und Cloud kam rein und sah verwirrt auf seine Ichs._

„_Will ich es wissen"; fragte Cloud nur und Seth strahlte und Pasuqual seufzte. Harry lachte und die anderen sahen verwirrt auf das Bild._

„_Also was ist passiert", sagte Seth und wurde ernst, so dass es einigen kalt über den Rücken lief bei dem Blick. Sal, Ric und Tom sahen geschockt auf ihren zukünftigen Sohn. Harry schilderte, dass ein Dementor da gewesen wäre und er sich die ganze Zeit schon so komisch gefühlt hätte. Seth nickte und warf Pasuqual einen Blick zu. Auch Cloud grübelte._

„_Dementoren. Nette Idee, muss ich Avicus ja lassen", sagte Pasquale und seufzte._

„_Wir müssen was unternehmen, diese Schleier macht mich ganz konfus", sagte Cloud und reckte sich._

„_Ich schlage vor dass wir und informieren, was es mit diesem Schleier auf sich hat, " sagte Seth doch ein räuspern von Sirius ließ Seth aufsehen._

„_Wenn ich mich da mal einmischen dürfte"; sagte Sirius vorsichtig und Seth lächelte ihn an._

„_Was gibt es denn Siri", sagte Seth und Sirius grinste leicht. Also würde Harry ihm vergeben. Sirius sah zu Harry der nickte nur._

„_Also Tatze"; sagte Pasquale, „ dann lege mal los. Wir müssen bald zurück. Unsere Ehemänner machen sich Sorgen und unser Kinder auch. Außerdem kann Tom die Verbindungen nicht lange halte, da er noch für 2 Seths helfen muss."_

„_Was, " sagte Seth verwirrt."_

„_Später", sagte Pasquale und sah Sirius an._

„_Diese Schleier…ist der aus dem Ministerium"; sagte Sirius und alle sahen ihn sprachlos an._

„_Bist du dir sicher", sagte Seth nur und war verwirrt. Wie war das möglich._

„_Ich bin mir sicher. Ich kenne das Gefühl: als Albus, ich meine Avicus mich in diesem Schleier mal gefangen hielt, war es dasselbe Gefühl. Kein Glück, keine Freude, Kälte…..kein schönes Gefühl", sagte Sirius leise. _

_Seth nickte._

„_Ich schlage vor, dass ihr Bücher lest. Ich geh schon mal Seth….Harry, Freunde, passt auf euch auf", sagte Pasquale und verschwand._

„_Was war das", sagte Harry nur. Seth grinste leicht._

„_In dieser Zeit, also wo wir Pasuqual sind ist unser Herz voller Schuld. Wir müssen helfen um es wieder gut zu machen, ist so ein Drang"; sagte Seth nur. Harry nickte, doch die Türe ging auf und Dumbledore erschien und seine Augen wurden rot._

„_Avicus", sagte Seth nur und wie ein Blitz, stand er Real in Harry Zeit._

„_Wie", sagte Harry nur, doch Seth drückte Harry hinter sich und Seths Augen glühten vor Hass._

„_Sie einer an. 2 Mal Abschaum. Aber ich wusste, dass du hier her kommen würdest", sagte Avicus kalt. Seth grinste nur und ein Schwert erschien in seiner Hand._

„_Es war dumm zu kommen Avicus. Hier hast du noch Albus als Körper und deine voller Macht erst recht noch nicht, ich könnte dich spielend Töten", sagte Seth kalt. Seth spürte eine vertraute Aura und schon war sein Tom neben ihn. Seth sah ihn verwirrt an._

„_Wie kommst du hier her", sagte Seth, doch ließ Avicus nicht aus den Augen._

„_Pasquale meinte, dass du schnell lernet auch wenn er vermutet dass du keine Ahnung hast. Wie du dein Ich, in diese Zeit von der Astralebene hier manifestiert hast"; sagte Tom und das Höllenschwer erschien._

„…_da hat er Recht. Aber das kannst du mir später verraten. Holen wir Albus da raus", sagte Seth und ehe sich einer versah hatte Tom schon einen Bannkreis um sich geschlossen. Seth nickte und Avicus, merken dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte._

_Cloud sah zu Seth. Die beiden tauschten Blicke aus und Cloud verschwand. Seth schloss die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete waren sei rot. Seine Aura glühte schwarz um ihn herum. Sirius und die anderen sahen geschockt auf Seth. Sal und Ric sagen fassungslos auf ihren zukünftigen Sohn und waren schockiert über diese Macht. Avicus keuchte und wich zurück._

„_Fürchtest du dich Alter Mann", sagte Seth kalt und selbst den beiden Toms lief es bei der Stimme kalt den Rücken runter. Seth trat einen Schritt auf Avicus zu und das Schwert des Todes erschien in seiner Hand. Avicus wich immer weiter zurück, doch Seth folgte ihm. Die Schritte unter Seth gefroren zu Eis. _

„_Wie zum Teufel bist du so stark geworden", keuchte Avicus und stieß gegen das Große Tor. _

_Seths Augen verdunkelten sich und er griff das Schwert fest. Tom schluckte und sah bleich auf seinen Bruder. Der sah Avicus fest in die Augen und grinste leicht._

„_Rache", sagte Seth und griff an. Avicus währte gerade so noch ab. Ein Wind Stoß fegte durch die Halle und wäre Toms Schild nicht gewesen, gäbe es keine Große Halle mehr. _

_Avicus und Seth sahen sich in die Augen, die Schwerter glühten und die Magie um sie herum knisterte. Doch plötzlich wechselte die Augenfarbe von Avicus._

„_Verdammt", sagte Seth nur und ehe er sich versah, schmiss Avicus ihn gegen das Schild von Tom und rutschte Runter. Blut lief ihm über die Schläfe._

„_Seth"; sagte Tom bleich, doch Seth stand auf und wischte sich das Blut weg als ob es nichts wäre. Sirius merkte dass er weinte, Sein Harry oder besser Seth kämpfte dort, verletze sich und es machte ihm nichts._

„_Tom verstärk das Schild, blieb bei Harry", sagte Seth ernst und Tom sah ihn verwirrt an. Doch er merkte, dass Avicus Magie zunahm und keuchte._

„_Was passiert da", sagte Severus. Auch Tom(Vergangenheit) sah Seth fragend an._

„_Es ist nicht mehr 1 Avicus", sagte Seth nur und sah zu seinem feind der ihn kalt angrinste._

„_Seth mein Lieber, eine Freude dich zu sehen", sagte Avicus. Seth grinste nur und ließ sein Schwert verschwinden._

„_ach gibst du auf", witzelte Avicus doch Seth lachte nur._

„_Nein. Doch da ich es nun mit dir aufnehmen muss, mein Lieber, muss ihn ein paar härtere Geschütze auffahren", sagte Seth und ließ 2 Schwerter erscheinen. Die anderen sahen fassungslos auf die beiden Schwerter die glühten._

„_Du weiß also mit welchen Avicus du es zu tun hast", sagte Avicus und hob fragend die Augenbraue._

„_Oh, überrascht dich das. Ich kenne eure Machtunterschiede, mein Lieber, denn ich habe gegen euch gekämpft und kenne die Aura meines Gegners", sagte Seth nur dessen Augenfarbe auf schwarz wechselte._

„_Seth", fragte Tom leise._

„_Konzentrier dich auf das Schild, halt dich da raus Tom", sagte Seth nur ging auf Avicus zu. Harry trat neben Tom._

„_Weiß er was er da tut", flüsterte Harry leise und hatte Angst um sein Ich._

„_Ich hoffe es Kleiner Bruder", flüsterte Tom und verstärkte das Schild, denn wenn Seth wirklich Elementar Magie einsetzen würde, dann würde es gleich ziemlich heftig werden._

„_Na dann", sagte Avicus und griff an. Seth blockte den hieb ab und machte einen Saltom zurück. _

„_Falmera", schrie Seth und eine Feuerwand raste auf Avicus zu. Der grinste und machte eine Handbewegung und die Wand verschwand. Doch Seth war schon auf ihn zugeraunt und hob sein Schwert an. Avicus wich aus und hob die Hand._

„_Ice", sagte er und der Boden gefror. Seth sprang hoch und landete auf einen der Tische._

„_Falmera", sagte er deute auf den Boden. Das Eis verschwand. Avicus war verschwunden. Seth schloss die Augen. _

„_Earth", sagte SETH und sprang zur Seite als Avicus Schwert den Tisch wo er draufstand zerschlug. Seth rollte sich auf den Boden ab und kam neben Tom zu stehen. Der ihn geschockt ansah. Harry war der Kiefer runter geklappt. Seth grinste ihn an._

„_ich werde mal so gut", stottert Harry nur, Seth strich ihn über den Kopf._

„_Glaube mir, dass ist noch nicht alles.", sagte Seth und rannte auf Avicus zu. _

„_Darkness", sagte Seth und alles wurde dunkel um sie herum._

„_Was", sagte Salazar nur und versuchte was zu sehen. Doch es war zwecklos, die hörte nur das aufeinander schlagen von Schwertern und Sprüchen._

„_Ähm Tom", sagte Severus und trat auf das Zukünftige Ich seines Mannes zu. Der zitterte und hielt das Schild aufrecht._

„_Was….möchtest du Sev", keuchte Tom und wankte._

„_Sollen wir dir helfen", fragte jetzt auch Sirius und trat neben ihn._

„_Da könnt ihr….Leider noch nicht mithalten. Ich weiß zwar nicht was in meinen Lieben Bruder gefahren ist, doch er dreht seinen Magiespiegel auf. _

„_Sind das Schildsprüche"; fragte Severus und alle sahen ihn fragend an._

„_Ja sind es Sev. Seth braucht nur mit einem Wort zu sagen, was er will und es passiert", sagte Tom und keuchte. _

„_Tom", sagte Harry und sah das Blut was seine Schläfe runter lief._

„_Seth", flüsterte Tom und sackte auf die Knie. Doch plötzlich wurde er gepackt und gestützt. Er spürte dass sein Schild sich verstärkte und sah neben sich._

„_Tom(Zukunft)", flüsterte Tom verwirrt. Harry sah bleich auf die andere Person, dessen Blick auf die Dunkelheit gerichtet war._

„_Pasquale", schrie Harry erfreut und trat neben ihn. Pasquale sah Harry an und grinste._

„_Geht es dir gut Kleiner", sagte Pasquale und stricht Harry über den Kopf._

„_Ich bin nicht Klein", sagte Harry und schmollte. _

„_Was macht ihr hier", fragte Tom und stütze sich auf sein Ich, was den Arm um ihn schlang um ihn zu stützen._

„_Wir haben gespürt das Seth seine Magie zu hoch einsetzt und wollten nachsehen warum", sagte Tom(Zukunft)._

_Pasquale trat in die Dunkelheit und verschwand. Einige Minuten passierte gar nichts, doch plötzlich hörte sich einen Knall und es wurde hell. Alle sahen bleich auf das Bild vor sich. Pasquale hatte Albus auf den Arm und Seth sahs an der Mauer und war bewusstlos. Tom ließ das Schild fallen und rannte zu seinem Bruder._

„_Seth"; sagte Tom und kniete sich vor ihn. Tom sah die Tränenspuren und das Blut was über Seths Schläfe lief. _

„_Er hat seine Magie im Griff. Keine Sorge Tom. Seth hat alle Blocker abgenommen und ist nun erschöpft", sagte Pasquale und trat auf Severus zu und gab ihn Albus. Pasquale grinste ihn an und ging dann zu Seth. Tom versuchte ihn wach zu bekommen, was nicht klappte. Tom(Zukunft) trat neben sein Ich und half ihm auf. Tom sah sein Ich an und sackte bewusstlos in seinen Arm._

„_Was", sagte Harry nur und sah bleich auf Tom. Pasquale hob Seth sanft in seine Arme und Seth entspannte sich. _

„_Geht es ihm gut", flüsterte Harry leise und hatte Angst vor den Antwort. Draco stand neben seinen Freund und umarte ihn._

_Pasquale musste schmunzeln als er das sah. Ja er liebte Draco wirklich._

„_Keine Angst Harry, die beiden sind nur erschöpft und brauchen Schlaf. Was euch auch gut täte. Ich schätze das Avicus erst mal nicht angreifen wird. Er hat vorerst genug. Ein Treffen der Ebenen ist in 2 Tagen bis dahin ausruhen"; sagte Pasquale nur. _

„_Ach und noch was"; sagte Tom(Zukunft) und gab Harry einen Stick._

„_Was ist das", fragte Harry und sah das teil vorsichtig an._

„_Das ist ein Holoditektor. Eine Erfindung von Neville aus der Zukunft", sagte Tom Zukunft)._

„_Von mir", sagte Neville und sah fragend auf das Ding. Tom(Zukunft) lächelte._

„_Glaube mit Ralph", sagte Tom ernst und man sah, dass Neville bleich wurde, denn das heiß sie wussten wer er war. „Du bist ein starker und intelligenter Magier. Trau dir mehr zu. Diese Stick ist eine Verbindung zu Seth. Wir haben alle einen du musst nur die jeweiligen Namen von Seth sagen. Also Entweder Seth, Pasquale, Aleseus. Dann hast du Verbindung zu uns."_

„_Wow das geht", sagte jetzt Ric beeindruckt. Das so etwas möglich war. Ok, sein Sohn hatte gerade Elementarmagie vom Höchsten Level betreiben und er unterhielt sich hier mit seinen zukünftigen Söhnen. Also war es wohl möglich. _

„_Es war harte Arbeit und glaubt mir, Nev ist ganz schön ausgerastet, wenn es fehl geschlagen ist", sagte Pasquale und Harry gluckste vergnügt. Harry nickte den beiden zu. _

„_TEMPOS", sagte Pasquale und ein Tor bildete sich._

„_Passt auf euch auf", sagte Harry und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Auch die anderen nickten ihnen zu und Pasquale sah zu Tom(Vergangenheit) der neben Harry trat und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legre. Alle sahen Tom(Vergangenheit sprachlos an, denn das war die erste Liebevolle Geste zwischen Harry und Tom. Pasquale nickte nur._

„_Euer Band ist das wichtigste was es gibt. Ihr beide braucht euch. Auch wenn es momentan schwer zu erstehen ist Tom. Doch ohne dich bin ich nichts. Wir sind ohne doch nichts. Zweifele nie an meiner Treue und Liebe zu dir. Denn egal was passiert und es wird einiges passieren, wir werden immer zusammenhalten und ich werde dich immer Lieben", sagte Pasquale und verschwand. Auch Tom folgte seinem Bruder in das Tor, was sich schloss. Harry sah Tom an und umarmte ihn. Tom schlang seine Arme um seinen Kleinen Bruder und drückte ihn an sich._

„_Von jetzt an, musst du nicht mehr alleine Kämpfen. Wir sind da", sagte Tom und alle anderen nickte._

Gegenwarte.

„DAD"; schrie Lillian als sie Pasquale sah, die Seth aufs Sofa legte. Auch Tom(Zukunft) half Tom, der mittlerweile wach war sich hinzusetzen.

„Tom", sagte Severus und umarmte ihn. Tom drückte Sev an sich und seufzte. Draco kniete sich neben Seth und strich ihn über die Stirn. Als er das Blut sah.

„Was", sagte Draco und sah Pasquale panisch an. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Keine Angst Draco. Die Wunde ist schon verschlossen. Lasst ihn schlafen. Wir müssen auch zurück. Wir werden morgen wieder kommen", sagte Pasquale und die beiden verschwanden.

„was ist passiert", fragte Azrael Tom, doch der war schon in Severus Armen eingeschlafen. Az schmunzelte und Serena kicherte.

„da sind wir mal wieder alle da und er schläft", sagte Serena und schmunzelte.

„Lassen wir sie schlafen"; sagte Natheniel auch Lucas nickte.

„Gehen wir weiter Trainieren", sagte Sophie und die Kinder nickten. Auch die Erwachsenen gingen und ließen die beiden Brüder schlafen im Wohnzimmer zurück.

**Seth Traum.**

_Seth stand auf einen Schlachtfeld und sah ich um. Hogwarts war zerstört. Das einst Wahrzeichen der Magie, lag in Trümmern. Seth sah auf den Boden wurde bleich. Der Boden war rot. Rot getränkt von Blut. Blut was aus den Körpern der Menschen floss die er liebte. Er sah in das Gesicht seines Patens, der den Toten Remus im Arm hatte. Darunter konnte Seth Lilly entdecken. Sie haben ihre Tochter beschützt. Seth ging weiter und sah Severus der tot in den Armen seines Sohnes lag, der lebte aber weinte. Daneben sah er Lillian, die ihren Toten Bruder im Arm hatte. Er sah Liv die durchbohrt daneben lag. Seth liefen Tränen über die Wange. Als er zum Wald sah sackte er auf die Knie. Da standen mehrere Kreuze und an jeden hing. Ein Magieerbe. Ric, Sal, Helga Rowena, Neville, Azrael, Serena, Uriel, Raphael. Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Seth stand auf und trat zu den Kreuzen und sah in die Gesichter seiner Eltern. Seth weinte er sank zu Boden und weinte. Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er sah in die Augen seiner Tochter._

„_Lilian", flüsterte Seth leise und auch Lillian sah ihren Vater voller Schmerz an._

„_Wie ist das möglich", sagte Lillian nur und sah ihren Vater voller Schmerz an. Seth stand auf und sah seine Tochter an._

_  
„Was ist passiert? Was…wie", keuchte Seth und sah sich um._

_Doch Lillian deute auf ein Schwarzes Kreuz und Seth sah Tom. Leblos, Bleich und Tot…Seth schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Seth schritt auf das Kreuz zu und er sah eine Person am Kreuz stehen. Seth trat langsam Näher und die Person drehte sich um. Seth keuchte. Es war er selbst. Doch Seth sah das Schwert in seiner Hand. Das noch voller Blut war. Seth sah sein Traum Ich an, das ihn kalt angrinste. Da verstand Seth. Er selbst war für das hier verantwortlich._

„_Nein", sagte Seth nur. Doch Sein Ich lachte nur kalt._

„_NEIN"._

**Traum Ende.**

Seth wachte schweißgebadet auf und zitterte. Seth stand auf und trat auf die Terrasse. Dort sank er auf die Knie.

„Das darf nicht war sein…..das kann nicht wahr sein. Ich wollte es verhindern. Ich wollte es doch verhindern. Warum…..was passiert da nur. Warum tötete ich alle. Was soll das. Ich versteh das nicht…ich versteh das nicht", flüsterte Seth und der Wind wehte.

„Warum kämpfe ich noch. Warum kämpfe ich gegen etwas an, was ich anscheinend nicht verhindern kann", keuchte Seth und Dunkelheit breitete sich aus. Der Himmel zog sich zu und der Wind wehte stärker. Blitze und Donner erhellten den Himmel.

Tom und die anderen sahen auf.

„Was ist denn jetzt los", sagte Lillian und zog ihre Jacke fest zu. Doch Tom spürte die Kälte in seinem Herzen und fasste sich an die Brust. Er sah sich um und sein Blick fiel auf die Terrasse. Die von einem Schwarzen Licht umhüllt war.

„Was zum", sagte Tom und sah bleich zu Seth der am Geländer sahs. Auch die anderen sahen nun Seth.

„DAD", schrie Lillian und sah die Schwarze Energie um Seth.

„Was ist das", sagte Remus, doch Sirius sackte auf die Knie. Alle sahen ihn geschockt an. Sirius liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Dad", fragte Lilly und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Diese Gefühl….das ist dieser Schleier….Dunkelheit…", keuchte Sirius. Tom sah zu Seth und rannte los. Doch Tom (Zukunft) erschien und stoppte sein Ich.

„Was soll das", keuchte Tom, doch als er die Tränen in den Augen seines Ich sah stoppte er.

„Was ist los. Was passiert da", schrie Lillian und Tom(Zukunft) sah sie Traurig an.

„Wir haben verloren", flüsterte Tom(Zukunft) nur. Alle sahen ihn geschockt an.

„Was redest du da", schrie Lucas, doch die Energie verschwand und alle sahen zu Seth der Aufstand und von der Terrasse sprang.

„DAD", schrie Liv und rannte hin. Doch (Zukunft) hatte es zu spät gesehen.

„LIV NEIN", schrie Tom(Zukunft). Doch zu spät Liv wollt Seth gerade umarmen doch der hatte sein Schwert gezogen und stach zu. Dracos Blick wurde leer und sah fassungslos zu Seth, der das Schwert aus dem Körper von Liv zog. Liv sah seinen Vater geschockt an und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Daddy"; flüsterte Liv geschockt und ging dann zu Boden.

„LIV", schrie Draco. Seth grinste nur und lachte. Tom (Zukunft) schalte Schnell.

„PORTOS"; sagte er und ein Tort bildet sich.

„Was", schrie Severus und konnte nicht fassen was da gerade passierte. Was ging da vor. Waren sie verloren.

„REIN DA LOS", schrie Tom(Zukunft).

„Aber was ist mit Liv", schrie Draco und weinte bitter. Er verstand nicht, was da gerade passierte. Seth sein Seth, tötete seine Tochter, ohne eine Spur von Mitleid. Ohne Zögern. Warum. Tom(Zukunft) machte eine Handbewegung und Liv fiel in Toms Arme.

„LOS VERSCHWINDET JETZT"; schrie er und alle nickten. Alle rannten in das Tor was sich wieder schloss.

Auf einer Wiese kamen sie alle an und Draco sag fassungslos auf Liv.

„LIV"; schrie er. Doch ehe er sich versah, war plötzlich Harry neben ihn und legte die Hände über Livs Wunde. Draco sah Harry bleich an. Doch der heilte Live, die keuchend hoch kam. Draco zog seine Tochter in die Arme und weinte. Die anderen sahen fragend zu Harry. Doch der sah zu Boden. Tränen liefen. Tom (Zukunft) trat aus dem Portal und setzte sich auf einen Stein. Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Harry ging zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Cloud und Tom erschienen und sahen fassungslos auf die Freunde. Cloud entdeckte Tom(Zukunft) und ging zu ihm.

„Tom", flüsterte Cloud sanft und Tom(Zukunft) sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Was ist passiert", sagte jetzt Sirius und sah Cloud und die beiden Toms mit Tränen in den Augen an. Was war da gerade los Was war mit Seth passiert.

„Bitte….was ist mit Dad", flüstre Lillian unter Tränen und Lucas umarmte seine Schwester.

„Und wo sind wir", sagte Remus und sah Harry an der auf der Wiese sahs.

„In eine Art Zwischenraum der Welten"; sagte Harry und seufzte. Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und man sah seine Müdigkeit.

„Wir verdanken Harry und seinen Leuten, dass wir noch leben", sagte Tom(Z.W) und allen sahen ihn an.

„Wie meinst du das? Und was zum Teufel noch eins ist da gerade passiert", schrie Tom jetzt und man sah die roten Augen. Cloud trat zu Tom und zog ihn in die Arme. Tom krallte sich an Cloud und weinte. Cloud drückte ihn an sich.

„Was….ist mit Seth"; schrie Tom verzweifelt und weinte an Cloud Schulter. Cloud drückte ihn und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Cloud schloss die Augen. Warum war das nur passiert. Sie hatten alles bedacht.

„Scht….Tom", flüsterte Cloud und sah zu Tom (Zukunft) der die Augen geschlossen hatte und an Harry lehnte. 

„Was ist mit Seth", sagte jetzt Sal, der Ric im Arm hatte.

Tom(Zukunft) seufzte und falte die Hände zusammen.

„Momentan befinden wir uns in einer Zwischenwelt, die aus Harrys Kraft existiert. Ebenfalls aus unsere. Das heißt Cloud und Tom und meiner Wenigkeit. Dies ist momentan unsere einzige Schutz Möglichkeit", sagte Tom (Zukunft).

„aber…was", sagte Serena und verstand nicht worauf das hinaus laufen soll.

„Nachdem wir wiederkamen. Träumte Seth…einen Traum….der schrecklicher war als alles, was ich je gesehen habe. Auch Pasquale und Aleseus träumten ihn…Danach verneigte sich die Dunkelheit des Schleiers sich mit Seth…..", sagte Tom(Zukunft).

„Was…ich versteh gar nichts"; sagte Sophie nur.

Tom(Zukunft) sah alle an.

„Ich habe Pasquale getötet. Und Tom Aleseus beide starben in ihrer Zeit. Seth…..ist zu dem geworden, was wir versucht haben zu zerstören nur in dieser Zeit ist er mächtiger denn je. Weil er in dieser Zeit labiler wahr"; flüstre Tom(Zukunft).

„Was", sagte Ric nur.

Cloud erzählte ihnen von dem Traum. Als er geendet hatte, sahen ihn alle fassungslos an. Wie konnte das sein. Sie hatten alles getan um das zu verhindern. Warum, also war es doch passiert. Warum?

**Ende**

_Tja Leute. Was ist da nur passiert. Warum wurde Seth Böse und warum läutet er das Ende der Magie Ära ein. Die Antwort gibt es im nächsten Chap_


	15. Chapter 15

**Seth???????**

_So Leute weiter geht es. Ich hoffe euch geht es alle gut: ich wünsche euch viel Spaß._

„Das ist ein Scherz", sagte James und starrte Tom(Zukunft) nur fassungslos an. Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein. Sie haben ihr ganzes Leben lang versucht, genau dieses Schicksaal aufzuhalten. So viel haben sie getan, gekämpft, verloren und das sollte jetzt alles umsonst sein.

Tom(ZW) sah James traurig an. Er verstand, was in den Freunden vor sich gehen musste. Er konnte es ja kaum selber glauben, dass Seth sich so verschätzt haben soll.

„So Leid es mir tut James. Es ist die Wahrheit", flüsterte Harry jetzt leise und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Cloud strich Harry über den Kopf.

„Das ist doch Irrsinn", regte Sich Azrael auf und ein schlug gegen einen Baum. Serena umarmte ihn.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren", sagte Sirius uns setzte sich. War das wirklich, war es war. Hatten sie wirklich verloren. Würde Avicus gewinnen. Lilly umarmte ihren Vater, der sie an sich drückte. Draco hatte Lillian im Arm die bitter weinte. Lucas stand etwas abseits. Man sah wie viel es ihn kostete nicht zu weinen.

„Wann wird Seth uns töten"; fragte jetzt Albus und alle sahen ihn fassungslos an.

Doch Albus blieb bei den wütenden und verzweifelten Blicken seiner früheren Schüler ruhig und er sah Tom(Zukunft) an.

„Soweit ich das weiß, wird Seth es in 2 Jahren Schaffen", sagte Tom(Zukunft) und sah zu Boden.

„Wir haben 2 Jahre Zeit um uns was einfallen zu lassen", sagte Albus, doch er wurde von Sirius unterbrochen.

„BIST DU IRRE ALTER MANN: WIR HABEN VERLOREN. HAST DU EINE AHNUNG WIE STARK SETH IST", schrie Sirius verzweifelt, doch Albus Blick, brachte ihn zum schweigen.

„Du vergiss mit wem du hier redest, Sirius", sagte Albus immer noch ruigh.

„JA MIT DEM MANN DER DAFÜR VERANTWORTLICH IST", schrie Sirius und alle sahen ihn geschockt an. Auch Albus zuckte zusammen.

„Sirius", sagte Regulus ernst. Doch Sirius sah seinen Bruder verzweifelt an. Regulus brach es das Herz ihn so zu sehen.

„Es…ist doch wahr. Wenn…Albus sich nicht mit ihm verbunden hätte, dann wäre das nie passiert", schrie Sirius und weinte. Severus hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und ging auf Sirius zu. Er sah ihn an und schlug zu. Alle sahen bleich auf Severus. Diese sah Sirius in die Augen. Ehe einer Blinzen konnte zog Severus, Sirius in seine Arme, wo dieser Bitter anfing zu weinen. Severus hielt ihn fest und ließ ihn weinen. Tom trat neben die beiden und gab seinen Mann einem Kuss auf die Wange. Tom(Zukunft) schmunzelte.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer und kaum zu glauben. Doch uns jetzt gegenseitig die Schuld zu gebe, bringt nichts"; sagte Cloud und setzte sich auf einen Stein.

„Wir müssen überlegen, was wir tun können", sagte Harry und seufzte. Tom (Zw) strich ihn über den Kopf. Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Du geht's jetzt erst mal wieder zurück, sonst machen sie sich Sorgen. Wenn etwas sein sollte, werden wir dir bescheid sagen", sagte Cloud und Harry sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Aber…..", stotterte Harry, doch Draco kniete sich vor ihn und strich ihn über die Wange. Harry sah in die Augen seines Freundes….oder besser zukünftigen Partners und Vater seiner Kinder.

„Geh Bitte Harry, noch bist du nicht stak genug um uns zu beschützen und ich möchte nicht, dass dir was passiert ja", sagte Draco sanft und Harry nickte leicht. Draco küsste ihn auf die Wange und Harry verschwand mit einem Lächeln.

„danke Draco", sagte Cloud nur und Draco nickte nur. Ihn schmerzte der Verlust von Seth. Ric, der Dracos Gefühle bemerkte, ging zu seinem Schwiegersohn und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Draco kuschelte sich an Ric, der ihn beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte. Hermine und Ron erschienen und Lilly lief weinend auf ihre Mutter zu, die sie umarmte.

„Wo wart ihr", sagte Neville und umarmte Ron, der jedoch zu Boden sah.

„Was ist los mit euch", sagte Ginny und sah Hermine besorgt an.

Doch Tom(Zukunft) sah sie an. Hermine wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Mine", fragte Tom(Zukunft) sanft. Hermine liefen Tränen über die Wangen und Ron sah zu einem Baum. Tom folgte den Blick und wurde bleich. Er wich zurück und schlug die Hand vor dem Mund. Alle folgten dem Blick und wurden bleich. An den Baum stand Seth und sah in den Himmel.

„Was", sagte Cloud fassungslos und zog sein Schwert. Auch die 3 Toms Hatten ihre Waffen gezogen. Doch Seth blieb ruhig.

„Wenn ich euch hätte töten wollen, dann wärt ihr schon lange Tot. Ich muss zu geben, dass ich beeindruckt bin, wie sehr ihr doch auch ohne mich auskommt. Diese Zwischenwelt ist eine gute Idee", sagte Seth mit ruhiger Stimme und hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen.

„Wie zu Teufel bist du hier rein gekommen", sagte Cloud und zog sein Schwert fester. Doch Lucas runzelte die Stirn, da stimmte was nicht. Warum war sein Vater zu ruhig und warum spürte er nicht diese Dunkelheit wie vorhin.

„Außerdem…..würde ich mich ducken…..Cloud", sagte Seth und Cloud duckte sich, als ein Schwert über ihn hinweg flog. Seth öffnete die Augen und blickte das Schwert an.

„FLAMAERA"; sagte er und das Schwert verkohlte. Seth stieß sich vom Baum weg und seine Augen wurden schwarz. Schwarze Seiden Kleidung legte sich um seinen Körper und er hob den Arm hoch. Draco spürte, dass etwas um sein Handgelenkt verschwand.

„Das Armband", sagte Draco und alle sahen zu Seth, wo sich diese um sein Handgelenk legte.

„Party Time", sagte Seth und da tauchten 3 Avicus auf.

„OH GOTT", schrie Laurant. Und alle sahen bleich zu Seth der grinste,

„Nettes versteck", sagte Avicus (Zukunft) Seth grinste nur und ein Schwert erschien in seinen Händen. Das eine Schwarze Aura hatte. Sirius sank auf die Knie.

„…..unmöglich…", keuchte er als er die Macht des Schleiers wiedererkannte.

„Gratuliere, du kannst seine Magie nutzen", sagte Avicus(Vergangenheit).

„Eigentlich hätte er dich töten müssen" sagte Avicus.

Seth grinste nur und dann wurde er ernst. Sein Griff verstärkte sich um das Schwert und er begab sich in Kampfstellung.

„Fangt an", sagte Seth und ehe sich einer versah, Schossen Eiswände auf ihn zu. Seth sprang elegant hoch und streckte die Hand aus. Schon wurde die Eiswand, und eine Feuerwand geblockt. Seth landete und drehte sich um, um den ersten Schwerthieb von Avicus zu block. Doch die anderen 2 Waren nicht untätig. Der eine Bombardierte Seth mit Flüchen, die er mit einem Schutzwall ablockte. Der Andere jagte alle Elemente auf Seth. Die Freunde sahen fassungslos zu. Seth schien die Ruhe selbst mim Kampf zu sein. Er attackierte genau und blockte die Flüche mit Leichtigkeit ab. Seth landete und grinste seine Gegner an.

„Ich bin beeindruckt Seth. Ich muss sagen, dass du mich immer wieder aufs neue Überrascht", sagte Avicus.

Seth lächelte, doch jetzt sahen die Freunde den Scheiß, er zu Boden tropfte und das zittern, dass Seth Körper befiel.

„…ein Kompliment von dir…..darauf kann ich verzichten", keuchte Seth und stütze sich auf das Schwert. Avicus grinste kalt und deute seinen anderen beiden Ichs an zu verschwinden. Was sie auch taten. Avicus sah Seth entspannt an.

„Es war dumm von dir, den Schleier zu absorbieren. Du weißt nicht auf welche Kräfte du dich da einlässt", sagte Avicus amüsiert.

„so…gerade du müsstest doch froh sein, dass ich es getan habe. Du kennt den Preis anscheinen nur zu gut. Doch das, woran du gescheitert bis, wird mir gelingen", sagte Seth fest. Avicus lachte und sah Seth ernst an.

„Es ist nicht vorgesehen den Schleier zu benutzen. Auch du wirst seine Kräfte nie kontrollieren können. Es wird dein Tot", sagte Avicus und verschwand. Seth grinste nur und sank auf die Knie. Die Schwarze Aura verschwand. Seth keuchte und hielt sich das Herz. Schweiß tropfte zu Boden.

„DADDY", schrie Lillian und rannte auf ihn zu. Die Erwachsen wollten sie aufhalten, dich Lillian war schon neben Seth und kniete sich neben ihn. Sie sah ihn besorgt an.

„Dad", fragte sie vorsichtig. Seth hob die Hand, Lillian zuckte zusammen, doch Seth stricht ihr über den Kopf. Lillian sah Seth mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Hallo meine Kleine"; sagte Seth und lächelte etwas. Lillian fing an zu weinen und umarmte Seth, der zu Boden ging und Seine Tochter umarmte.

„DAD", schrie Lillian und krallte sich an ihren Vater. Die Freunde sahen fassungslos auf das Bild. Tom verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Was…wieso"; sagte Tom(Zukunft). Doch eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er drehte sich um und keuchte erschrocken auf. Auch die anderen sahen, wer da neben ihm stand.

„Hallo Tom", sagte Pasquale und grinste ihn an. Tom wich zurück und sah erschrocken auf den Mann, den er eigentlich getötete hatte. Den Mann, den er geliebt hatte und mit Tränen in den Augen getötet hatte. Der in seinen Armen starb. Der auf einmal, gesund vor ihm stand.

„Was…", stotterte Tom(Zukunft) und er merkte, dass er weinte. Wie war das möglich

„Eine Lange Geschichte", sagte Aleseus, der neben Seth erschien und ihm aufhalf. Seth sah ihn dankbar an.

„Ich dachte du wärst Tot", sagte Cloud nur und Aleseus grinste leicht und half Seth sich auf den Stein zu setzte. Er gab ihn einen Trank, den Seth in einem Zug lernte.

„Erinnere mich dran, dass ich Sev daran erinnern soll Geschmack daran zu machen", sagte Seth und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie fühlst du dich", fragte Pasquale nur und sah ihn besorgt an. Auch Aleseus Gesicht, war nicht gerade fröhlich.

„Wir hätten wissen müssen, dass er in diese Ebene gelang. Verdammt…..dass wissen das er jetzt hat ist doch zum verrückt werden", sagte Aleseus und ging auf und ab. Seth stricht sich über die Stirn und atmete durch.

„Aviucs ist nicht dumm und er ist stark. Ich konnte die Wirkung gerade mal 2 Minuten halten und bin fast drauf gegangen. Wenn uns nicht schleunigst was einfällt, dann sehe ich echt schwarz für diese Welt und diese Traum, wird echt Wirklichkeit", sagte Seth und reckte sich.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir erst mal in unsere Zeiten gehen und unsere dortigen Angehörigen aufklären. Außerdem muss einer Harry bescheid sagen", sagte Pasquale nur und gähnte.

„Gute Idee", sagte Seth und murmelte etwas. Ehe einer von den Freunden blinzeln konnte standen sie im Riddle Manor um genau zu sein im Wohnzimmer. Alle sahen sich verwirrt um. Seth reckte sich und ein Schwarzer Kampfanzug bildete sich um ihn. Er warf Draco das Armband wieder zu, der es geschickt auffing. Seth ließ ein Glas Whiskey in seiner Hand erscheinen und mit der anderen war er den Holoditektor in die Luft. Der schwebte über dem Tisch. Seth schwenkte den Whiskey.

„Pasquale", sagte Seth müde und Pasquale erschien in den Hologramm. Er sah Seth besorgt an.

„Was ist los Seth", fragte er. Im Hintergrund sah man Tom hinter Shuya her rennen. Seth hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Will ich wissen warum mein Bruder, meinen Paten jagt", fragte Seth amüsiert. Pasquale grinste.

„sagen wir mal das Shuya, ein Rumtreiber ist", sagte Pasquale amüsiert, Seth nickte nur.

„Wissen Harry und seine Leute bescheid", fragte Seth und stellte das Glas weg. Pasquale zeigte seine rote Wange und Seth grinste leicht.

„Ich fasse das als ja auf", sagte Seth und stand auf, doch er merkte wie im Schwarz vor Augen wurde und sank auf die Knie.

„SETH", schrie Pasquale. Draco war sofort neben seinem Mann und half ihm aufs Sofa. Er kniete vor Seth und nahm seine Hände.

„…..Seth"; sagte Draco besorgt. Seth lief der Schweiß von der Stirn und er sah Draco an. Doch Draco wich zurück. Seths Augen waren schwarz und kein Ausdruck war in ihnen.

„Was", sagte Draco ängstlich und stand auf. Seth grinste leicht und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Hast du Angst vor mir Drac", flüsterte Seth und man hörte die Trauer in seiner Stimme.

„du…….hast Liv fast getötet….und….wolltest uns töten und jetzt…..Seth ich will nur verstehen", sagte Draco, der neben Ric getreten war. Ric sah seinen Sohn ebenfalls besorgt an. Was hatte Seth wieder mal getan.

„Seth ich schick dir Shuya. Er soll deine Freunde und Familie aufklären und begibst dich in Trance, sonst haben wir wieder so einen Fall wie mit Liv", sagte Pasquale und verschwand. Nur ein paar Sekunden später tauchte Shuya auf. Er nickte Remus und Sirius zu und half Seth auf. Seth ließ sich ohne Widerworte in den Wintergarten bringen. Shuya setzte ihn auf eine Decke und legte noch eine um Seth. Er strich Seth über die Wange. Seth sah Shuya mit leerem Blick an.

„Ach Seth"; flüsterte Shuya und zog seinen Patensohn in die Arme. Seth krallte sich an Shuya, der ihm über den Kopf strich. Die Freunde sahen das Bild fassungslos an. Shuya gab Seth einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte ihn an.

„Entspann dich"; sagte Shuya und Seth schloss die Augen. Shuya schnippte und sanfte Musik spielte. Seth atmete tief ein und eine weiße Aura legte sich um ihn. Shuya nickte und schloss die Türe. Einen Moment hielt er inne. Dann belegte er das Zimmer von Seth mit einer Geräusch Barriere, so das nichts was jetzt besprochen wurde zu Seth gelang. Shuya drehte sich um, doch was die Freunde sahen ließ sie erschauern. Shuya sah sie voller Hass an.

„WAS SOLLTE DAS GERADE. SEID IR VON SINNEN. HABT IHR NICHT BEMERKT, DASS SETH IMMER MEHR ABGERUTSCHT IST. DAS ER EINFACH NUR MAL IN DEN ARM GENOMMEN WERDEN WOLLTE, VON MENSCHEN DIE ER LIEBT. ABER NEIN. WAS MACHT IHR BITT: OH; WIR HABEN ANGST. ANGST VOR DEM MENSCHE; DER SEIN LEBEN FÜR EUCH GIBT. ER EUCH BESCHÜTZT EGAL ZU WELCHEN MITTELN IHR GREIFT", schrie Shuya und alle zuckten zusammen. Eine Hand legte sich auf Shuyas Schulter und er hörte Remus und Sirius keuchen. Shuya grinste leicht. Denn er kannte diese Magie zu gut. Also schlang er einen Arm um die Person und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Was willst du denn hier Moony", flüsterte Shuya und alle sahen Remus Ich aus der Zukunft geschockt an. Denn er trug seine Haare ebenfalls lang und zu einem Zopf geflochten. Waffen hingen an seiner Kampfuniform.

„Lilly, meinte ich solle mal nach dir sehen. Bevor die mal wieder Mist baust", sagte Moony(ich nenne ihn jetzt so sonst ist es verwirrend.) Shuya seufzte und nicke leicht.

„Sie haben Seth noch mehr in den Abgrund befördert", sagte Shuya mit zitternder Stimme. Moony strich ihm sanft über die Wange und umarmte ihn.

„Du musst sie verstehen Shuya…..sie hatten Angst und wissen noch nichts. Wir haben Vorteile, weil bei uns die Ereignisse noch vorrangig sind", sagte Moony und Shuya nickte. Er sah die Freunde entschuldigen an.

„Sorry, dass ich ausgetickt bin. Ich geh was joggen, während Moony euch die Dinge und Lage erklärt"; sagte Shuya, gab Moony einen Kuss und ging. Moony sah ihm traurig nach. Dann wandte er sich zu den anderen.

„Schön euch zu sehen", sagte er fröhlich und alle sahen ihn baff an. Moony grinste.

„Das ist ja so was von abgefahren", sagte Anastasia und die Kinder nickten.

„Ich schlage vor ihr setzte euch", sagte Moony und alle setze sich nur er lehnte an der Wand. Remus betrachte sich und Moony grinste.

„Ja, auch ich werde mich verändert Remus", sagte Moony traurig und ein kleines Lächeln glitt über seine Wangen.

„Gab es dafür einen Grund", sagte Remus und hatte Angst vor den Antwort. Moony seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare.

„So kann man das nicht sagen. Nenne es die ganze Situation. Deine Kräfte entwickeln sich durch Seths Hilfe weiter. Dein Können ebenfalls. Da ist es logisch, dass man sich verändert", sagte Moony und grinste. Remus nickte und kuschelte sich an Sirius.

„Ihr müsst Shuya verzeihen, dass er gerade so ausgrastet ist. Doch er liebt Seth wie einen Sohn, das müsstest du wissen Sirius", sagte Moony und Sirius nickte und sah schuldvoll nach unten. „Gib dir nicht die Schuld Sirius. Es war verständlich, dass ihr so reagiert und Seth wird es verkraften. Doch momentan reagiert er anders. Seine Emotionen und Gefühle, muss er erst wieder Kontrollieren. Genau so wie seine Kräfte."

„Was ist passiert", fragte Tom und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Lillian sah ihn amüsiert an.

„Da kommt wohl Zeki in dir durch was", sagte sie und Tom sah sie grinsend an. Moony lächelte und schloss kurz die Augen. Ja Tom, würde Seth immer beschützen. Man vergaß immer, wer er mal war. Lord Voldemord…der er auch bald wieder sein würde.

„Moony", fragte Ric besorgt und Moony zuckte zusammen und öffnete die Augen.

„Sorry, war kurz in Gedanke. Also….wie gesagt. Seth hat den Schleier im Ministerium absorbiert", sagte Moony und Sirius keuchte geschockt auf.

„Das ist möglich"; fragte Sal verwirrt.

„Ja ist es. Aleseus fand raus, dass er Schleier aus purer Magie bestand. Der Nachteil, an der ganzen Sache ist, dass es Schattenmagie ist", sagte Moony und man hört ein Glas zu Boden gehen. Azrael sah Moon jetzt fassungslos an.

„Das ist ein WITZ", sagte Azrael panisch und alle sahen ihn fragend an.

„Was ist los", fragte Serena ihn und hatte Angst, denn wen Az schon ausrastete und Angst hatte, verhieß das nichts Gutes.

„Schattenmagie ist der Vorgänger von der Schwarzen Magie. Es ist wilde Magie, die noch niemand beherrschen konnte. Viele haben es versucht und sind elend an seiner Macht zu Grunde gegangen. Die Schattenmagie vereinigt sich mit deiner Seele und wenn die Seele nicht stark genug ist, dann tötet sie ihren Besitzer langsam, in dem die Magie, langsam die Lebensenergie aus seinem Besitzer zieht. Mit jedem Angriff setzt man Lebensenergie ein und das kostet Kraft. Es hieß, dass Gott diese Magie verschloss doch niemand wusste bisher wo"; sagte Azrael und alle sahen ihn geschockt, fassungslos und bleich an.

Moony nickte. Besser hätte er es auch nicht erklären können.

„das ist korrekt. Bis vor wenigen Tagen, hatte man keine Ahnung wo sich die Schattenmagie befand. Doch Avicus fand sie und setzte sie an. Doch er konnte sie nicht kontrollieren", sagte Moony und Tom überlegte.

„Damals bei Harry", sagte Tom dann plötzlich.

„Ja. Dort hatte Avicus bereits die Schattenmagie, doch er konnte sie nicht halten und musste sie frei geben. Seth erzählte uns von der Veränderten Magie und Aleseus kam sofort auf die Schattenmagie. Wir wussten, wenn Avicus diese Magie nicht einsetzen und kontrollieren kann, müssen wir es schaffen und so…..hat Seth sich bereit erklärt es zu versuchen. Doch Schattenmagie benötigt wie gesagt Lebensenergie. Also stellten sich Pasquale, Aleseus und Tom zur Verfügung. Sie gaben Seth ihre Energie. Dadurch, das wir den Tot persönlich kennen, hatte wir einen Vorteil Ron strich sie von der Liste und Hermine holte sie zurück", sagte Moony und Lilly sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Hat Gott das so einfach zugelassen…ich meine, es gibt doch Gesetzte im Himmel oder. Kann man einen Toten denn einfach so wieder Lebendig machen. Verstoßen Ron und Hermine nicht gegen Regeln", fragte Lilly und Moony schloss die Augen.

/Hermine, deine Tochter kommt zu sehr nach dir/

„Moony…..", sagte Lilly ängstlich und Moony ging auf sie zu. Er kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hand.

„Deine Mutter, ist die klügste Hexe, die ich je kennengelernt habe. Schon damals in euerem Alter war sie eine der Besten. Das hat sie an dich weitergeben. Du bist ebenfalls klug, schlau und hübsch. Du has Eigenschaften von ihr geerbt, so auch ihre Magie…..Ron und Hermine, lieben dich und sie lieben euch alle. Sie haben Fehler gemacht in der Vergangenheit und wollten sie wieder gut machen", sagte Moony und Lilly liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Was….ist mit ihnen", fragte jetzt auch Remus während er Lilly umarmte. Moony seufzte. Die Türe ging auf und Shuya kam wieder, er sah Moony mit traurigem Blick an.

„Sie haben gegen eines der Gesetzte Gottes verstoßen und so sehr Gott, die beiden Liebt und uns. Er musste sie bestrafen", sagte Moony und stand auf.

„Wie…..", fragte Ginny zitternd und Blaise nahm ihre Hand.

„Sie wurden ihres Amtes enthoben und ihre Seelen frei gegeben. Das heißt, dass sie uns nicht mehr helfen können", sagte Shuya und Lilly fing bitter an zu weinen.

„Das heißt…"; flüsterte Neville und Moony nickte.

„Ihr werdet sie niemals wieder sehen", sagte Moony traurig und Lilly schrie vor Verzweiflung. Remus zog sie fest in ihre Arme. Sirius hielt Remus Hand, Ginny weinte in den Armen ihrer Brüder. Bill und Charlie hielten ihre Kleine Schwester fest im Arm. Draco sah traurig zu Boden.

„Wie hat Seth darauf reagiert", fragte Draco und sah die beiden an. Shuya setzte sich an die Wand und grinste traurig.

„Er ist ausgerastet und wir hätten ihn fast verloren…er hat Liv fast getötet und beinahe hätte die Schattenmagie ihn umgebracht. Seth ist hoch ins Himmelsreich und ist Gott gegenübergetreten", sagte Shuya und Azrael sah Ihn fassungslos an.

„ER ist WAS", schrie er und Moony grinste.

„Ja er hat da oben für aufsehen gesorgt", lächelte Shuya und spürte etwas. Er sah zu Türe wo Seth wieder raus kam. Die Augen rot und die Magie um ihn war im Einklang. Shuya ging zu ihm und legte ihm seine Jacke um. Seth lächelte Shuya dankbar an und Shuya grinste. Die Freunde betrachten die beiden und Sirius verspürte einen Stich in seinem herzen. Auch Ric und Sal. Sie waren die Eltern und hatten nicht so einen Draht zu Seth wie Shuya. Moony bemerkte die Gedanken von den 3 und sah Shuya kurz an. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich kurz und Shuya, packte Seth und verschwand mit ihm.

„Was", sagte Draco, doch Moony sah ihn beruhigend an.

„Bleib sitzen Draco. Es ist alles ok. Die Beiden sind am See und reden kurz. Doch Seth spürt eure Gedanken und ein paar von euch sind nicht gerade gut", sagte Moony und alle sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich sagte doch, dass sich meine Kräfte weiterentwickeln. Sirius du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Seth liebt dich wie einen Vater und er wird zu dir kommen. Auch Ric und Sal. Ihr bleibt Seths Eltern. Ihr wart die ersten die ihm Liebe und Gebogenheit zeigten. Auch dir Draco und euch Kinder. Doch momentan seid ihr noch nicht bereit Seth zu akzeptieren", sagte Moony die Freunde wollte antworten doch Moony sah sie ernst an.

„Ich meine, nicht dass ihr ihn nicht liebt. Doch ihr habt Angst. Angst vor Seth und seiner Macht. Was wir euch nicht übel nehmen. Shuya und ich, sowie die anderen in der Zukunft hatten länger zeit um sich daran zu gewöhnen wir sind ja auch 2 bis 3 Jahre weiter als ihr. Uns ging es am Anfang auch so, doch das legt sich wieder. Habt Vertrauen in Seth. Denn Seth hat das für euch getan und der Preis ist hoch, falls dieser Plan nicht aufgeht. Wenn Seth es nicht schafft die Schattenmagie zu kontrollieren, dann wird er streben und mit ihm Pasquale und Aleseus. In 2 Tagen werden wir die Zeiten ändern, so das Vergangenheit Gegenwart und Zukunft und wir nennen es Überzukunft in einer Zeitebene laufen. Das heiß, dass die Zeit gleich bleib. Wir sind dann immer auf dem Gleichenstand", sagte Moony und alle sahen ihn an.

„Ist so was möglich", fragte Fred und Moony nickte.

„Ja. Es ist möglich und fordert den Einsatz aller Ichs von Seth. Daher bitte ich euch vertraut Seth einfach. Er wird mehrmals die Kontrolle verlieren. Oft wütend werden, voller Hass und mal Traurig und Verzweifelt. Wenn so was passiert muss einer von euch da sein. Wenn er sauer wird, muss Tom eingreifen und sich ihm stellen. Da helfen nur Schwerer. Wenn er traurig ist, nimmt der jenige, der gerade zu gegen ist ihn in den Arm" sagte Moony und alle nickten.

Der Holostick aktivierte sich und Moony grinste, als er sah wer da winkte.

„Hy meine Kleine", sagte Moony und man sah Lilly die in Böse ansah.

„_Ich bin nicht Klein Dad",_ sagte Lilly und winkte ihren früheren Ich, die sah ihr Zukünftiges Ich komisch an.

„Ich habe Blonde Haare…cool", sagte Lilly und Sirius seufzte nur. Denn Lilly hing ihm dauern damit in den Haaren, dass sie endlich ihre Haare färben durfte.

„Ich habe nachgegeben", sagte Sirius nur und Moony lachte.

„_Ja hast du Dad", sagte Lily(Zukunft) lachend._

„Ist was passiert Engel oder warum meldest du dich", fragte Moony und Shuya kam gefolgt von Seth rein.

„Hy Dad, Hy Sethi", sagte Lilly und Seth grinste sie an.

„Hübsch wie immer Lilly", sagte Seth und machte sich einen Drink.

„Und du trinkst zu viel mein Lieber. Das hast du von Clous Seite. Ich soll euch fragend wann ihr kommt. Denn, wir wollen anfangen mit dem Training und du bist nicht da Dad", sagte Lilly und sah Shuya an. Der sah panisch auf seine Zeituhr und schrie.

„Ach verdammt….Tom bringt mich schon wieder um", sagte Shuya und wurschtelte Seth über den Kopf.

Lilly lachte und sagte allen Bye und verschwand. Moony grinste Shuya an.

„Was grinste du so Moony, Tom hat mich seid Tagen auf dem Kicker", sagte Shuya und sah Seth bittend an.

„Na gut…nicht das Tom noch Hackfleisch aus dir macht", sagte Seth. Shuya umarmte ihn und drückte ihn an sich.

„Wenn etwas ist, du weißt wie du uns findest", sagte Shuya und trat zurück, so dass Moony ihn drücken konnte.

„Du weiß Seth. Du bist immer willkommen, egal ob Tag und Nacht ja. Ich weiß, dass du das schaffst. Hab vertrauen in dich und deine Fähigkeiten ja", sagte Moony und Seth drückte ihn fest.

„Danke Tatze….Danke Moony", flüsterte Seth und die beiden grinsten ihn an.

„dafür nicht Seth", sagte Shuya und Seth öffnete das Zeittor. Shuya sah alle an und nickte ihnen zu. Moony grinste Sirius und Remus an und sah zu Lilly, die in den Armen von Sirius lag.

„Meinst du Seth hat das zugelassen Lilly", sagte Moony amüsiert und Lilly sah ihn fragend an. Doch er grinste nur und verschwand. Seth schloss das Tor und nahm die Holostick.

„Verräter, Moony", sagte Seth amüsiert und wollte gehen.

„Seth", fragte Lilly und sprang auf. Seth blieb stehen und Lilly nahm seine Hand und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was meinte Moony damit", fragte sie und sah Seth hoffnungsvoll an. Seth seufzte kurz und wurschtelte Lilly über den Kopf.

„Ich habe Gott meine Meinung gesagt…sagen wir mal….du siehst die beiden wieder", sagte Seth und trat auf den Balkon. Lilly liefen Tränen über die Wangen und rannte auf Seth zu und umarmte ihn. Seth erst verwirrt, lächelte etwas und drückte Lilly an sich, die sich weinend bei ihm bedanke.

„Dafür nicht Lilly. Ich gebe alles für Menschen die ich Liebe und wenn ich mich mit Gott persönlich schlagen muss", sagte Seth ernst und Lilly gab Seth einen Kuss auf die Wange. Seth lächelte und zog einen Brief aus seinem Anzug.

„Was ist das", fragte Lilly und nahm dem Brief. Sie sah auf den Absender und zog die Luft ein.

„Von Hermine", sagte Seth nur und sprang vom Balkon. Lilly sah ihn geschickt landen und zum See gehen. Die Freunde sahen ihm besorgt nach. Sirius hatte es satt er nahm Anlauf.

„SIIRIS BIDT DU VERRÜCKT", schrie Severus. Doch Sirius sprang. Seth, der Severus Ausruf gehört hatte, sah bleich zu Sirius. Doch der machte einen Salto und kam geschickt am Boden auf. Remus, sowie Severus und Lilly sahen Sirius fassunglos an.

„Seid wann, kann er das denn", fragte Severus verwirrt. Sirius machte sich einen Pferdeschwanz und ging auf Seth zu. Der sah ihn ängstlich an und wich zurück. Doch Sirius packte Seth am Handgelenk und zog Seth in seine Arme. Seth versteifte sich kurz, doch als er merkte das Sirius weinte und ihm um Verzeihung bat, drückte er sich an seinem Paten und lies sich umarmen.

_So das war's erst mal. Das nächste Folgt bald._

_Blaire_


	16. Frohe Weihnachten

Ich wünsche allen, die meine Fanfiction gelesen haben, Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2008. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht Böse, dass ich so lange keine neuen Chaps hochgeladen habe. Doch ich hatte sehr viel zu tun und es ist viel passiert. Gutes und Böses. Schreckliches und Fantastisches. Im neuen Jahr werde ich meine Fanfiction weiter führen und es mit einem riesigen Finale beendet. Dann werden neue Abenteuer von Seth, Tom, Sirius und CO geben. Bis dahin. Bleibt gesund und feiert schön.

Eure

Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle


	17. Chapter 17

**Training einer unheimlichen Macht**

_Frohes neues Erst mal und danke, dass ihr mir immer noch Treu ergeben seid. Lach. Also weiter geht's. Ein kurzes Chap, aber es geht weiter. _

Die Bewohner von Riddle Manor wurden durch eine Erschütterung wach. Tom fluchte leise vor sich hin und kuschelte sich an Severus.

„Wenn das wieder Sirius ist, dann gnade ihm Gott", stöhnte Severus und drückte Tom an sich.

Tom wollte gerade antworten als Sie Lilly schreien hörten, ehe sich einer versah sprang Tom im Nachthemd aus dem Bett und rannte los. Das Schloss bebete und Tom erreichte den Garten und aus dem nichts, neben ihm knallte Seth gegen die Wand. Tom blieb starr stehen und starrte bleich auf seinen Bruder, der an der Wand zu Boden rutschte. Blut lief ihm über die Lippe. Toms Blick ging zu Sirius, der mit dem Schwert bewaffnet einige Meter weiter weg stand. Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Bewohner des Schlosses aufgetaucht und starrten bleich auf die Situation, die sich vor ihre Augen abspielte.

„Was zum Teufel noch eins", sagte Sal und sah Azrael entschuldigend an, der schmunzelte nur über Sals Wortwahl.

Seth stand auf und wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe. Er reckte sich und grinste seinen Paten ins Gesicht. Sirius lächelte und nickte ihm zu.

„Du bist gut geworden Siri, kaum zu glauben, dass du mir eine verpassen konntest", sagte Seth und schritt auf seinen Paten zu.

Sirius ging in Kampfstellung und grinste seinen Patensohn frech ins Gesicht.

„Das liegt daran, dass du ein Morgenmuffel bist und deine Instinkte, leider Gottes noch nicht ganz wach sind. Doch es ist zu meinem Vorteil, denn sonst hättest du mich schon längst auf die Matte gelegt", sagte Sirius und ehe er sich versah hielt Seth ihm ein Schwert an die Kehle. Die Freunde sahen ihn verwirrt an. Sie hatten die Bewegung von Seth kaum war genommen. Sirius ließ das Schwert sinken und nickte.

„Habt ihr euch jetzt genug geprügelt", sagte Remus der vom See kam und Sirius zu einem Kuss heran zog. Seth schmunzelte nur über die beiden. Seth sah zu Tom der langsam sauer wurde und grinste. Seth schloss die Augen und ein weißes Licht legte sich um ihn. Seine Kampfsachen wechselten zu normalen Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd. Er öffnete die Augen und begrüßte seine Kinder, die ihn umarmte. Tom sah ihn stur an.

„Was war das gerade bitte??", sagte Tom und seine Stimme jagte allen kalt den Rücken runter. Doch Seth lächelte nur, denn er wusste, dass Tom ein noch schlimmerer Morgenmuffel war, als er.

„Schlecht geschlafen Tom?", fragte Seth nur und grinste als er an Tom vorbei ging. Er nickte seinen Eltern zu, die schmunzelte. Seid jenem Tag, als sie erfahren hatten, das Seth den Schleier absorbiert hatte waren 4 Tage vergangen. Seitdem Trainierte er mit allen Möglichen Familien Mitglieder. Sie hatten sich auch an Seths Launen gewöhnt. Mal war er tief deprimiert und kuschelte dann mit Ric oder Draco, oder er war auf 180, so das Tom und Sirius ihn einige male gegen die nächste Wand befördern musste. Doch auch seid dieser Zeit, hatten sie nichts von den anderen Seths gehört. Der Plan die Zeit zu vereinen, hatte Seth verschoben. Sal und die anderen, machten sich Sorgen um die anderen zeitebene, doch Seth grinste nur, wenn sie das Thema erwähnten.

Seth ging in den Salon und setzte sich. Er machte einen Wink mit der Hand und ein Glas Rum erschien. Die anderen setzten sich zu ihm.

„Seid wann trainiert ihr schon", fragte Azrael und schüttete sich etwas aus der Bar ein.

„Sied 3 Stunden etwa", sagte Seth und sah zu Sirius, der mit seiner Tochter kuschelte.

„Müsst ihr das immer so früh machen"; nuschelte tom, der sich noch bei Severus eingekuschelt hatte. Seth gluckste, als er das Bild sah. Der Dunkle Lord, bei seinem Giftmischer eingekuschelt. Seth lächelte leicht. Wenn ihm das einer vor 10 Jahren gesagt hätte. Sankt Mungos hallo. Doch plötzlich zuckte Seth zusammen. Draco der neben Seth sahs, bemerkte es und sah ihn fragend an. Doch Seth schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an Draco.

„Was", sagte Ric und wollte zu seinem Sohn, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Seth war in Trance und das konnte nur eines bedeuten, einer versuchte mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen.

**Ebene.::::::**

Als Seth die Augen aufschlug stand er an einem Großen See. Er sah sich um und sah Aleseus an einem Baum sitzen. Seth ging auf ihn zu und setze sich neben ihn.

„Hallo Seth"; flüsterte Aleseus leise und Seth sah seinem Ich an, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte.

„Was ist los Aleseus, wir haben uns eine lange Zeit nicht gesehen und ich habe mich um ehrlich zu sein darüber gewundert. Denn wir wollten die Zeit ebnen doch in Einklang bringen und das war vor 2 Tagen", sagte Seth und sah auf dem See.

„Wir wären bei dem Versuch drauf gegangen", sagte Aleseus nur. Seth nickte nur, er hatte sich so was gedacht.

„Was wäre schief gelaufen", fragte er ohne den Blick von dem See zu nehmen.

„Avicus", sagte Aleseus nur und Seth spürte die Hand die sich zu Faust ballte.

Seth seufzte und stand auf. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon. Er konnte die Macht des Schleiers zwar etwas kontrollieren, doch mit ihr zu kämpfen schaffe er noch nicht lange. Ihnen fehlet die Zeit, doch die hatten sie nicht.

„Was möchtest du von mir hören Aleseus, dass ich einen Plan habe? Das ich weiß, dass wir es schaffen? Das alles gut geht", seufzte Seth und strich sich durch die Haare. Aleseus schmunzelte und stand auf. Er trat neben sein Ich und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Pasquale und Tom, sind sehr weit mit ihrem Training. Sie üben Magieaustausch", sagte Aleseus und grinste als er Seths Gesicht sah.

„Magieaustausch, gar nicht mal so dumm. So kann jeder auf die Fähkeiten des anderen zurück greifen. Eine gute Idee. Doch was hat das mit deinem Erscheinen zu tun. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue, dich zu sehen, doch wenn du auftauchst heißt das normaler weiße nichts Gutes", sagte Seth und reckte sich.

Aleseus nickte und sah Seth ernst an,

„was uns fehlt ist Zeit. Du hast dich bereit erklärt die Magie des Schleiers zu trainieren. Erst wenn du es schaffst, können es Pasquale und Ich. Denn dann können wir uns vereinen. Doch die Zeit läuft gegen uns. Daher haben wir nachgeforscht und eine Sache gefunden die uns helfen kann. Sie ist gewagt und ich weiß nicht ob sie klappt, doch es wäre einen versuch wärt", sagte Aleseus und Seth sah ihn neugierig an.

„Und was wäre diese riskante Idee", sagte er und seine Augen leuchteten. Aleseus schmunzelte, ja in Jungen Jahren hatte er dieses Feuer auch noch in den Augen gehabt.

„Neville oder besser Ralph liebt Animes über alles. Eine Serie namens Dragon ball hat es ihm besonders angetan. In einer Folge, sah er etwas, was uns helfen könnte", sagte Aleseus und musste fast über Seths Gesicht lachen.

„Warte mal, du willst mir sagen, dass Ralph Animes schaut und dadurch die Idee hatte, wie wir die welt retten sollen", sagte Seth und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Exakt", sagte Aleseus amüsiert.

„das ist so verrückt, dass es gut sein muss. Also was hat Ralph gesehen", sagte Seth und setze sich an den Baum.

„Einen Raum von Zeit und Geist"; sagte Aleseus und setzte sich neben Seth der ihn fragend an sah.

„Was kann dieser Raum", sagte er und lehnte sich an sein Ich.

„ein Tag draußen, entspricht 1 Jahr in diesem Raum", sagte Aleseus langsam und Seth sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er stand auf und starrte in den Himmel.

„Das ist unmöglich, das wäre zu schön um war zu sein. Doch ist es möglich", sagte Seth und sah sein Ich voller Furch in die Augen.

„Es ist möglich Seth", sagte sein Ich und legte die Hände aufs Seths Schultern. „ Neville hat ihn gebaut und er funktioniert. Doch wir wissen nicht, wie dein Körper das aushalten wir. Ob du es schafft den Schleier zu beherrschen. Wenn diese Türe sich verschliß, lässt sie sich erst in 1nem Jahr wieder öffnen. Wenn etwas schief laufen würde. Könnten wir dir nicht helfen."

Seth schloss kurz die Augen. Er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Wenn sie die Zauberwelt von Avicus befreien wollne, mussten sie es wagen. Seth öffnete die Augen und Aleseus wusste die Antwort.

„Gut, ich werde dich in 2 Stunden in meine Zeit mitnehmen. Geh zurück. Wir sehen uns nachher", sagte Aleseus und Seth verschwand.

**Verlassen der Ebene::::::::::::**

Seth öffnete die Augen und sah in die von Draco. Seth küsste ihn kurz und reckte sich.

„geht es den anderen gut", fragte Lillian und sah ihren Vater besorgt an. Seth nickte nur leicht und seufzte.

„Was war los", fragte Ric und sah seinen Sohn fragend an. Ric spürte, wenn etwas mit seinem Sohn nicht stimme und momentan spielten Seths Gefühle Achterbahn.

Seth stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Man hörte Neville aufkeuchen und Seth wusste wen er da hinter sich hatte. Neben Draco setze Aleseus und nickte alle zu. Seth sah in die Augen von Nevills Ich und grinste. Ralph war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Er trug seine Haare lang und dunkelbraun. Seine sonst so schlabbernden Klamotten, waren ein Kampfanzug geworden und seine Augen strahlten vor Entschlossenheit.

„Hallo Seth", sagte Ralph und grinste ihn an. Seth liefen Tränen über die Wangen und er drückte Ralph an sich.

„Ich bin froh, dass du niemals aufgeben hast Seth", flüsterte Ralph und drückte Seth an sich. Die Freunde hatten Tränen in den Augen und Neville lächelte leicht. Er würde immer an Seths Seite sein egal was kommen mag. Alexis sah fragend zwischen ihren 2 Vätern her. Sie sprang von Nevilles Schoß und tapste langsam auf Ralph zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Ralph löste sich von Seth und sah seine Kleine Tochter lieb an.

„Hy Kleine Prinzessin", sagte Ralph sanft. Alexis verstand die Welt nicht mehr, wie konnte ihr Dad, 2-mal da sein. Doch Seth und Tom waren ja auch 2 oder 3 Mal da, warum also nicht auch ihr Vater. George lachte und zog Neville in seine Arme und kraulte ihn. Alexis wurde von Ralph hochgehoben und Alexis lachte.

„Du warst so süße als du Klein warst", sagte Ralph und Alexis quietschte, als er sie durchkitzelte.

„Wie alt ist sie in deiner Zeit", fragte George, seinen Ehemann aus der Zukunft.

„Sie wird 10", sagte Ralph und Alexis küsste Ralph auf die Wange. Er setzte sie auf den Boden ab, was ihr gar nicht gefielt, sie schmollte. Ralph stricht ihr über den Kopf und man sah die Traurigkeit. Aleseus sah zu Boden. Seth hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Was ist los", fragte Seth sanft und sah seinen Freund besorgt an. Ralph wandte sich ab und sah aus dem fenster. Ric stand auf und trat neben Ralph und sah ihn mit seinen sanften Augen an.

„Was ist passiert Ralph", sagte Ric sanft und er atmete tief durch.

„Ihr müsst wissen, dass in unsere Zeit einiges anders ist. Wir haben viele Verluste gehabt. Viele sind gestorben, vor unseren Augen. Doch auch viele sind aus unseren Leben verschwunden", sagte Ralph leise. Aleseus nickte leicht.

„Wie meinst du das", fragte George er mochte Ralphs Blick nicht denn den hatte er nur, wenn etwas passiert war. Etwas, was er nicht hätte verhindern können.

Ralph konnte nicht sprechen, so übernahm Aleseus.

„Avicus, ist stärker denn je, während wir Schutzlos sind. Meine Magie, ist kaum vorhanden und bei den andern ist sie ganz verschwunden. Wir können uns nicht wären und müssen uns verstecken. Doch er findet uns, einen nach dem anderen. Alexis ist die Jüngste von uns. Eine Tages entkam sie knapp den Angriffen Avicus. Sie hatte eine schwere Kopfverletzung. Wenn wir ins Krankenhaus gefahren wären, hätte Avicus uns gehabt", sagte Aleseus mit kratzender Stimme, er musste sich zurück halten nicht zu weinen. Neville sah Sein Ich geschockt an und George drückte Neville an sich.

„Wir hatten nur eine Wahl. Wir sind in die Muggelwelt gegangen. Einen Ort, den Avicus noch meidet. In Australien, brachten wir Alexis ist Krankenhaus, dort lernten wie Mia kennen. Eine Krankenschwester, die sich um Alexis gekümmert hat. Sie erkannte Aleseus sofort und wir erzählten ihr was Sache war. Sie fand es schrecklich, dass ein Kind so was mitmachen müsse und sah, tat Ralph etwas, was sein Herz niemals verkraftet hat. Etwas, was sein musste für das wohl seiner Tochter. Er gab sie zu Mia und löschte ihr Gedächniss an die Zauberwelt", sagte Aleseus und alle sahen Ralph geschockt an, der aus dem Fenster sah mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Das ist ein Scherz", sagte George geschockt und sah Nevills Ich bleich und fassungslos an.

„Leider Nein", sagte Ralph und wischte sich die Tränen weg, doch ehe sich einer versah, war George von seinen Platz aufgesprungen und hatte Ralph am Kragen gepackt.

„WIESO. WARUM hast du das getan", schrie George und drückte Ralph an die Mauer. Ralph währte sich nicht. Er sah George mit traurigen Augen an.

„George", sagte Neville und wollte hin, doch Aleseus hielt ihn auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann zu Gorge.

„was hätte ich denn tun sollen George", flüsterte Ralph und er sah seinen Ehemann mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„WAS DU HÄTTEST TUN SOLLEN. SIE BEHALTEN. DU HAST USNERE TOCHTER WEGGEGEBEN UND UNS AUS IHREM GEDÄCHNISS GELÖSCHT. DU WARST FEIGE….", schrei George, doch das war zu viel. Ralph schlug zu und Gorge ging zu Boden. Alle sahen Ralph geschockt an, der mit Hass in den Augen George an sah. Seth sah ruhig auf das Schauspiel, wenn sein Ich sich da nicht einmischte würde er es auch nicht tun. Draco nahm Seths Hand und drückte sie kurz.

„Wehe du nennst mich noch mal Feige. Wehe du wagst, es mich einen Feigling zu nennen George Weasly. Ich habe immer gekämpft, egal wie schlecht es aussah ich habe nie aufgegeben. Ich stand immer an Seths Seite. Ich habe die beschützt, die ich Liebe. Ich habe meine Freunde sterben sehen, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie gerne Avicus tötet, wenn man dabei zu sehen muss. Ich habe gesehen wie er Naomi getötet hat. Ich habe gesehen. Wie er Ginny, Serena und Blaise getötet hat Ich sah wie er meine Eltern tötete. Ich sah….ich sah….WIE ER DICH TÖTETE", schrie Ralph und sank weinend auf die Knie. George wurde bleich als er das hörte. Er war tot.

„..Meinst du mir ist das leicht gefallen…die einzige Erinnerung an uns…..an uns…weg zu geben….doch was sollte ich tun George….sag es mir…sollte ich mit ansehen wie Avicus sie tötet…auch noch sie…vor meinen Augen", schluchzte Ralph und weinte bitter. George sank neben Ralph auf die Knie und zog ihn in seine Arme. Ralph krallte sich in George fest und weinte bittere Tränen. Tränen, die er unterdrückt hatte. Tränen, die r vor anderen versteckte und nur zeigte, wenn er alleine in seinem Labor war. Severus stand auf und reichte Ralph einen Beruhigungstrank. Ralph sah ihm dankbar an und trank ihn. Seth schloss die Augen und Bilder zogen an ihm vorbei. Er sah alles aus Ralph Erinnerungen. Doch Aleseus stoppte ihn und sah ihn warnend an.

„Tu das nicht Seth. Trage nicht noch mehr Erinnerungen mit dir rum. Du hast andere Aufgaben und es wird Zeit, dieses Schwein büßen zu lassen. Willst du jetzt schon gehen", fragte Aleseus sanft. Seth nickte und ging hoch.

Alle sahen Aleseus fragend an. George half Ralph sich hinzusetzen und auch er war verwirrt. Was lief hier???

„Aleseus???", fragte Draco sein Ehemann sanft und sah ihn fragend an. Was hatten sie nun schon wieder ausgeheckt. 1 Seth war ja schon schwer aber 4 davon, war sehr verrwirend und kaum auszuhalten. Ric der Dracos Gedanken hörte schmunzelte leicht. Sein Schwiegersohn hatte Recht, Seth war unberechenbar und nun waren es mehrere davon.

Aleseus seufze und erzählte den Freunden, was sie geplant hatte. Die Kinder rissen erstaunt die Augen auf. Auch sie kannten diesen Animes, doch waren die Folgen bei weitem noch nicht so weit. Laurant schmollte, da Aleseus ja jetzt Dinge verraten hatte, die er noch sehen wollte und die Kinder lachten. Aleseus sah ihn entschuldigend an. Auch Ralph lachte bei dem Gesicht. Draco schloss die Augen und spürte Toms Hand auf seiner Schulter. Tom sah Draco sanft an.

„Es wird gut gehen Draco. Aleseus hat leider Recht, so sehr mir die Situation missfällt er hat recht", sagte Tom und Aleseus nickte ihm zu.

„Aber was ist wenn wir angegriffen werden", sagte Lillian und sah ihren zukünftigen Vater fragend an.

„Stimmt, wir sind sogesagt unterbesetzt", sagte Lucas und Aleseus schmunzelte über die Wortwahl seines Sohnes.

„Das ist kein Problem. Pasquale wird ein Auge auf euch haben und Schnuffel. Sogesagt Sirius ich wird kommen und euch weiter Trainieren, denn Sirius muss auch weiter kommen und wer sollte ihm besser dabei helfen, als er selber oder", sagte Aleseus und sah zu Seth der mit einer Tasche und Traingingsklamotten die Treppe runter kam.

„Ich will nicht wissen, was Siri hier anrichten wird", sagte Seths und küsste Draco sanft. Draco spürte, dass Seth das Armband an sich nahm. Er sah alle an.

„Pass in den 24 Stunden auf euch auf, ich will keine Verluste und keine Klagen hören", er sah Seine Kinder und Sirius an der sich verwirrt um sah. Seth schmunzelte.

„Pass auf dich auf Dad", sagte Live und seine 3 Kindern umarten ihn. Seth schloss die drei in die Arme und drücke sie an sich.

„ Ich Liebe euch", flüsterte Seth und nickte allen noch mal zu. Aleseus öffnete die Forte und Ralph drückte George und sein Ich noch mal bevor die drei durch das Tor gingen.

_So das war's. Kurz aber es geht weiter. In dem nächsten Chap. Werdet ihr erfahren, was Sirius Ich so anstellen wird. Aber es werden auch spannende Momente kommen, denn Avicus bekommt raus das Seth verschwunden ist und greift an. Werden die Freunde ohne Seth zu Recht kommen. Oder wird Seth es rechtzeitig schaffen, die Kraft zu beherrschen?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Training und eine vollkommenen Macht**

_Weiter geht Es. Have fun_

Die Kinder sahsen auf der Wiese und hörten Tom zu. Der ihnen die Grundlagen, von den Elementen bei brachte. Sals und Azrael sahen neben Tom und halfen ihn etwas. Ric sahs am See und sah aufs Wasser. Er ließ die Jahre noch mal Revue passieren und seufzte. Er ließ sich zurück ins Gras fallen und schloss die Augen. Sein Sohn, hatte so viel durchgemacht und es würde nicht leichter werden. Ric liefen Tränen über die Wangen, als er an all die Verluste dachte. Besonders Natheniels Tot, ließ ihn traurig werden. Er war das ein und alles von Tom und Severus. Es war komisch, dass er sterben würde machte ihm nichts aus, solange er es für die tat, die er liebte, würde er sich immer opfern.

„Ein Erzengel fühlt den Schmerz der Welt besonders was", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. Ric sah auf und entdeckte Sirius Ich aus der Zukunft hinter sich.

„Seid wann bist du da", fragte Ric und deute an, dass er sich neben ihn setzen sollte. Sirius(Zukunft) nickte ihm dankbar zu und setze sich neben Ric. „Gerade eben. Ich bin hier aufgetaucht und da habe ich dich hier sitzen sehen", sagte Sirius und lächelte ihn an. Ric nickte.

„Es ist so viel passiert" flüsterte Ric leise. Sirius(Zukunft) legte eine Hand auf Rics Schulter und sah ihn sanft an.

„Gebe dir nicht die Schuld Ric. Ich spüre deine Zweifel, deine Angst und dein Gefühl, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Du denkst, dass du Seth hättest besser beschützen sollen. Du machst dir Vorwürfe, dass gerade dein Sohn, so etwas erleiden muss. Doch Sal und auch du, haben einen Sohn, auf den die Welt stolz sein kann. Nein, ihr habt Söhne, worauf ihr stolz sein könnt. Ich kenne niemanden, der nicht Seth oder Tom bewundert. Zu ihnen aufsieht. Egal, in welcher Situation wir waren, die beiden haben einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Wo wir aufgeben haben, haben sie das unvorstellbare geschafft. Sie haben gekämpft, gelitten, verloren, sich aufgerafft und gesiegt. In der Zukunft, sind es diese beiden die der Welt noch halt geben. Pasquale und Tom. Seth und Tom. Cloud und Tom. Harry und Tom. Aleseus und Tom. Ric ihr habt wunderbare Söhne und ich fühle mich geehrt in so eine Familie zu gehören. Sie mein eigen nennen zu dürfen. Zu sagen, ich bin ein Freund der beiden und sie würden ihr Leben für meines geben, wie ich das meine für Ihres" sagte Sirius(Zukunft) und Ric liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Die beiden, haben nicht bemerkt, dass die anderen zu ihnen gestoßen sind und sprachlos auf Sirius(Zukunft) sahen. Sirius wischte Ric die Tränen weg und stand auf.

„Ric du bist ein Erzenegel. Einer der Gründer der Macht. Habe etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen zu dir und deinen Fähigkeiten, glaube mir, auch Erzenegel können kämpfen. Denn ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Meine Fähigkeiten, haben Sal und du mir beigebracht. Genauso wie Seth und Tom. Ihr wart meine Lehrer. Mein Wissen und meine Kraft, verdanke ich euch", sagte Sirius und half Ric auf. Ric lächelt ihn an und umarmte ihn.

„Danke Sirius…ich weiß warum du Seths Pate bist", lächelte Ric und Sirius (Zukunft) grinste.

„habe ich was verpasst", sagte Pasquale der erschien und alle angrinste. Sirius(Zukunft) sah ihn komisch an. Er trat auf seinen Patensohn zu und drehte langsam sein Gesicht zur Seite und zog die Luft ein. Eine lange Wunde zog sich an seiner Wange entlang.

„Was", sagte Sirius(Zukunft) und sah Pasquale besorgt an. Der schlug Sirius(Zukunft) Hand zur Seite und sah ihn ernst an.

„Avicus weiß, dass Seth verschwunden ist. Er hat versucht raus zu bekommen wo", sagte Pasquale und sah in den Himmel.

„gab es…gab es Tote"; flüsterte Sirius(Zukunft) und sah Seinen Patensohn voller Angst an. Denn er wusste, wer Pasquale heute bei seinem Rundgang begleitet hatte. Severus ging auf Pasquale zu und sah ihn fragend an. Der nickte nur und Severus sah sich die Wunde an.

„Sie ist nicht tief. Doch ich schlafe vor wir gehen ins Haus und ich versorge sie", sagte Severus und ging mit Pasquale.

„PASQUALE", Schrie Sirius und die Erde bebte. Alle wichen von Sirius zurück, den eine dunkle Aura umgab. Severus stockte und Pasquale sah zu Boden.

„Zwing mich nicht dazu Sirius…."Zischte er kalt und alle sahen fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her. Was war passiert, dass sie die beiden, die sonst wie Vater und Sohn sind anfeindeten.

„Es reicht", sagte Tom(Zukunft) der erschien und legte Sirius die Hand auf die Schulter. Sirius sah ihn kalt an.

„Sirius Orion Black, ich will, dass du deine Energie runter schraubst. hast du verstanden. Du hast trainiert gehabt und dein Level ist noch nicht bis oben aufgefüllt. Solltest du es wagen Elementarmagie einzusetzen, wirst du es mit mir zu tun bekommen", sagte er und Sirius beruhigte sich wieder. Tom legte die Hand auf seine Stirn und Sirius sank in seine Arme. Er hob ihn sanft hoch und sah zu Pasquale.

„lass dich versorgen Pasquale" sagte Tom sanft und sah seinen Bruder mit warmen Augen an. Pasquale drehte sich weg.

„ich ertrag dieses Getue nicht mehr", sagte Pasquale leise und ging. Tom sah ihn traurig nach. Die anderen folgten ihm ins Haus, doch sie verstanden nicht was los war. Tom legte Sirius bei Remus auf den Schoß.

„Das geht doch in Ordnung oder", sagte Tom(Zukunft) und sah Sirius an.

„Klar. Er ist ja Ich", lachte Sirius und Tom lächelte. Dann sah er zu Pasquale. Severus versorgte gerade die Wunde. Sein Bruder hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„was ist passiert", fragte Tom sein ich. Dieser setzte sich neben Sal und seufzte.

„Avicus hat sich mit einem Seiner Ichs vereinigt", sagte Tom(Zukunft) und alle sahen ihn geschockt an.

„das ist nicht wahr", sagte Remus bleich und sah Tom(Zukunft) an.

„leider doch. Wir haben, es zu spüren bekommen", sagte Pasquale leise und öffnete die Augen.

„Mit welchen Ich", fragte Lucas und sah seinen Vater fragend an.

„Vergangenheit", sagte Tom(Zukunft) und faltete die Hände zusammen.

„Wie ist das möglich" fragte Natheniel und Lillian kuschelte sich an ihn. Tom(Zukunft) sah seinen Sohn ernst an.

„Avicus muss gemerkt haben, dass wir nicht untätig sind. Wir trainieren wie die Besessenen. Sogar Harry besitzt schon die Elemente, er hat sie im Kampf eingesetzte, dass machte Avicus stutzig. Plötzlich tauchte der Avicus aus der Zukunft von Aleseus auf und vereinigte sich mit ihm. Ich weiß nicht was in dieser Zeit passiert, doch Avicus ist stärker denn je. Wir hatten keine Chance. Pasquale konnte gerade noch das schlimmste verhindern", sagte Tom(Zukunft) leise und seine Sohn nickte.

„Warum ist Sirius so ausgerastet", fragte Remus und sah Tom(Zukunft) fragend an.

Pasquale stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Tom(Zukunft) ging trat neben seinen Bruder und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Pasquale. Wir sind keine Götter. Egal wie sehr wir versuchen die jenigen zu beschützen, die wir Lieben, können wir nicht immer da sein. Jeder deiner Freunde, trifft seine Entscheidung. Du gabst ihnen die Wahl, ob sie an unsere Seite kämpfen wollen oder nicht? Jeder traf seine eigenen Entscheidung, also bitte hör auf dir die Schuld zu geben. Denn das hast du nicht", sagte Tom(Zukunft) sanft und Pasquale schloss gequält die Augen.

„Ich hätte ihn stoppen sollen verdammt", flüsterte er und lehnte sich an Tom der ihn sanft in den Arm nahm.

„Du hättest es nicht verhindern können Bruderherz….hörst du. Er traf seine eigene Wahl", sagte Tom(Zukunft) ernst.

„Siri….wird mich hassen", flüsterte er und man hörte die Tränen aus seiner Stimmte.

„…ich könnte dich nie hassen…du bist wie mein Sohn….Pasquale…", hörte man ein flüstert und man sah Sirius(Zukunft) sich aufsetzen und sah sein Ich und Remus dankbar an.

„Shuya(ich nenne ihn jetzt immer so, dann ist das nicht so verwirrend)", sagte Pasquale leise und sah zu Boden. Shuya stand auf und ging auf sein Patenkind zu. Vor ihm blieb er stehen und legte die Hand auf seine Wange.

„Remus…hat seine Wahl getroffen. Er wusste, dass wir unsere Leben geben würden. Wir waren bereit für die Sache zu sterben. Du kannst nicht alle beschützen und ich weiß, dass Remus sich für dich geopfert hat….also…", doch Shuya brach ab und Pasquale zog ihn in seine Arme. Shuya weinte bittere Tränen.

„Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben Schnuffel…ich töte Avicus und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tun werde", sagte Pasquale und seine Augen glühten auf. Die Freunde sahen fassungslos auf das Bild und Sirius sah Remus bleich an. Er würde streben. Sein Ehemann würde sterben. Auch Lilly war leichenblass geworden, als sie Shuyas Worte hörte. Lilly schluckte und ging zu Shuya und umarmte ihn sanft. Shuya löste sich von Pasquale und zog seine Tochter in die Arme. Lilly wusste, dass er das jett brauchte, da sie selber in der Zukunft wohl noch schlimmer litt.

„Willst du zurück", fragte Lilly sanft ihren Vater, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„In der Zukunft läuft alles ruhig. Ihr seid ja da. Außerdem wird Pasquale nach dem rechten sehen und Tom bleibt hier. Ich muss meinen Ich ein paar Tricks beibringen bis Seth wieder da ist", sagte Shuya und Draco spürte einen Stich im Herzen als Shuya Seths Namen erwähnte. Das hatte er ganz vergessen, Seth war in diesen Raum und versuchte eine Macht in den Griff zu bekommen, die noch keiner bändigen konnte. Ric legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Ich glaube uns allein würde ein bisschen Training nicht schaden. Wir können nicht immer hoffen, dass Seth oder Tom da sind", sagte Ric und alle nickten ihm zu.

„Gute Idee", sagte Lucas und auch die Kinder sprangen auf ihre Füße.

„Ich will endlich mein Element in den griff bekommen", sagte Alexus und Lilly sah ihn lächelnd an.

„genau, sonst fackelst wieder Onkel Toms Bücher ab", sagte sie und Tom zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch.

„Was hast du meine Bücher abgefackelt", fragte er Voldemord like. Alexus versteckte sich hinter Lilly und alle fingen an zu lachen.

„nicht Böse sein Voldi…ich habe nur geübt", sagte er, doch dann rannte er los, weil Tom hinter ihm her jagte.

„Ich glaube das heißt, dass Tom die Kinder trainiert", sagte Serena und schmunzelte.

„Gute Idee, dann helfe ich ihm"; sagte Ric und ging mit den Kindern hinter Tom her.

Pasquale sah Shuya besorgt an, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Geh lieber zurück und pass bitte auf Lilly auf ja", sagte Shuya und umarmte Pasquale der nickte.

„Mit meinem Leben Shuya", sagte er nickte allen noch mal zu und verschwand. Shuya sah Remus traurig an. Remus umarmte ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Auch Sirius trat auf die beiden zu und zog sie an sich.

„Wir können es noch ändern. Habt vertrauen", flüsterte Sirius und die beiden nickten.

„Ich schlage vor, dass Tom(Zukunft), Sirius, Remus, Sal und Severus, etwas mit Shuya trainieren", sagte Azrael und alle nickten.

So verteilten sich die Freunde im Haus. Die Kinder lauschten Ric gespannt zu über die Elemente und die Macht der Magie. Shuya erklärte Sirius wie er mit den Elementen um zu gehen hat. Welche Kombinations- Möglichkeiten er hatte, während Sal und Remus Schwert Übungen machten.

„sag mal Shuya. Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ich 2 Elemente besitze. Seth, sagte doch was nur von Feuer", fragte Sirius und sah sein ich fragend an.

„das ist ganz einfach. Seth wusste zu der Zeit noch nichts von den Verhältnissen der Elemente, man besitzt immer sein gegenpart in den Genen. Du hast es sogesagt in dir, doch nicht jeder schafft es sein Gegen Element zu benutzen oder besser frei zu setzen", sagte Shuya und Sirius nickte.

„Und warum nicht", fragte Azrael auch Sal und Remus sahen ihn fragend an. Shuya seufzte und sah in den Himmel, jetzt kam das, was er eigentlich nie preisgeben wollte, doch er musste es.

„Hast du schon einen Menschen getötet Sirius", fragte Shuya, er wusste die Antwort natürlich, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, hatte Sirius noch nie den Avada gegen einen Gegner angewandt. Alle sahen Shuya fassungslos an.

„Nein, ich war kurz davor, doch ich habe noch nie jemanden getötet", sagte Sirius und sah zu Boden.

„Ich weiß, doch das ist es, warum viele ihr Gegen Element nicht benutzen können. Mann muss genau das Gegenteil tun. Einen Packt eingehen, man muss töten", sagte Shuya und sah Sirius fest in die Augen. Remus sah ihn besorgt an.

„Wen hast du getötet Shuya", fragte Remus sanft und Shuya seufzte.

„Mein Element ist stark, weil ich jemanden getötet habe, der mir nahe stand. Einen Freund, dem ich einen Gefallen tat zu jener Zeit. Es war Natheniel", sagte Shuya und Man hörte Tom der in seinen Erzählungen stockte. Auch Severus Blick wurde kalt. Tom (Zukunft) legte seine Ich die Hand auf de Schulter.

„Ich dachte Seth hätte"; keuchte Severus und sah Shuya fassungslos an.

„Seth hat den Fluch gesprochen gehabt, doch euer Sohn, litt Höllenqualen. Eines Abends bat er mich darum, sein Leiden zu beendet und ich tat es", sagte Shuya und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Shuya hat Natheniel ausgebildet Tom…Severus…ihm fiel es nichtleicht, doch Natheniel wollte es. Also bitte verurteile ihn nicht", sagte Tom(Zukunft) und alle sahen ihn an.

„Er hat deinen nein unseren Sohn getötet", sagte Severus und sah Toms Ich aus der Zukunft ernst an.

„Auf den Wunsch unseres Sohnes hin", sagte Tom(Zukunft) voll kommen ruhig.

Sirius wollte gerade antwortet, als sich plötzlich ein Tor öffnete. Doch was dann geschah glaubte keiner. Pasquale kam rausgeflogen und kalte gegen einen Baum. Alle sahen bleich auf Seths Ich, dass an dem Baum sackte.

„PASQUALE", rief Shuya und wollte hin. Doch Pasquale stand auf und sah ihn ernst an.

„VERSCHWINDET SOFORT INS HAUS", schrie Pasquale und währte 2 Feuerbälle ab. Shuya reagiert sofort und teleportierte alle ins Haus. Tom(Zukunft) sah bleich auf Pasquale, dem Blut aus den Wunder am Magen tropfte. Die Kinder waren bei ihren Eltern und starrten bleich auf Seths Ich aus der Zukunft. Der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Dann erschien Avicus. Die Freunde keuchten bei der Macht auf.

„Oh Gott, meine Knie zittern jetzt schon und er ist erst mit einem seiner 3 Ichs verschmolzen", sagte Lilly und drückte sich an Sirius, diese sah besorgt auf seinen zukünftigen Patensohn.

Avicus grinste Pasquale an und hielt ihm ein Schwert an die Kehle.

„hier hin flüchtest du also….will ich wissen warum mein Lieber? Warum flüchtest du in diese Zeitebene", fragte Avicus vergnügt und Pasquale grinste nur.

„Weil du hier keinen großen Schaden anrichten kannst", keuchte er. Avicus packte ihn und war ihn zu Boden. Pasquale überschlug sich und blieb auf dem Boden liegen.

„Warum wehrt er sich denn nicht", schrie Live und Draco drückte sie an sich. Auch er verstand nicht. Warum sein Man keine Magie einsetzte. Er sah zu Tom(Zukunft) der die Fäuste ballte.

„Tom", fragte Draco leise. Auch die anderen sahen Tom (Zukunft) fragend an.

„ Er ist zu stark und das weiß mein Bruder auch. Dazu kommt, dass etwas mit Seth sein muss. Denn Pasquale kann nicht auf seine Kräfte zurückgreifen", sagte Tom(Zukunft) und sah beunruhigt auf seinen Bruder der unter ihnen gegen das Haus geworfen wurde.

„Tom, las uns eingreifen", sagte Shuya und hatte schon sein Schwer in der Hand. Tom sah Shuya ernst an. Sollten sie eingreifen. Doch da schrie Pasquale auf. Alle sahen hin. Avicus jagte hatte ihm ein Schwert in den Magen gerammt und sah ihn amüsiert an.

„tut es weh…..Pasquale….spürst du die Macht. Spürst du meine Macht und das war noch nicht alles. Das war erst der Anfang. Ich habe noch 2 Ichs. Wenn och mich mit ihnen vereinigen kann, dann ist es um diese Welt geschehen", sagte Avicus und drückte das Schwert Tiefer und hielt Pasquale am Hals fest.

„NEIN", schrie Shuya und wollte hin. Doch Avicus machte eine Handbewegung und Shuya fror am Boden fest.

„Was zum", sagte Shuya und versuchte sich aus dem Eis zu lösen doch er schaffte es nicht. Wie war das Möglich Shuya hatte ebenfalls das Element Wasser, doch Avicus beherrschte es besser. Shuya sah panisch zu Pasquale, doch der sah in den Himmel und grinste plötzlich. Avicus sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Bist du nun bereit deinem Tot ins Auge zu sehen, dass du so grinste. Sagst du der Erde Goodbye", lachte Avicus. Doch Pasquale sah ihm in die Augen und grinste.

„Ist der…..Sonnen…Untergang nicht schön….", sagte er und Avicus sah ihn verwirrt an. Doch plötzlich erstrahlte Pasquale in einem schwarzen Licht. Eine Energiebrach aus Pasquale raus und Avicus wurde gegen den nächsten Baum befördert.

„WAS ZUM", schrie Tom und hielt sich am Geländer fest. Alle sahen gebannt auf das Schauspiel. Avicus rappelte sich auf und sah bleich auf Pasquale. Doch der war nicht alleine. Neben ihn aus dem Schatten trat eine Person. Lange Schwarze Haare wehten. Schwarze Kampkleidung zierte seinen Körper, die Augen waren rot und er hielt ein Schwer in der Hand, ein Schwert dessen Klinge vollkommen schwarz war.

„das kann nicht sein", stotterte Avivus und trat zurück. Die Person sah Pasquale grinsend an und hielt seine Wunden. Pasquale wankte kurz und sank dann an der Wand runter.

„Du…kommst spät", flüsterte er und wurde ohnmächtig. Die Person nahm Pasquale hoch und sprang mit ihm auf den Balkon und legte ihn sanft zu Boden. Pasquale öffnete die Augen und sah die Person an, welche ihm über die Wange strich.

„Mach ihn fertig", flüstere er und die Person nickte und sprang mit einem Salto vom Balkon. Avicus zog sein Schwert.

„das kann nicht sein", sagte er nur. Doch die Person grinste und hob die Hand.

„Ich zeige dir das es das Wort unmöglich nicht in meinen Wortschatz gibt Avicus. Es wird Zeit, die Schwerter wieder zu holden, die dein Untergang seinen werden", sagte die Person. Sie sprang zurück und hob die Hand.

„Im Einklang meiner Macht, Vereint mit der Dunkelheit bitte ich Hogwarts…..die Sigel frei zu geben und die Schwerter zu öffnen", sagte die Person. Albus wurde bleich, denn nur einer konnte die Macht über das Siegel habe. Ehe sich einer versah bildeten sich um die Person 4 Schwerter.

„Seth", sagte Albus nur und alle sahen bleich auf die Person, die die 4 Schwerter von Hogwarts ereinigte.

„Dad", flüsterte Lillian nur und auch Lucas sah ihren Vater fassungslos an.

„darum hat Pasquale sich nicht gewährt. Er wartete auf den Sonnenuntergang", sagte Tom(Zukunft).

Pasquale stand auf und Aleseus erschien neben ihm. Auch er sah gebannt auf Seth.

„Wie stakt ist die Macht", fragte Pasquale Aleseus.

„So stark, dass es einen Funken Hoffnung für diese Welt geben wird", sagte Aleues, dessen Augen rot waren. Alle sahen zu Seth und waren gespannt, was Avicus nun tun würde.

So das war….weiter geht's im Februar Was ist mit Seth passiert? Kann er die Macht nutzen? Wird Seth sich mit seinen Ichs vereinigen? Das im nächsten Chap!

Blaire


	19. INFO

Hy Leute

Hy Leute!!

Erst einmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass ihr noch auf das Kapitel warten müsst. Doch bei mir ist momentan die Hölle los. Es ist einiges passiert und meine Schule hält mich auf trab da ich kurz vor dem Examen stehe, so dass ich keine Zeit zum weiter schreiben habe. Ich hoffe sehr dass ich an Pfingsten dazu kommen werde Seth in seine neuen Abenteuer zu stürzen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das und ich hab euch alle lieb

Eure Blaire


	20. Chapter 20

Hallo Freunde.

Ich hoffe euch gehst allen gut. Sorry, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe. Doch da ich nun Arbeite und auch noch nach Köln umgezogen bin hatte ich wenig zeit zu schreiben. Was ich jetzt nachholen werden. Bald freut euch auf neue Chaps. Übirgens lade ich die Storys jetzt auch auf hoch. Unter blaireriddle also bis dann.

Becky


End file.
